


History Repeated

by Recovery_Zero



Series: The Black Twins [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sirius is an overprotective brother, Snape is still a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recovery_Zero/pseuds/Recovery_Zero
Summary: Few are willing to believe Voldemort has returned, but those who do are recruited into the rebirth of the Order of the Phoenix. As members are sent on missions to try and save the wizarding world, Amaris and Remus return for yet another year at Hogwarts. When Amaris' past comes back to haunt her every waking moment, she doesn't know if she'll be able to hold down her position as a professor.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Black Twins [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461010
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to another installment of the Black Twins Series. Over halfway through with series now, as this is part 4 of 7. I can't believe how far this has come. Thanks to all who are still reading this. You're all the best <3

It had been years since Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had seemed so alive. Amaris and Remus had decided at the end of term that it would be best for them if they stuck close to Sirius and the rest of the Order in case anything were to happen again. It also helped with the number of enchantments that were to be placed around the home. The spells offered Amaris the closest thing she had felt to safety in a while. Amaris was sitting in the kitchen beside her twin and Remus as Molly tried to do her best to get a handle on her twins’ rowdy behavior. They were currently disapparating everywhere they could within the house now that they were legally allowed to do so. Amaris watched the scene with a small smile. “Is that what we were like when we were younger?” she asked, sparing a single glance at Sirius. 

Remus was the one to answer as he fixed the now grinning pair with a pointed look. “Not at all,” he said, and the twins gave him a curious look. “You two were much worse than that. Using any chance you got to battle one another in the yard.” Neither of the Blacks were able to deny the statement. As they broke out laughing, a female voice called out into the house. Amaris’ brow furrowed in confusion as she stood, making her way out of the kitchen. Amaris thought she recognized the cheerful tone, but she had to be mistaken. As she rounded the corner, Amaris was met by the sight of brilliant, pink hair. 

With her hands on her hips, Amaris greeted her cousin. “Nymphadora Tonks, just what are you doing here?” 

Tonks moved forward, pulling her cousin into a hug. “I told you not to call me Nymphadora, Amaris.” 

Amaris returned the embrace, happy to see her cousin again. “You know how I love teasing you.” Amaris pulled away, eyes scanning over Tonks’ features. “How have you been? I haven’t heard from you since you graduated. It wouldn’t kill you to write a letter every now and then, or stop by and see your old professor.”

Tonks’ face contorted with mock disgust at the suggestion. “You don’t even know how weird it is being taught by your own cousin.” Amaris laughed, releasing her hold on the younger girl. “I’ve been good though. Managed to finally become an Auror, just like you were.” When Amaris had heard of Tonks’ dreams of becoming an Auror, she’d done everything she could to help Tonks reach her goal. Amaris grinned, congratulating her cousin on her achievement. “You wouldn’t believe how surprised I was when I got an invitation to join the Order. Especially when I heard you and your brother were a part of it.” Tonks paused for a moment. “How is Sirius by the way?”

Smiling, Amaris motioned toward the kitchen. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Tonks looked between her cousin and the ajar door to the kitchen. In a flash, she darted past Amaris in into the room, skidding to a halt just inside the door.

At the table, Sirius and Remus both glanced up at the eccentric young woman as she called out, “Sirius!” 

Recognition dawned on Sirius, and he asked, “Tonks?” Sirius stood from the table as Amaris made her way into the room. He moved to stand before his cousin. “Merlin’s beard, you’ve grown.” 

Tonks folded her arms across her chest defiantly. “What did you expect? The same little eight year old?” Sirius shrugged at her, and Tonks gave him a light shove to his shoulder. “You could’ve stopped by to see everyone when you got back, Sirius.” Tonks’ eyes fell on Amaris. “You too. Mom’s been wanting to see both of you again.” 

Amaris let out a chuckle as she passed by Sirius, throwing a simple, “At least one member of the family still likes us,” over her shoulder at him. Lazily, Amaris fell back into her seat beside Remus. 

This seemed to catch Tonks’ eye, and she realized she hadn’t yet introduced herself to the werewolf. She took a step toward him, saying, “I’m sorry, how rude of me. I’m Tonks.”

Remus offered her a smile, but before he could say anything, Sirius was pushing his way past the woman to return to his seat. “But you can call her Nymphadora,” he said with a smirk. 

Tonks’ cheeks reddened in annoyance and embarrassment. “Please don’t,” she muttered. 

As Tonks glared at her cousins that were grinning brightly at her, Remus let out a chuckle. Tonks seemed to perk up at the sound, and she blinked curiously at Remus. “Remus Lupin,” he told her. “Pleasure to meet you.” From where Amaris sat, she watched the way Tonks was eyeing her husband. 

A loud crash upstairs caught everyone’s attention, and the bloodcurdling screeches of Walburga began echoing through the house. With a sigh, Sirius rose from his seat. “Probably the twins again.” He glanced over his shoulder at Amaris who was staring intently at the oblivious Tonks once again. “‘Maris, a little help?” Amaris glanced between her brother and Tonks before sighing and shoving her chair away from the table with a screech. 

“Right,” she muttered, stalking out of the room after her brother. She sent one last look over her shoulder at the woman who was making her way closer to Remus, and jealousy coiled in her stomach. The pair trudged up the stairs as Walburga continued screaming about mudbloods and traitors in her house. “Never a single moment of peace here, I swear.” As Walburga came into view, Amaris’ face twisted in disgust. “Would you shut up you old hag?” Amaris yelled.

Walburga writhed within the confines of her portrait. “Filthy blood-traitors! The shame of my family!” As the twins neared her, the woman began screeching even louder. “Get out of my house!” Shaking their heads, each twin grabbed a fistful of the red curtains on either side of the portrait. 

They fought to try and close them, but the curtains wouldn’t budge. As Sirius fought with his side of the cloth, he said, “Not your house anymore seeing as how you’re, I don’t know, dead.” Walburga’s words turned into a mess of indecipherable wailing. Finally, with an immense amount of force, the twins managed to shut the curtains, silencing Walburga’s cries. “I truly wish we could find a way to remove her from the wall,” Sirius commented as they began making their way back downstairs. 

Amaris hummed in thought. “We could always just remove the entire wall behind her,” she offered. Sirius pondered this for a moment, honestly considering it. The pair made their way into the kitchen, and Amaris was the first through the door. She stopped dead in her tracks, causing Sirius to run into her back. He placed a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. In front of them, at the table, Tonks was leaning close to Remus, her hand hovering near the scars that donned his face. Amaris was frozen as she watched Tonks gingerly touching the faded lines. Behind her, Sirius was in a similar state of disbelief. Amaris’ face twisted in pain, and she spat, “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” She spun on her heel and shoved her way past her brother, tuning out Remus’ cries of her name as she disappeared from view. 

Moving out of the way of the door, Sirius gave the pair a pointed look. “Well, isn’t this just awkward,” he commented, giving Remus a small glare. “You might want to go say something to her, Remus. Don’t want her getting the wrong idea about you two.” In a flash, Remus was out the door, chasing after the woman that was long gone. 

A few days had passed, and Amaris was standing beside Remus, pointedly ignoring him. She was still seething over the scene she’d walked in on when Tonks had arrived at the house. After the incident, Tonks had quickly taken her leave, feeling out of place after she’d been caught trying to flirt with the man. Remus had caught up with Amaris shortly afterward, but she was too angry to listen to anything he had to say. Having enough of Amaris’ games, Remus grabbed Amaris’ hand and pulled her from the kitchen that was full of members of the Order. Sirius cocked an eyebrow as he watched the pair disappear from the room. Amaris fought to free herself from the werewolf’s grasp, but it was no use. As soon as they were in the foyer, Remus backed Amaris against the wall, his arms pinning her in. Remus leaned forward, keeping his voice low as he said, “Would you quit giving me the cold shoulder, Amaris? It’s been days, and I don’t even know what I did wrong.”

Amaris scoffed at him, rolling her eyes. “It’s not what you did, but what you didn’t do, Remus,” she spat. Her heart twisted as she thought of Remus allowing Tonks so close to him. 

Confusion flitted across Remus’ features. “I’m sorry, what?”

Amaris’ face pinched with utter disgust. “She was flirting with you,” Amaris said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus’ green eyes widened in surprise. “You didn’t do a thing to stop it either.”

Remus shook his head, hurt that Amaris thought he would stray like that. “She wasn’t flirting with me. Tonks asked about my scars. That’s all.” 

“That doesn’t justify caressing your face all while making doe eyes at you.” Amaris’ eyes narrowed in anger. “Last I recalled, someone can ask a question without doing so. And anyway, you were never the best at catching on when someone was flirting with you. I would know from experience.” 

A small sigh escaped Remus. He loved Amaris dearly, but sometimes, she could be the most stubborn woman he’d ever met. “It wasn’t like that, Amaris.” Remus could see it plainly on her face, Amaris didn’t believe him. “You know I wouldn’t hurt you like that.” 

The front door could be heard opening and closing. Amaris used Remus’ moment of distraction to break free from him. She dipped beneath his arm as she said, “If you caught on, you wouldn’t.” Behind them, two wizards passed by on their way to the kitchen. “Look. Diggle and Doge are here now.” Amaris spun on her heel, leaving Remus standing behind her, feeling defeated. “We’ll finish this later because the meeting is about to start.” Amaris disappeared around the corner, and Remus stood in the foyer for a moment, raking a single hand through his hair in desperation. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Remus moved to follow Amaris to the kitchen. 

When he walked in, Amaris was hovering on the outskirts of the room. He quietly joined her. Amaris didn’t miss the way Tonks glanced over at them. The woman cocked a single dark brow, and her hand shot out to grasp Remus’ in hers. Shocked by the contact, Remus glanced down at the frail hand in his before looking up to Amaris who was refusing to meet his stare. Tonk’s cheeks reddened, and she focused on Mad-Eye who had officially begun the meeting. “As you all know by now, Potter was attacked by Dementors a few days ago.” Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Dementors. “As I’ve been informed, there is to be a hearing at the Ministry to decide his fate. Now, it’s our job to get Harry safely from his home to here.” 

Amaris’ brows knit together in confusion. “But, Moody, the protective charm. Wouldn’t he be in more danger removing him from the Dursleys?” That was what Dumbledore continually told the twins when they asked to remove Harry from that wretched house. 

Moody shook his head at her. “Only doing as I’m told.”

His statement left no room for argument. “Right. So how do we go about this, then?” The room fell into discussion over the plan to remove Harry from Number Four Privet Drive in a few days' time.

Eleven witches and wizards were scattered in various places along Privet Drive, waiting for the signal from Mad-Eye. He was stationed across the street from the Dursley home with Sirius, Amaris, Remus, and Tonks lurking behind him in the darkness. Amaris was still trying to make her relationship to Remus clear, as she hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Tonks flat out that they were married since her cousin had begun avoiding her after the meeting. She leaned against Remus in the darkness, and the man wound an arm around her. Across the street, they could see the Dursley family milling about the house through the windows. They watched as Vernon moved in and out of view a few times before the front door opened. Light spilled across the front yard, and the robust man exited the home, followed by his wife and son. 

They stuffed themselves into the small car that sat in the driveway. The sound of an engine revving to life was the only sound that could be heard in the stillness of the night. As the gleaming taillights disappeared from view, Moody finally said, “Right. Shouldn’t be back for a while. Let’s go.” The small group made their way across the street toward the house, and the rest of the guard stood watch over them. Moody unlocked the door, and Amaris and Sirius took the lead. Releasing Remus’ hand, Amaris opened the door and stepped into the now darkened house. 

They moved stealthily through the house, checking it for any signs of life. That was until Sirius stepped on his sister, and she was sent stumbling into the wall beside her with a loud thump. “Ouch, Sirius, that was my foot,” she hissed at him. 

“Sorry Vix,” Sirius said, helping his sister regain her footing. “Can’t see anything.” 

From behind them, they heard Mad-Eye start grumbling in the darkness. “You two can’t do anything silently, can you? Potter knows we’re here now.” He made his way through the darkness, and the twins trailed along behind him. Remus and Tonks waited at the bottom of the stairs, and the sound of the front door opening could be heard as the rest of the guard began filing in. When they reached the top of the stairs, Moody unlocked Harry’s bedroom door and threw it open. In the darkness, Amaris could see a faint outline of Harry pointing his wand at them. “Put that thing down, boy. You’ll take out someone’s eye.” 

Harry refused to do as Moody said, having never seen the man before in his life. “Who are you?” he demanded. 

Amaris popped out from around Mad-Eye, and Harry’s hand wavered. “Harry, it’s alright,” she said calmly. “Just do as he says.” 

The teen finally lowered his wand, letting it hang limply in his hand at his side. “Amaris? What’s going on?” 

Amaris gave Harry a bright smile that he couldn’t see. “You’ll see, just come on. Everyone’s waiting on you.” 

Harry tried to see past Moody, but it was no use. “Is Sirius here?” he asked hopefully. “What about Professor Lupin?” 

“Of course I’m here,” Sirius’ voice came from behind Mad-Eye. Harry perked up at the sound. “You’re coming with us.” Harry couldn’t believe it. They’d finally come to take him home with them?

From the bottom of the stairs, Tonks voice called out in the darkness. “Since he knows we’re here, why are we still standing in the dark?” The glow of her wand illuminated the cramped space, and Harry saw the number of witches and wizards that were gathered at the foot of the steps.

There were a few muffled gasps as the members of the Order got a good look at Harry. “I see what you all talk about now,” Kingsley muttered, his eyes wide with wonder. “He looks just like James.”

“Except for his eyes. Lily’s,” Doge commented.

Mad-Eye shook his head. “Yes, yes,” he grumbled, annoyed over the fact they weren’t focused more on the matter at hand. “Just like his parents. Is it really him though? Anyone bring any Veritaserum? It’d be just our luck to bring back a Death Eater disguised as him.”

Everyone shook their heads, not even thinking to bring something of the likes. Instead, they settled for the next best thing. Remus took a small step forward, peering up at the teen who still stood at the top of the stairs. “Harry, what form is your Patronus?”

Harry looked confused for a moment before answering, “A stag.”

Amaris smiled, moving forward to throw her arm over Harry’s shoulder. “It’s him,” she told Moody, and he seemed to accept this. Mad-Eye nodded and motioned for the three to follow him back down the stairs to wait until they were cleared to leave.

As they all filed into the kitchen, Harry muttered, “You’re all lucky the Dursleys are gone.”

“Lucky?” Tonks said with a laugh. Amaris shook her head lightly. Even if the Dursleys had been home, that wouldn’t have stopped her from taking Harry away from them. “I’m the one who got them out of our way.” Tonks went on to explain how she’d planted a fake letter to keep them out of the house until they were able to leave.

Harry glanced between his godparents and Remus, happy to finally be out of the dark about what was going on. “Are we leaving soon?” he asked hopefully.

He was met with a warm smile from Amaris. “We’re just waiting for the all-clear.”

Harry gave her a nod. “Right. So, are we going to the Burrow?” They could see the light in his eyes as he thought of being able to see his friends once again.

“Much too dangerous,” Remus said, and Harry looked crestfallen.

“Then, where are you taking me?”

Sirius grinned, throwing an arm over the teen’s shoulder. Harry looked up at him curiously, wondering what was going on. “Home,” Sirius said happily.

Harry’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Your home?” he asked, excited to get to see where Sirius lived, and where he dreamed he could be staying.

“Our home,” Amaris corrected him. When Harry seemed confused by the statement, Amaris added, “You get to see where Sirius and I grew up.”

Harry had heard bits and pieces of their childhood, but the twins liked to keep that part of their past quiet from him. There was no need for Harry to hear their woes that were so long ago. He was eager to finally see that part of his godparents. As he gave a quick cursory glance around the room, he noticed everyone staring at them, watching their interaction. “Who is everyone?” he whispered to Sirius, not wanting to seem rude.

Sirius’ ever-present grin merely widened. He pointed over to Moody who was sitting at the kitchen table, his magical eye swiveling about the room. “That’s Alastor Moody,” he informed the teen. “One of the best Aurors you’ll ever meet, but don’t tell Amaris I said that.” Amaris rolled her eyes, stepping away from the pair to stand by Remus’ side. “And that’s Nymphadora-“

“Don’t call me that!” Tonks interrupted him. “I’m Tonks,” she told Harry.

The three surrounding Harry went on to introduce the rest of the witches and wizards crammed into the small room. Everyone nodded in greeting as Harry’s eyes landed on them. “And they all volunteered to come get you,” Remus said. Harry couldn’t believe it. So many people wanted to get him away from the Dursleys.

Amaris chuckled lightly at the surprised look on his face. “The more the better, I say,” she grumbled. “We’re your guard, Harry.”

“Guard?” he asked, unsure of why he’d need a guard to leave.

Sirius shook his head at him. “No time for questions Harry. You’d best go get your things packed as we should be leaving shortly.” Sirius relinquished his hold on the teen and pushed him in the direction of his room. Tonks happily followed him out of the room, offering to help him pack.

When the pair were out of sight, Amaris sighed. “I do hope Harry doesn’t have to come back here ever again.” From the brief time she’d spent in the company of his aunt and uncle, Amaris dreaded every summer.

“He could come live with me,” Sirius suggested. Amaris cocked a single brow at him. As if she’d let Harry live with Sirius by himself. If anything, Harry would wind up with her and Remus. Maybe she’d even allow Sirius to live with them again. “I could find somewhere better than that dusty old house when this is all over.”

A small chuckle escaped Remus. “It wouldn’t be so dusty and gross if you actually cleaned every now and then.” Even with Molly’s efforts, she’d barely managed to make a dent in the mess Sirius had been living in that entire time.

“I do clean,” Sirius stated indignantly. “But, there are more important things to worry about right now.” Amaris and Remus shared a knowing look before they both began laughing. The pair continued poking fun at Sirius’ untidiness, and they were soon interrupted by a large trunk floating into the kitchen. It was followed closely behind by Tonks and Harry.

The pair filed into the kitchen, and everyone began getting ready to leave. “Just in time, Harry,” Remus stated. “We’ve only got about a minute left.”

Everyone was herded through the back door, and Amaris grabbed Remus’ hand as they stepped through the door. Before Harry was allowed outside, Mad-Eye insisted on using a disillusionment charm on him. The almost invisible teen was ushered into the back yard before Moody, and the man glanced up at the sky. “Clear night. That’s no good.” He glanced down at Harry who was still standing beside him. “You; we’re going to be flying in close formation. Tonks will be in front of you, so stick close to her. I’ll be behind, Lupin below, and everyone else will be circling us.” Amaris gave Remus’ hand a light squeeze before she let him go to grab her broom from its hiding spot. “Should any of us die, the rest keep flying. Do not break ranks. If they manage to take all of us out and you survive, Harry, the rear guard will take over.”

Amaris shook her head. “Do you really need to scare him like that, Moody?” Amaris scolded the Auror. She peered at Harry who blended in almost perfectly with the night. “Don’t worry, Harry. None of us are going to die tonight. Mad-Eye just likes to be overly prepared for any possible outcome.”

In the distance, a flash of red sparks lit the night sky. “That’s the first signal,” Remus said. “Everyone mount your brooms.” Amaris moved to take her spot beside Sirius, perching carefully on her broom.

She threw a quick glance over to Remus who was doing the same beside Harry. “Be safe,” she called. “Both of you.”

“You too.”

From beside her, Amaris heard Sirius call, “Second signal. Let’s go.” Amaris didn’t get a chance to see the green sparks before she was off the ground. Amaris fell into her place behind her brother, and they gave the four at the center of their formation a wide berth to begin with. The cool night air whipped her hair back from her face, and Amaris wished she’d taken more of an interest in flying when she was younger. She reveled in the free feeling it gave her. As Sirius swooped left, Amaris glanced over to see Moody veering in their direction. She adjusted her course, and soon they were climbing higher into the sky. The cold air began to seep into her bones as they continued ever higher. Not even her coat could ease the chill anymore.

The twins continued their never-ending circling of the main group. Every now and then, they’d pass through a cloud, and Amaris thought for sure she was going to freeze to death soon. Her clothing was completely soaked through, and her teeth began to chatter. As she swooped over the group, Amaris overheard Mad-Eye saying something about doubling back to make sure they weren’t followed. Amaris’ hands tightened on her broom at the thought of staying up above the city any longer than necessary. She knew they were almost back to Grimmauld Place, and Amaris longed for the warm fire she knew would be burning in the kitchen as Molly cooked. To her relief, everyone began descending, and Amaris gladly pulled her broom into a steep dive. Her stomach lurched as she careened toward the ground. With chilled hands, she gripped the wood of the broom as tightly as she could. It wasn’t until she saw their home that Amaris began pulling out of her dive.

Amaris landed after Harry was already standing before the house he couldn’t see. “Where are we?” he asked.

Teeth still chattering, Amaris passed him by, lugging her broom with her. “You’ll see,” she whispered. Not wanting to spend another moment outside, Amaris allowed Moody to take over the task of getting Harry inside. Amaris dipped inside the house, letting the warm air wash over her. Remus and Sirius were right behind her. They stood by the front door, waiting for Tonks, Moody, and Harry to enter. Remus wrapped an arm around Amaris, pulling her frozen body against him in an effort to try to help her regain some warmth. She smiled up at him, leaning against him lovingly. As Harry stepped through the door finally, Molly appeared behind them. “He arrived while you all were out. Everyone’s in the kitchen. The meeting has already started,” she informed the members of the Order.

Amaris sighed, not wanting to deal with their guest. She gave Harry an apologetic look before saying, “We’ll come find you in a bit, Harry.” Together, everyone except Molly and Harry disappeared into the kitchen to hear Snape’s most recent report.


	2. Lupin's Woes

The next few days passed by in a blur of arguments and drama-filled suppers. The night Harry had arrived, Sirius, Amaris, and Molly had gotten into a heated disagreement over whether or not Harry should be informed of what was truly going on. Amaris was still fuming over a few comments Molly had made over Sirius and her ability to properly care for Harry. In the end, though, they'd won out and were allowed to tell Harry quite a bit about the Order and what they suspected Voldemort was up to. Now, there were only two days left until Harry’s trial was to take place, and as much as Amaris wanted to stay and try to comfort him, she knew it was much too dangerous to do so. The full moon was that night. With the house being so crowded anymore, Amaris and Remus decided it was best for them to return to their home for the night. They stood by the door with Sirius, and Amaris gave him a tight hug. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you tonight?” Sirius asked, fixing Amaris with a worried look. 

She shook her head and smiled softly at him. “I’m sure. I’ll be fine, and anyway, you should keep an eye on Harry. We’ll be back early tomorrow.” Amaris finally pulled away from her twin, taking Remus’ hand in hers. “Will you let Mad-Eye know where we are for the night when he returns?”

Sirius gave her a curt nod. “I’ll at least be by later tonight to check on the house while you’re both busy. Don’t need anyone sneaking up on you two.” Before Amaris could protest that it would be too dangerous, Sirius added, “I’ll see if Harry wouldn’t mind letting me borrow James’ cloak.” 

Amaris gave a sideways look to Remus who nodded. “Alright, sounds good. We’ll see you tomorrow Sirius.” Turning to face Remus, Amaris gave him a sad smile. “Are you ready to go?”

“About as ready as I’ll ever be,” Remus said with a shrug. He was torn over the idea of allowing Amaris to join him by herself that night. He hadn’t been able to take Wolfsbane the entire summer, but it was never a problem before as Sirius usually joined them. Hand in hand, the pair stepped through the front door into the waning sunlight that beamed down onto the topmost step. Releasing each other’s hand, they disapparated and appeared in the backyard of their old home. Amaris hastily moved to unlock the door and ushered Remus inside before once again locking it. 

The pair stood in the kitchen, looking at all of their belongings that had managed to accrue a thin film of dust in the time they’d been gone. Before Amaris could move further into the house, two warm arms wound their way around her waist and pulled her against her husband’s chest. Amaris melted into the embrace, relishing the contact she’d been longing for. Her arms mimicked Remus’ and circled the werewolf as she leaned into his form. Amaris felt him sigh beneath her, and weary grey eyes peered up at the man looking down at her. “I really wish you would stay up here for the night. It’s much too dangerous for you to come with me,” Remus said. “What if someone saw us and breaks in during the night?” 

Amaris gave Remus a deadpan look. “Then that person made one of the worst decisions of their life as they’ll be face to face with a werewolf.”

Unable to argue that fact, Remus gave in for now. “You’ve got a point.”

“Always do,” Amaris said, smiling up at the man. “Now, we still have some time left before I lock you away in the basement, and we finally have some peace and quiet.”

A single sandy brow quirked at her, and Amaris saw the corners of Remus’ mouth finally twitching with the hint of a smile. “I never thought I’d see the day you would be happy over having peace and quiet.” One of his hands moved to cup Amaris’ chin. His eyes scanned her face, and he asked, “Are you feeling alright?” 

Amaris’ lips pulled into a small pout, and she hummed lightly. “I don’t know,” she said coyly. “I have been feeling a bit under the weather recently. I think it might be caused by a lack of love and affection.” 

“Really now?” Remus asked, amusement lacing his tone. Amaris gave him a sad nod, pulling out her famous puppy dog eyes as she did so. “I guess that means I’m going to be the one taking care of you tonight then.” Remus relinquished his hold on Amaris, and quickly captured her hand in his. Amaris watched him curiously as Remus began leading her from the kitchen into the foyer. He moved to sit on the couch, pulling Amaris down on top of him. Her legs came to rest on either side of his hips, and Amaris stared down at the werewolf beneath her. With so many people bustling about Grimmauld Place, the pair rarely had any time to themselves anymore. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Amaris leaned forward, meeting Remus halfway as she pulled him into a kiss. Amaris melted beneath his touch that she found herself craving more than ever before.

As the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, Amaris hummed lazily, planting a kiss on Remus’ cheek. At some point, they’d wound up laying on the couch, nothing more than a tangle of limbs. “Rem, we should probably head downstairs.” Remus’ tired green eyes shifted to look at the woman laying on top of him. The hand that rested on the small of her back pressed her tighter against his body, expressing his unwillingness to leave the couch. “I want to get everything secure before you change.”

Remus shifted to place a kiss to her forehead. “I still wish you’d stay up here.” A small amount of unease coiled within Remus. He still didn’t like the idea of Amaris being locked in a room with him on her own. When he was under the effects of Wolfsbane, she wasn’t in any danger, but he hadn’t had any since the end of term.

As stubborn as ever, Amaris shook her head at him. “And leave you by yourself? Not happening.” Amaris tried to escape Remus’ embrace, but his arms refused to give. Amaris gave him a deadpan look, and her eyes darted to the window that showed a darkened sky. Remus noticed this as well, and with a sigh, he released Amaris. Finally free, Amaris rolled off his body and stood before him, offering her hands down to him. “Now come on,” she demanded. Remus took her hands, and Amaris hauled him off the couch. “I’ll drag you down the stairs kicking and screaming if I have to.”

A single brow raised at her comment. An amused smile tugged at the corners of Remus’ lips as he stared down at all five foot five inches of the smaller woman. “I’d like to see you try.” Amaris rolled her eyes and led Remus from the foyer and down the stairs to the basement. As she shut the door at the bottom of the stairs, Amaris withdrew her wand and reinforced the protective charms that she and Sirius had put up when they’d first secured the room. With one last flick of her wand, Amaris locked the door for the night, ensuring nobody could get either in or out of the basement. Slipping her wand back into her sleeve, Amaris spun on her heel and made her way over to Remus. Amaris wound her arms around him, standing on her toes to place a kiss against his cheek. “I love you, Rem. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Before Amaris could pull away, Remus captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His fingers found their way into her long curls, and he deepened the kiss. Amaris’ arms wound around his neck, and she clung to him, kissing him as though he was the air she needed to survive. Her body melded to his perfectly, and as much as Remus wanted to continue their kiss, he pulled away. He peered into Amaris’ stormy grey eyes, and whispered, “I love you too, ‘Maris.” With one last kiss to her forehead, Remus let go of Amaris, and she backed away toward the door. She gave him one last smile before she was replaced by a tiny fox. Amaris gave him a reassuring yip before wandering over to the nearest corner and curling into a tight ball. Her amber eyes were fixed on Remus until the transformation began. At the first pained wail that escaped him, Amaris hid her face beneath her tail and flattened her ears against her head as she tried to tune out the heart-wrenching screams. 

Thankfully, it was over soon, and Amaris nudged her tail out of the way, peering over it to see the familiar grey wolf watching her intently. Slowly, Amaris stood and crouched low, making herself seem like less of a threat. Even though they spent every full moon together, it was always a gamble how Remus would act toward her without the effects of the Wolfsbane. The wolf cocked its head to the side, watching Amaris’ approach with bright yellow eyes. When she finally reached him, Amaris laid on the ground before him, beckoning the wolf to do the same. He did so, inching forward across the ground to prod Amaris with his nose. Amaris brought up a single paw and bopped Remus on the nose with it. The wolf blinked curiously at the notion before raising his own large paw and bringing it down on top of Amaris’ head. She gave an annoyed yip and rolled out from beneath his paw. Raising up to stand at her full height, Amaris stared down at the wolf that still remained on the ground. 

With a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, Amaris inched forward, trying her best to clamber her way onto the wolf’s back, but it was no use. He rolled away from her, and Amaris was sent sprawling to the ground. Remus rose from the ground, standing before the fox, dwarfing her. Tail twitching with amusement, Amaris dashed beneath him, and the wolf stumbled to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the small animal. She did her best to remain hidden, but she was caught off guard when a heavy paw moved to swat at her. Amaris let out a pained yelp and was sent tumbling across the ground. In the moments she was stunned, Amaris didn’t think to move when another paw was sailing directly at her. It caught her in the side, and the wolf’s sharp claws dug into her flesh. As a wave of pain rolled over her, Amaris quickly stood and darted to the corner of the room. Remus quickly followed her, thinking it was a new game of chase. 

Amaris didn’t know what to do as she was batted about the room by the larger animal. She was defenseless against the wolf with no chance of escaping the barren room. She had nowhere to hide. The only thing she could do was try to dodge his swiping paws and snapping jaws to the best of her ability. Amaris hoped Sirius would come by at some point during the night and check inside the house. Her hopes were dashed as she remembered the silencing charms they’d put in place when they first enchanted the room. It was only her and Remus for the rest of the night. Amaris whirled around just in time to dodge another bite from the wolf who thought their new game was the most fun he’d ever had. 

A fresh wave of pain flared from the claws raking across Amaris’ back. She yelped in pain and dashed away. Amaris could feel the warm blood soaking her fur immediately. She needed to get out of there. Amaris decided it was worth the risk. She only needed three seconds to unlock the door and open it wide enough to slip through. Breathing heavily, Amaris hatched her plan. She caught the wolf’s attention, luring him to the furthest corner of the room. Hastily, she dashed between his legs and put as much distance as she could between them. The wolf was staring between his legs in confusion, and Amaris used this to her advantage. When she reached the door, the wolf was turning to look at her. Two seconds was all she’d have. Risking it, Amaris transformed and wandlessly unlocked the door. A low growl resonated through the room behind her, and Amaris’ heart began to pound. One second. Amaris grabbed the door handle, and as she did, claws sliced the back of her leg. She was out of time. Screaming, Amaris transformed back into a fox, but before she could fully transform, there was a new flash of pain as something tore at her calf. She’d gotten so close to freedom, but Amaris couldn’t risk another attack as next time, it might not be just claws. 

By the time morning rolled around, Amaris was sitting in the corner, cowering in fear and shock. Without Sirius around to keep Remus from getting too out of hand, she’d faced the brunt of his games. She couldn’t even be bothered to look away as Remus’ transformation began again. Her amber eyes remained staring blankly forward, not taking in a thing around her. Her body ached and stung. Her wounds still oozed blood that had matted her fur. When the screaming stopped, the silence in the room began closing in around her. She was finally safe. “Amaris?” Remus asked with a shaky voice as he took in the sight of the quivering, blood-covered fox. His voice brought her back to the present, and Amaris finally transformed. Remus rushed over to the woman still sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. “Are you alright?” Scarred hands grabbed at her wrists, and Amaris involuntarily flinched at the contact. This didn’t go unnoticed by Remus. “I’m so sorry. I knew I shouldn’t have let you come down here with me.” 

Amaris looked up from her bloodstained arms to meet Remus’ sullen green eyes as he knelt before her. “Remus, honey, I’m fine,” she croaked. Amaris moved to stand, pulling Remus up with her. “Just a few scrapes is all.” Amaris could feel her shirt beginning to stick uncomfortably to her side, and she knew it was more than just a few scrapes, but she didn’t want to make Remus feel any worse than he already did. 

Remus’ eyes scanned over Amaris’ exposed skin, noting all the wounds that were still oozing. His jaw worked for a minute as he tried to come to terms with what he’d done to her. The one thing he’d feared the most had finally come to pass. “You’re still bleeding,” he commented, his voice strained. 

Shaking her head, Amaris took a small step closer to Remus. “It’s nothing. Really.” 

“I . . . Did I . . . When I snapped at you . . .” Remus remembered those moments all too clearly. There had been far too many narrow misses, and he feared one of them hadn’t been a miss. He didn’t know what he’d do if he passed his curse onto Amaris. 

Amaris freed one of her hands from Remus’ grasp and placed it beneath his chin, beckoning him to look at her. “You didn’t bite me Rem. I promise.” At least Amaris hoped so. Everything began blending into a mess of fear and pain. If she had been bitten, they’d find out soon enough. Amaris noted the few scrapes Remus had accrued the night before from slamming against one of the walls in their chase or the occasional swipe of her paw in defense. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and we’ll get back to headquarters.” 

Amaris’ hand moved to intertwine her fingers with his as she tried to lead him from the basement. Remus didn’t budge. Pursing her lips, Amaris peered back over her shoulder at the man. “I’m fixing what I did first.” 

With her heart twisting painfully at his words, Amaris doubled back. She did what she could to hug Remus without getting too much of her blood on his clothes. “Remus-”

“Don’t fight me on this Amaris,” Remus said sharply, cutting her off. “I caused this, and now, I have to do what I can to try and make it right.” 

Amaris pulled away, smiling up at him sadly. “Sweetheart, I’ve been through worse before. This is nothing compared to that.”

Remus shook his head at her. “And look at what you did to Snape after he hurt you.”

“Becuase he was actually trying to hurt me, possibly even kill me. You did nothing wrong, Rem. You weren’t-”

“In control?” he cut her off once again. Simmering anger writhed within Remus. He couldn’t believe he’d been so foolish to let this happen. He’d known it was a bad idea, and now, he had to deal with the repercussions of his actions. “I was when I allowed you to stay.” 

A sigh slipped past Amaris’ lips. “Only because I forced you to. Look, Remus, I don’t blame you, so please don’t blame yourself like I know you’re going to.” Again, Amaris tried to lead him from the room. “Now can we please get cleaned up? I’m exhausted, and I know you are too. I just want to get back home and fall asleep in your arms.” Finally, Remus seemed to give in. He allowed Amaris to lead him to the door, and he quickly snatched her wand away from her when she tried to unlock the door, forgetting momentarily that she'd already done so. Using her wand, he undid the charms, and opened the already unlocked door, ushering Amaris up the stairs and into the kitchen. Remus all but forced Amaris into one of the chairs and set her wand on the table before disappearing from the room to go find the stash of silver and Dittany the twins had stockpiled just in case it was needed. Amaris remained at the table, letting her head fall into her bloodied hands. 

Remus returned to the kitchen in no time and quickly mixed a large amount of the salve in a bowl he'd hastily grabbed from the cupboard. He grabbed the bandages he’d brought along with him just in case and haphazardly threw them down onto the table beside Amaris who was looking at him through her fingers. “I need you to take off your clothes,” he said quietly. 

Amaris shifted nervously beneath his gaze. Sure, Remus had seen her undressed more times than she could count, but she knew the worst of the wounds were hidden beneath her clothes. Reluctantly, Amaris stood, and moved to take off her shirt, but paused when the movement sent a flash of pain coursing through her. Carefully, Remus helped pry the cloth away from the gash on her side and lifted her shirt over her head. As Amaris shed her jeans, Remus inspected the various wounds that littered her body. With a pained sound, Remus turned away from her and grabbed another bowl from the cupboard, filling this one with water. He snagged the small hand towel that hung from the oven door and dipped it in the water as he knelt in front of Amaris. Remus could have used magic to clean away the blood, but he felt it would be better to take the time to make sure he did this right. 

As he carefully wiped away the blood trickling down the side of her face, Remus sighed. “This might sting a little,” he said softly as he rubbed some of the salve into the two claw marks that marred the side of her face. One ran through the edge of her eyebrow, and Remus knew the scars that remained would be a constant reminder of what happened. The wounds quit bleeding, and they began to seal, leaving angry red marks where the gashes had been. “I’m sorry Amaris, but it looks like you’re going to have quite a few more scars after this.” Amaris shrugged, not bothered by the idea. It wasn’t like she hadn’t already accrued numerous marks from her years caring for a variety of creatures. Remus worked his way down her body, sealing every mark he could find. Guilt welled within him every time he spotted a new scar forming. 

When Remus finished cleaning her torso, Amaris slipped her shirt back on, and Remus began tending to her legs. His fingers ghosted over her skin, a slight burning sensation prickling beneath the surface as more salve was applied. Amaris let her head fall against the table, her eyes slipping shut. Remus’ face twisted in anger as he sealed the nasty marks on the back of her leg that Amaris’ had gotten when she tried to escape. Her screams echoed in Remus’ head. The fear in her eyes. Remus paused, remembering what had happened next. He quickly grabbed Amaris’ other leg, turning it to see the blood still seeping from the wounds on it. Holding his breath, Remus dragged the wet cloth across the marks that didn’t resemble any of the other wounds. His heart dropped at the sight. Deep puncture marks marred her flesh. “Amaris?” he asked, his voice shaking. She hummed in response, fading in and out of consciousness. “You don’t remember any chance of being bitten?”

She shook her head slowly, but Remus didn’t see. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from the bite mark. “Not that I recall,” she grumbled into her arm. “Last night is kind of a blur.” Amaris finally lifted her head, gazing down sleepily at the man holding her leg in horror. Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Why do you ask?”

Terrified, grief-stricken, green eyes finally shifted to meet Amaris’. Her heart began pounding at the look Remus was giving her. “I’m so sorry, Amaris,” Remus breathed, voice barely audible. 

“Remus, what’s going on?” Her eyes flickered to where Remus still held her leg. Amaris didn’t comprehend what she was seeing at first. She blinked down at the marks, not willing to accept what it meant. “Maybe it happened when I was a fox. I’ll be fine then.” Hope filled her grey eyes, and she looked back to Remus who was shaking his head solemnly. He’d only scratched her when she was human, but fear coursed through her veins when she realized she didn’t see what happened when she tried to transform to escape him. It had felt different than when his claws slashed her. Amaris bit back her panic, not wanting Remus to feel any worse than he already was. “Oh. So that means I’m . . .” she trailed off, not being able to utter the words.

Remus looked away from her, no longer able to face his wife. “Like me,” he said, wiping salve quickly over the wound before releasing her leg and standing. As Remus moved across the kitchen, Amaris quickly stood, yanking her pants back on as all of her wounds were healed. “I knew this was all a mistake.” Amaris silently padded over to where he stood with his back to her. “I never should have dragged you into this,” he whispered, turning to face her. “Now . . . Because of me . . .” 

Amaris laid a hand on his stiffened shoulders, trying to calm him down. “Moony, listen to me-”

He quickly brushed her hand away from him, and Amaris gave him a pained look. “No, Amaris,” he said, cutting her off. “You could’ve had a normal life.” It felt like someone had shoved a knife into Amaris’ chest and twisted it mercilessly. “You could’ve been in a normal relationship with someone, and you probably would’ve had a happy family by now.” 

Amaris clutched feebly at her chest, trying to soothe the ache that throbbed just behind her ribs. “I don’t care, Remus!” Amaris shouted. Remus was taken aback slightly by her outburst, but his expression soon grew cold and guarded. “Since we were kids, I knew what the risks of being around you were, and I accepted them. It was my fault what happened last night, not yours.” Amaris paused, her chest heaving with her labored breathing. Everything had finally started falling into place for them, and now it was being ripped to shreds before her eyes. “I had twelve long years that I could’ve used to move on and find someone new, but I didn’t.” Tears welled in her eyes, and Amaris did nothing to hold them back. 

Not wanting to see the mess Amaris was becoming, Remus turned his back to her. He knew if he saw the tears spilling over, his resolve would crack, and he’d take Amaris into his arms. He couldn’t let that happen. She was better off without him. He’d singlehandedly managed to ruin the rest of her life. Remus shut his eyes, hating the thought of what he was going to do next. He took a deep breath before saying, “And that was foolish of you to do.”

Remus’ heart broke as the words passed his lips, and it shattered to pieces at the sound that escaped Amaris. Amaris felt empty. The pain in her chest was gone, and in its wake was absolute nothingness. “So I’m a fool for loving you?” Remus couldn’t answer. His heart begged him to say something; to tell her that her love was the greatest thing he’d ever experienced, but he said nothing. Behind him, Amaris started backing away from him. “Glad to know how you really feel, Lupin. If only you could’ve told me that earlier.” Amaris yanked her boots from the ground and set them on the table for a moment. She yanked the ring from her finger and slammed it onto the table beside her shoes. The sound of it had Remus flinching. “Then you wouldn’t be stuck married to a fool, and I wouldn’t be a werewolf. Don’t worry,” Amaris spat, grabbing her shoes once again. “I’ll figure out a way to get you out of this. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go break the news to my brother.” Amaris’ voice cracked at the thought of having to tell Sirius what happened. Remus didn’t once turn to see her leave, and as soon as he heard the sound of Amaris disapparating, he finally let himself collapse against the counter.


	3. Persuasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not sure how many people are still reading this series, but if you are, just know, you're the reason I keep writing it.

When Amaris appeared on the top step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the weight of everything that happened crashed into her. Fresh tears welled in her eyes, and she opened the door, slipping inside. Molly could be heard yelling at the twins in some distant corner of the house. As Amaris passed by the foyer to make her way up to her room, Sirius appeared around the corner. “‘Maris,” he greeted her, and Amaris paid no mind to him. She continued on her way up the stairs, and Sirius grew weary. “Glad to see you’re back.” He glanced to the front door, noticing Remus’ absence. “Where’s Moony?” 

Amaris was halfway up the stairs by this point. “Don’t know.” This raised a red flag to Sirius and he rushed up the stairs after his twin. “Don’t really care.” Amaris picked up her pace, rushing to her room before Sirius could catch her. 

“Amaris, slow down,” he called after her. “Get back here.” It was too late. Amaris had reached her room and slammed the door shut in Sirius’ face. On the other side of the door, she let her boots fall to the floor, and she collapsed beside them with her back resting against the wood. “Amaris,” Sirius’ concerned voice drifted through the door. Amaris’ heart broke all over again at the sound. She knew she was hurting her brother, but she couldn’t be bothered right now. “Open the door, please.”

Biting back tears, Amaris croaked, “Just leave me alone Sirius.”

Sirius leaned against the door, debating on forcing his way in. “Not until you tell me what happened.” 

“Why not go find Lupin and ask him.” Sirius could hear the pain in her voice, and anger flared within him. “Apparently I’m too much of a fool to know anything anyway.” That was the final straw for Sirius. It didn’t matter what Remus was to him. Sirius wasn’t going to allow anyone to treat his sister poorly. He stormed away from Amaris’ door and out of the house. As soon as he was in the sun’s falsely cheery rays, he disapparated to the last place he knew Remus had been. With only one thing on his mind, Sirius threw the front door open and slammed it shut behind him.

Rage coursed through him, and it only worsened when he heard Lupin’s voice echoing through the hall from the kitchen. “Amaris?”

Now that Sirius knew exactly where his target was, he stormed through the house. Sirius burst into the kitchen, seeing Remus’ hopeful face looking up at him. In his hand was Amaris’ wedding ring. “Wrong twin,” Sirius spat. Remus’ face fell at this realization. He’d been a fool to think Amaris would come back for him after everything he did. Sirius moved forward, slamming his hands on the table. “What the hell did you do to my sister?” 

Remus refused to look at Sirius but instead focused on the shining golden band between his fingers. “I’m sure she filled you in enough already.” 

“Actually, she won’t even talk to me.” Sirius leaned in toward the man he used to consider one of his best friends. “So you better start talking instead. If not, they may find a real reason to lock me in Azkaban.” 

Remus couldn’t tell if it was an empty threat or not. There was a hint of insanity that danced behind the rage that blazed in Sirius’ eyes that reminded him so much of Amaris’. Whatever Sirius planned on doing, Remus believed he deserved it fully. “It isn’t my place to tell you,” he stated flatly. “What happened to Amaris is something she needs to work through on her own terms.”

“That’s a bullshit excuse, Lupin.” Sirius threw himself away from the table. His words were true. Remus knew he should be there for Amaris, but how could he? How could she even want him around after what he did to her? “Maybe I was wrong about you all this time. I thought you were good for her.” Sirius’ words sliced through Remus like a hot knife through butter. “Yet, here you are, calling her a fool! Did you even truly care for her at all?” 

Even though he knew he brought this on himself, Remus couldn’t take hearing Sirius accusing him of not caring for his sister. “Of course I did!” Remus reigned himself back in as Sirius rounded on him once again. “It was a mistake though. I never should have married your sister.”

Sirius’ hands twitched with the urge to throttle the werewolf. He couldn’t believe Remus could ever say such a thing. Even if he knew how much pain it caused the man to say, Sirius still wanted nothing more than to make Remus hurt. He took a deep breath, trying to regain control of his twitching fingers. “You’re right.” The eerie calm that had come over Sirius hurt Remus even more than his furious accusations. “Now that I know what you’re really like, Amaris deserved way better than you. She loved you despite your flaws, and this is how you repay her?”

“That’s the problem! It’s because of my flaws that this happened!” Remus was finally on his feet. 

Sirius quickly squared up to him, furious all over again that Remus was back on the idea that Amaris could do better. “Damn it, Lupin. We’ve been through this before! She doesn’t care about what you are!” Sirius shouted at Remus.

Heat rose in Remus’ face, tinging his cheeks pink. Before he could stop the words, they were tumbling past his lips. “Maybe if she would’ve cared, she wouldn’t have been bitten!” 

Sirius deflated. All his anger was washed away in an instant. Remus knew he’d messed up the moment he saw Sirius’ eyes widen in horror. “What did you just say?” he whispered, not comprehending what was going on anymore. 

“Amaris was bitten last night.”

Sirius refused to believe it. “She was a fox, Lupin. She’ll be fine. You’ve bitten me before, and I’m not a werewolf.” Remus shook his head solemnly. The pieces slowly began to fall into place. “She wasn’t a fox? What was Amaris doing in human form around you? She knows better than to do that.”

For the first time since Sirius’ arrival, Remus met Sirius’ even stare. “She panicked.” Sirius’ face grew unreadable as he thought of what his sister could’ve possibly gone through in his absence. He knew he shouldn’t have let her be with Remus on her own. “Things got out of hand, and Amaris was pretty beat up by that point. She tried to escape, and when I got close, she went to transform back, but it was too late.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he understood how Remus was feeling. He felt he was to blame for letting Amaris talk him into staying with Harry. It still didn’t justify the way Remus was handling the situation. “So, what you’re telling me is you turned my sister into a werewolf, then you cast her off to the side to figure it out on her own?” Disgust laced Sirius’ words, and Remus realized just how wrong he was to do so. “Of all the things you could do, that was your best option?” Sirius shook his head, backing out of the kitchen. He couldn’t stand to remain here with Remus a second longer. His sister was at home, by herself, facing a lifetime of torment. “I’d tell you to fix this, but it isn’t even worth the effort. I’ll see you around Lupin, though not by choice.” With that, Sirius spun on his heel, rushing out of the house to get back to Amaris. Once again, Remus was left to drown in his own thoughts.

Was he right to abandon Amaris like he had? What more damage could he possibly do to her now that her life was going to be riddled with ridicule and pain? Remus fell back into his seat at the table and his forehead came to rest against the cool wood.

Back at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius was hastily scrawling away at a letter. When he completed it, he went in search of Molly. He found her upstairs, trying to clean up anything she could. “Molly, would you mind if I borrowed Errol? I need to get a letter to Dumbledore.” Molly jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice, not hearing his approach. 

Calming herself, Molly gave him a small smile. “Of course dear. He should be out back in the garden somewhere.” When she saw Sirius’ strained features, her smile faltered. “Is everything alright?” 

“Everything’s fine,” Sirius called over his shoulder as he was already halfway out of the room. He left Molly standing in disbelief as Sirius hurried to the back garden. He found Errol perched on one of the low branches of the tree closest to the door. He held his arm out, and Errol swooped down toward him. Sirius hastily attached the letter to his leg. “Get that to Dumbledore as fast as you can, Errol.” The owl hooted softly before flapping its wings and attempting to take off. Errol faltered, hitting the ground with a thump before shaking his wings out and reattempting. This time, he managed to make it into the air, and Sirius wondered briefly if the owl would even make it to Hogwarts. Shaking his head, Sirius made his way back into the house and went directly to Amaris’ room where he knew she was still hiding. 

He could hear her quiet sobs through the door, and Sirius knocked on the door. There was no response, and Sirius quickly grew annoyed. “Amaris, open the door before I break it down.” 

When there was still no response from the other side of the door, Sirius began beating his fist against the door harder than before. The sound echoed through the halls, and this stirred Walburga. She began wailing, and Sirius’ pounding became louder. “What is it now?” Amaris’ weary voice came through the door. Sirius said nothing but instead began rattling the locked doorknob as he continued beating on the door. Finally, the door opened a smidge. He could see Amaris’ blotchy face through the crack in the door, and he shoved the door open. Amaris fought against him, but it was no use. “Sirius, stop,” she demanded. It was too late. Sirius had forced his way into her room, and he shut the door behind him. He moved to sit on her bed, and Amaris merely watched as he did so. 

Sirius beckoned for her to sit with him. “Come here,” he said softly, patting the bed beside him. Amaris gave in, knowing Sirius wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. She locked the door once again before collapsing against her brother. Sirius wound an arm around her shoulder, pulling her against his frame. He peered down at Amaris, taking in her reddened eyes and fresh scars that were visible since her hair was pulled into a tangled bun. Sirius reached up, his thumb tracing the reddened scars that were surely remnants of the night before. “No matter what, you know I’ll always be here for you, right? Nothing will ever change that.”

Fresh tears spilled over, and Amaris wondered how she hadn’t run out of tears to cry yet. She tucked her face against her brother’s shoulder, soaking his black shirt. “I’m scared, Sirius,” Amaris whispered. She’d been trying to come to terms with the fact that she was facing a life of change on her own now. To be perfectly honest, Amaris had expected to be bitten at some point during her life with the risks she took around Remus. What she hadn’t expected was to go through it without him by her side. 

The hand on her shoulder began rubbing it idly, trying to soothe her as much as possible. “I know. Lupin told me.”

A harsh sob ripped free from Amaris, and she clung to Sirius. Her fists grabbed the thin fabric of his shirt as though it would save her from drowning in her own sorrow. Sirius held his sister as she cried, doing what he could to try and calm her sobs. He hated seeing her so broken. “It wouldn’t be so bad if he was here,” Amaris choked out between sobs. “He would be able to explain everything to me. Being with him taught me a lot about what’s next, but I have so many questions.” Like what it was going to feel like. Remus’ pained wails echoed in her head, and Amaris was already dreading her first full moon. 

“Even if I don’t have the answers for you, I can promise you I’ll be by your side every step of the way,” Sirius promised. He didn’t fancy the idea of being with Amaris through her transformations, but he wasn’t going to leave her alone. 

The thought of having Sirius around soothed Amaris slightly. She knew he would do everything he could to ease her pain. “We only have a month,” she whispered. The next full moon was just after the start of term, and Amaris groaned at the thought.

As his sister’s grip loosened on his shirt, Sirius peered down at her. Amaris’ tears had finally subsided for the time being. “It’ll be alright,” he reassured her. “I’ve already sent a letter to Dumbledore, and I’m sure he’ll have the Wolfsbane potion made for you as well.”

Amaris shook her head violently, leaning away from Sirius. “I can’t go back to school. Not like this.” Remus had been right. Her life was in shambles now. Amaris had no desire to return back to school and teach. She wouldn’t be able to face her students.

Beside her, Sirius let out a sad sound. “I doubt you’ll be able to remain here.” Amaris’ fearful eyes landed on Sirius’. “Dumbledore asked both you and Lupin to remain as teachers.”

The realization of what that meant had pain flaring in Amaris’ chest once again. From September until June, Amaris was going to have to see Remus every day. “Even more of a reason to stay here,” she grumbled. If she went back to school now, it would be like the year Sirius had escaped all over again. She’d be spending her time locked away in her quarters hiding from the world. Amaris wouldn’t be able to bear the pitiful looks of her coworkers as word spread about what happened. “I can’t deal with it right now. I can’t face him, Sirius. I won’t.” Amaris’ voice began to waver once again. “He did this. Even though it was my fault I got bitten, he still chose to abandon me.”

Sirius began shushing his sister as she broke down once again. “I know, Vix, I know,” Sirius said quietly, his mind drifting. Sirius regretted not giving Remus a good hit or two for his twin. He hadn’t been around to see what Amaris was like the first time Remus had abandoned her, but he assumed it had to be just as bad as it was this time.

“What do I do, Sirius?” Amaris whispered, just wanting to disappear. “You always know how to make things better.”

He wanted nothing more than to wave his wand and make Amaris feel better, but Sirius didn’t know what to do. Guilt welled within him. “Do I? I’m the one that pushed you back into his arms.” Sirius felt as though he was to blame for what his sister was going through. As much as he wanted to blame Remus, he couldn’t fully do so. Beside him, Amaris was rubbing the heels of her hands against her bleary eyes.

She sniffled slightly before saying, “I just want it to stop hurting, Pads.”

Sirius stood with a sigh. He couldn’t do much, but he did know a way to help Amaris escape the pain for a little while. “Let me see if I can find something to help you sleep.” Amaris nodded, knowing she did actually need to get some sleep. She’d been up since the morning the day before. The woman watched as Sirius disappeared from the room. She heard him talking to someone outside of her door, but Amaris couldn’t make out what was being said. With slow, jerky movements, Amaris shifted on her bed, not bothering to change her clothes before she tucked herself beneath the covers.

The sun had long disappeared from the sky, and Sirius sat in the foyer with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Everyone in the house had retired for the night, and the only light that shone in the room was the rays of the waning moon streaming through the open window. Sirius reclined in the sofa, his feet resting on the decrepit coffee table in front of him. He didn’t know how long he sat there, mulling over what was to come. As Sirius drained his glass, the sound of a knock on the front door had him sitting bolt upright. He set his glass on the table and grabbed his wand from where it rested beside him. Holding the wood tightly, Sirius made his way to the door, and opened it slightly. He met the guest with his wand pointed directly at their forehead. Sirius refused to lower it when he saw who it was. “What do you want?” he grumbled.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, not liking the look he was on the receiving end of. “To fix things,” he said quietly. Sirius still refused to budge. “It’s the least I can do.”

Finally lowering his wand, Sirius folded his arms across his chest. “Then you’re going to have to wait. She’s sleeping.” Sirius had managed to find an old draught of peace and quickly offered it to his sister. Amaris had been sleeping peacefully ever since, and Sirius would be damned if he let Remus wake her up.

Remus offered Sirius a nod, and the man finally moved out of the way, opening the door further. Sirius wanted nothing less than to let him in, but if there was a chance of things returning to normal, he’d have to take it. “Then I’ll wait,” Remus said, stepping into the house as he closed the door behind himself. Sirius was already disappearing back into the foyer, and Remus didn’t know what to do with himself. He’d spent the entirety of the day warring with himself over what he should do, and finally, he’d found himself knocking on their door. Now that he was here, Remus was uncomfortable. What if Amaris sent him away? He knew he would deserve it after the things he’d said to her, but he didn’t know if he could take that happening. With a long sigh, Remus made his way into the foyer. Darkened grey eyes followed his every movement as he sat in the chair across from Sirius. The man said nothing at all, and that only worsened Remus’ worry. “I’m sorry.”

Sirius scoffed, lowering his glass to sit on the armrest beside him. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to,” he spat. Sirius felt slightly victorious at the pained look Remus had. “You broke her. Again. And you better hope this can be fixed.” The pair fell into silence, Sirius glaring at the werewolf across from him. Remus did his best to avoid Sirius’ heated stare, but the few times he did catch his gaze, Remus contemplated leaving. For most of the night, neither male budged aside from Sirius reaching for the bottle of Firewhiskey to top his glass off.

When morning finally rolled around, Molly made her way into the foyer to find Sirius and Remus fast asleep. Sirius was sprawled across the couch, his glass resting beside the almost empty bottle of Firewhiskey. Opposite him, Remus was crammed uncomfortably in the chair. Hands planted firmly on her hips, Molly cleared her throat, and both men jolted awake. “Just what is going on here?” she asked sternly.

Sirius blinked at the woman blearily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. “Well, I was sleeping,” he grumbled, not wanting to be awake just yet.

As Sirius rolled over to bury his face against the back of the couch and go back to sleep, Molly tutted at him. “Come on you two, breakfast is ready.”

Neither one moved to get up straight away. Molly gave them a stern look, and Sirius groaned, rolling off the couch and hitting the ground with a thump. She sighed at his theatrics but disappeared back into the kitchen. Remus suppressed a yawn and stretched languidly, his joints popping as he did so. Sirius planted his hands flat against the ground and pushed himself off the floor, brushing his rumpled curls from his face as he made his way to the kitchen. The man was still pointedly ignoring Remus, and awkwardly, the werewolf lifted himself from the chair and followed Sirius into the kitchen. Tonks and Arthur were in the kitchen already, discussing Rufus Scrimgeour. Sirius only half listened as Tonks warned them of the odd questions he’d been asking her and Kingsley. He plucked a piece of toast from the plate on the counter and shoved it into his mouth as Molly gave him a concerned look. “Sirius, where’s Amaris? I haven’t seen her in two days,” she commented worriedly. It was rather unlike Amaris to not be hovering around Remus, and she couldn’t help but worry.

Sirius gave her a shrug, swallowing his bite of toast. “Sleeping. She had a long night.”

Molly gave an exasperated sigh, and Sirius reclined against the counter, watching as Remus sat beside Tonks. His eyes narrowed at the pair, and Remus glanced down at his hands folded on the table. “Well, she’s going to miss Harry this morning if she sleeps any longer.” As if on cue, Harry stepped into the kitchen. “Oh, good morning Harry,” Molly said, rushing over to the boy. “Breakfast?” Harry offered her a shrug. “What would you like?”

Sirius could see the tension tugging at the teen’s features. “Just toast, thanks.” Molly nodded and moved to get Harry a plate of food.

“How are you feeling, Harry?” Sirius asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Harry merely shrugged at the man, not knowing what to say. “Don’t you worry, it’ll all be over soon. In a few hours’ time, you’ll be cleared, and this will all be behind us,” Arthur told Harry, trying to lift his spirits. Harry sat at the table, and Molly placed his food in front of him. Arthur told Harry of Amelia Bones and how she was in charge of his trial.

Sirius pushed himself away from the counter and moved to place a single hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Just remain polite and stick to the facts.”

“He’s right,” Remus commented, earning himself a heated glare from Sirius. Remus ignored him. No matter what happened, Remus was still part of the Order and Harry’s professor. Nothing would stop him from caring for the teen. “The law is on your side. Even underage wizards can use magic in life threatening situations.” As Remus said this, Molly had moved to do what she could to try and tidy up Harry’s appearance.

She tried to tame his wild hair and quickly grew frustrated when it wouldn’t lie flat. “I do believe we should be off,” Arthur said as Molly tried harder to comb Harry’s hair. “We’ll be early, but better early than late, I say.” Harry quickly stood, escaping Molly’s ministrations, and everyone wished him well. With one final goodbye, Arthur led Harry from the kitchen, leaving everyone remaining to stare after them in anticipation. After a moment, Remus stood from the table, following after Harry and Arthur, escaping Sirius’ darkened stare. Taking a steadying breath, Remus tried to prepare himself for what was to come next.

He silently made his way up the stairs and found himself standing in front of the familiar wooden door that led to the room he and Amaris had been sharing for the last few months. He raised his hand to knock but thought better of it. Placing a single hand on the doorknob, he twisted it, and thankfully, the door was unlocked. The door creaked as he slowly opened it, and he saw Amaris in her bed, wrapped in a tight cocoon beneath the covers. Black curls spilled out across her pillow messily. His heart began thumping painfully in his chest, and Remus forced himself to step into the room as she stirred. He quietly shut the door behind himself and froze when he heard Amaris’ voice. “Sirius?” she asked, her voice muted by the blankets covering her face. “Did Harry leave already?”

Taking a deep breath, Remus said, “He just left.”

The blankets pulled away from Amaris’ face enough to reveal her cloudy grey eyes. Quickly, she rolled over, placing her shield back over her face. “Oh, it’s you,” she grumbled. Her heart raced. Hope welled within her, but she shoved it down. “Can you go find Sirius for me? I need to speak to someone who cares.”

The small shake in Amaris’ voice pulled on Remus’ heartstrings. He wanted to rush forward and take her in his arms, apologizing over and over again, promising he’d never turn his back on her again. He didn’t though. Amaris would surely react poorly to that. Instead, he merely said, “I do care, Amaris. I always have and I always will. You know that.”

Beneath the blankets, Amaris scoffed. Her hands gripped the sheets tighter. “Actually Remus, I don’t. I don’t know anything anymore.” She was momentarily glad she was hidden from his view, and him from hers.

“If I didn’t care, why would I be here?”

“Guilt. Pity. Remorse. A lot of reasons, really.”

Amaris could hear Remus draw in a shaky breath. He raked a hand through his sandy hair. “I won’t deny feeling guilty over what happened, but it’s not the reason why I’m here.”

From where he stood, he could see Amaris shifting beneath the blankets. Her eyes appeared once again, and they were cold and guarded. “Then why?” she whispered, and Remus barely heard her.

Amaris watched as Remus worried his bottom lip for a moment. She could see him battling with himself before he said, “Because I love you. Always have and always will. I shouldn’t have said the things I did yesterday, but Amaris, my worst fears finally came true.” The hurt in his voice sliced at Amaris’ already weeping heart. “I ruined your life,” he choked out. Amaris wanted to call him ridiculous. He hadn’t ruined her life. Sure, things were going to be more complicated for her now, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t figure out a way to make things work. “That doesn’t make you the fool. I was so lucky to have you in my life, and if you won’t have me in your life anymore, I understand. I just want you to know I’m here for you if you need anything at all.” Silence fell over them. Neither of them moved as Remus’ words hung heavily in the air. After a few more moments of silence, Remus accepted Amaris’ refusal to say anything as her dismissing him. Trying to hold his composure, Remus gave her a nod, his hand reaching for the doorknob. “I’ll leave you be now.”

Remus turned his back, opening the door and preparing to vanish from Amaris’ life again. Before he could do so, a weak call of, “Remus,” had him pausing. He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Amaris sitting up in her bed, watching him warily. Her fingers clutched the blankets so hard her knuckles were white. “Don’t go.” Remus stepped back into the room, closing the door once again. “Maybe I am a fool, but I don’t want to lose you. I thought that being married meant we’d be together forever, but I realize now that there’s still the chance of a life without you.”

Finally, Remus made his way to stand beside Amaris’ bed. Taking a risk, he laid a hand over hers. “I’m not going anywhere Amaris. I won’t let you go through this alone.”

“Don’t stay because you pity me. If that’s the only thing keeping you here, just leave now instead of later,” Amaris said, steeling herself for Remus’ response.

To her relief, Remus shook his head at her. “Then you better move over because I’m staying.” Quickly, Amaris shifted in the bed, making room for Remus. He slipped beneath the blankets, and Amaris allowed him to wrap his arms around her. “I know what life is like without you, and I’m not going back to that hell.”

Her head came to rest against his chest, and Amaris peered up at him. “Then why push me away?” she asked quietly.

Remus’ hand came to run through her mess of unruly curls. She felt his chest rise and fall beneath her as he took a deep breath. “I don’t know. I panicked.” Amaris’ hand sought out Remus’ free one, and her fingers interlaced themselves with his. “I thought you’d be better off without me.” They both knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. Neither one of them could feel whole without the other. They both lay together in silence, relieved they could make it through this together. “You know,” Remus commented, breaking the silence. Amaris’ eyes had slipped shut at the soothing feeling of Remus’ fingers in her hair. She hummed lightly in response. “Sirius can be very persuasive when he wants to be.”

Amaris shook with a silent laugh. “By persuasive, you mean he threatened you,” she implied. Amaris knew how protective Sirius could be of her.

“On more than one occasion.” At this, Amaris actually laughed. The pain she’d felt earlier dissipated, and finally, everything felt right in the world again.


	4. Ghosts of the Past

Amaris stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive with Remus by her side. In Hagrid’s absence, she’d been asked to take over his duties of escorting the first years across the Black Lake. She reached down, fixing her robes for what had to be the third time that evening. Amaris wasn’t happy. Dumbledore had informed them of the Ministry’s plans to have a hand in the school’s operation this year, and Amaris thought of trying once again to turn in her resignation. The only thing stopping her was Dumbledore’s orders for her and Remus to remain at the school. A hand landed on her shoulder, and Amaris met soft, green eyes. “Don’t worry,” Remus whispered to her, leaning in close enough that his lips brushed softly against her ear. “I’m sure everything will be fine. You’ve been cleared from the Ministry, so unless you’ve done something crazy that I don’t know about, you have no reason to worry.” 

“I know, but after everything, I just can’t stand the idea of having to work with the Ministry again,” Amaris grumbled. She still held a grudge against anyone that blindly followed the crooked ideals of the Ministry, and rightfully so. 

Remus wrapped his arms around her, placing a chaste kiss to Amaris’ lips. “I understand. I’m not exactly happy about it either.” In the distance, the soft rumble of the Hogwarts Express could be heard. Remus let a small sigh pass his lips. “I should be on my way. I’ll save your usual seat.” 

Giving Remus one last squeeze, Amaris stepped away from him. “Right, I’ll see you in a little bit.”

As he took his leave, Amaris watched Remus pause for a moment. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked at Amaris. “Try not to let any of the new students drown.”

Amaris rolled her eyes at him. “No promises,’ she said coyly, returning his smirk with one of her own. Shaking his head, Remus began making his way to the castle, and Amaris was left standing alone on the platform. She watched as the familiar train came into view, slowing down as it reached the platform. When the train rumbled to a stop, the doors opened, and students began filing out. Straightening up to her entire five foot five stature, Amaris tried to make herself stand out from the mass of students milling around her. “First years!” she called out above the chatter. “First years over here!” A few wide-eyed students made their way to stand before her, and Amaris gave them a bright smile. As she scanned the crowd for the other students she was put in charge of, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione with Neville and Luna. She gave them a quick wave which they returned before focusing back on the task at hand. “Come on now, all of you over here!”

The students that came to stand before here showed a mixture of awe and fear. Soon, most of the carriages were gone, and the platform was almost empty. When Amaris didn’t see any straggling first years, she beamed down at the students in front of her. “Is this all of you?” Everyone looked around, not knowing how to respond. “Let’s hope so. Follow me,” she demanded, turning on her heel and walking toward the boats that waited by the shore of the Black Lake. As she walked, Amaris chattered idly to the students, trying to put them at ease. “I’m Professor Black. I’m the Care of Magical Creatures professor here. Come third year, I hope to see each of your smiling faces in my class.”

The students toddled along behind her, trying to keep up all the while taking in everything around them. When Amaris came to a stop, all of the students did the same, watching her intently. “Right then, all of you, in the boats.” Amaris gestured to the small boats that rested on the shoreline. Warily, everyone began making their way toward them, unsure of themselves. Amaris watched as they shuffled around, calling, “No more than four of you in-Merlin’s beard!” One of the girls slipped trying to get in and fell directly into the chilled water of the lake. Amaris quickly rushed over, stepping into the cold water to help the student back to her feet. As the water began soaking her jeans, Amaris groaned, helping the girl over the edge of the boat. When she was securely inside, Amaris slipped her half-wet cloak from her shoulders and draped it around the girl.

Shaking her head, Amaris stepped into the boat at the lead of the group. Two students sat in it, watching her curiously. Amaris held her hand out, readying to start their journey across the lake. Before she did so, she made sure everyone was seated. “If anyone else plans to go for a swim, at least warn me first. In all honesty, I wouldn’t recommend doing so, the water is freezing.” This earned a few giggles from some of the students. With a small gesture, Amaris set the boats in motion. Carefully, Amaris sat in the front of the boat, facing the students to make sure there weren’t any more accidents.

She smiled when she saw the students’ faces light up in awe, and a few gasps could be heard. She knew without looking that Hogwarts had come into view. “Beautiful isn’t it?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the sprawling castle that glowed faintly from the lights hidden within. “I haven’t seen the school like this since I was in your shoes many years ago.”

Finally, they reached their destination without any further accidents. The boats beached themselves on the shore, and Amaris stepped onto solid ground once again, beckoning the students to do the same. “Here we are, safe and sound.” The students gathered around her once again, and Amaris caught a glimpse of the small girl swaddled in her cloak. “Moony will never let me hear the end of this,” she grumbled to herself before turning on her heel. “Welcome to Hogwarts!” She led the group up the lawn to where McGonagall was waiting for them at one of the many entrances.

The door opened, and warm light spilled out onto the lawn. “There you are,” McGonagall said, eyes scanning the group behind Amaris. When her eyes fell on the girl wearing the cloak that was much too large for her, Minerva glanced back to Amaris. “What happened?”

Amaris gave her a shrug. “Boating mishap, but it’s all good now.” Amaris turned to face the girl with a smile. “You can keep that until the end of the feast. Wouldn’t want you catching a cold on your first night.” Facing McGonagall again, Amaris stepped forward into the castle. “See you soon Minerva.” The woman nodded at her, and Amaris disappeared into the castle. Amaris made her way toward the Great Hall, her boots squelching with every step as they were still soaked from her dip in the lake. Mildly annoyed, she tugged at the sleeves of her black sweater, trying to distract herself from the disgusting feeling.

As she stepped into the Great Hall that was filled to the brim with students excited over another year, she glanced up at the staff table. Remus was talking with Filius, and Amaris shifted her gaze to the Gryffindor table to find Harry. A flash of bright pink at the staff table caught her eye, and Amaris’ steps faltered. Dread coiled in her stomach, bringing with it the urge to vomit. All too familiar scrutinizing brown eyes followed her every movement. A twisted smirk took up residence on the woman’s round, toad-like face. Amaris’ hands began to shake, and she rushed toward her seat, trying to escape the woman’s stare.

Amaris fell into her seat, ignoring the bewildered stares of Remus and Filius. She clenched her hands into fists on the table, trying to conceal their quaking. “Where’s your cloak?” Remus asked her, faintly aware of Amaris’ frantic behavior.

“Around a first year,” Amaris said, her voice clipped.

Remus blinked at her, confused by her shortness. He watched as she stared down at the table before her, her jaw working as she tried to keep her composure. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and Remus didn’t miss the small flinch she gave. “I was only joking earlier,” he said quietly.

Beneath his hand, Amaris gave him a halfhearted shrug. “It was before we even left. Tripped getting into the boat.”

Remus knew something was very wrong. Amaris wouldn’t be this torn up over a student falling into the lake under her watch. He knew her first full moon was next week, and she may be starting to feel the effects of it. Quietly, he asked, “Amaris, are you alright?”

“Fine.” In reality, Amaris was a wreck. The room around her flashed back and forth between the Great Hall and the darkened cell she used to call home for months. The warm glow of the candles faded to the dim beam of a lantern. A scream was trying to claw its way out of her throat.

From where he still held her shoulder, Remus could feel Amaris’ muscles twitching and tensing. He leaned in to whisper, “Vixen, I know you’re lying to me.”

The sound of his voice brought Amaris back to the present. Finally, she lifted her eyes from the table and looked at him. Remus noted the way they were clouded and distant, and worry flooded through him. “I don’t want to talk about it right now.” Amaris’ voice was strained, and before Remus could say anything further, the doors to the Great Hall flew open, and McGonagall stepped through. The sorting ceremony came and went. Remus didn’t pay much mind to it as he was far too concerned about Amaris. Had something else happened while they were apart? Was it the looming presence of the full moon that had her worried? Questions continued flitting through his mind as he watched Amaris prod her food as the feast began.

Amaris couldn’t bring herself to eat. She was too distraught over seeing the woman that haunted her memories. Occasionally, she spared glances over at Remus who hadn’t touched his food either. She felt bad worrying him, but this wasn’t the time or place to tell him the truth. He watched her carefully until Dumbledore took his place at the front of the hall. “If I may ask for a few moments of your time, I will begin to start-of-term announcements,” Dumbledore said as the students fell silent, the feast having concluded. He went on to explain the dangers of the Forbidden Forest to the new students and about Filch’s ever-expanding list of forbidden items. “There has been a slight change to our staff this year, as Miss Dolores Umbridge will be filling in a new position of Head Inspector at Hogwarts.” Amaris’ empty stomach heaved. Umbridge was going to be at school all year long. Somehow, every year managed to get worse for her. “Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will be held-“

Dumbledore was cut off by the sound of a woman clearing her throat. He fell silent and glanced at the opposite end of the staff table from Amaris and Remus. The tiny, stout, pink swaddled woman made her way to stand beside Dumbledore. Amaris’ gaze never left the woman, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see the shock plastered on the students’ faces. “Thank you, Headmaster, for that kind welcome.” That familiar sickly-sweet voice set Amaris’ teeth on edge. Her eyes narrowed at the woman who began addressing the students. “Well, I must say, it’s lovely to be back at Hogwarts after all this time! And all these smiling little faces staring back at me. I’m looking forward to our time together. Now, the Ministry of Magic-“ Amaris only half-listened as Umbridge poorly veiled her threats behind seemingly placid ideals of the Ministry.

Umbridge claimed the Ministry was now invested in the future of the students more than ever before. Amaris bit back a vehement scoff at her words. Umbridge promised to better the education system at Hogwarts and alluded to a series of changes that would be coming over the duration of their term. A sick feeling fell over Amaris and Remus. They both knew that meant one way or another, they weren’t going to remain teaching much longer. With Remus’ known status as a werewolf and Amaris an ex-criminal in the Ministry’s eyes, Umbridge would surely force them out. As her speech finally concluded, Umbridge passed the stand back to Dumbledore, and he resumed his speech as though nothing had happened.

Without many announcements left to make, Dumbledore quickly concluded the feast and turned the students loose for the night. Amaris quickly stood, preparing to disappear from the hall and out into the fresh air of the night to clear her head. Determined to find out what was wrong with his wife, Remus stood along with her. He trailed along behind Amaris, but before they made it far, Amaris paused when there was a cry of, “Professor Black!” Amaris turned to see the small Hufflepuff girl from earlier running over to her. Her cloak was wadded up in the girl’s arms, and she held it out toward Amaris, beaming brightly at the woman. “Thanks for letting me borrow that, professor!”

Amaris accepted the fabric from the girl, tucking it carefully under her arm. She forced a smile and said, “It’s no problem.” Her eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff table where the prefects were preparing to lead the new students to their dorms. “Now, you should be on your way. Macmillan doesn’t look like he’s going to wait up for you.” With an exuberant nod, the girl waved at Amaris before taking off to join the rest of the new Hufflepuffs. Knowing Remus was still standing behind her, Amaris unfurled her cloak that had thankfully dried in the warmth of the Great Hall and slid it over her shoulders. “I’m going out. I need some fresh air,” she informed him.

As Amaris began walking out of the Great Hall, Remus kept up with her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but Amaris refused to stop. “’Maris,” he said desperately.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t come with.” Amaris gave him a quick glance over her shoulder. Remus’ eyes were clouded with worry, and he said nothing further as Amaris led him out of the hall and through the castle.

She didn’t stop walking until she reached the edge of the darkened lake. Wrapping her cloak around herself tightly, Amaris all but collapsed to the ground. As Amaris pulled her knees to her chest, Remus sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Her head fell against his shoulder and slowly, the tension in her body began to fade. “Will you tell me what’s going on?” Remus asked, fearing her answer.

Amaris drew in a deep breath. “It’s Umbridge.”

A small amount of relief washed over Remus. He was thankful he wasn’t the cause of her stress this time. “I figured. You looked about ready to pounce during her speech.” Amaris shrugged. She hadn’t realized it at the time, but thinking back, she could remember herself glaring daggers at the woman the entirety of her speech. Through her cloak, she could feel Remus give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “It isn’t just because she’s here on Ministry business, is it? You didn’t act like this, even when Crouch and Bagman were around during the tournament.”

For a single moment, Amaris cursed the fact that Remus was so observant. Usually, she loved the fact that he could read her like a book, but for once, she wished she could keep this one secret. Sadly, she shook her head. “You’re right. Dolores and I have quite a history together.”

If Amaris wasn’t too busy staring out at the lake, she would’ve seen the wide-eyed look Remus was giving her. “You’ve met?” he asked incredulously.

A humorless laugh escaped Amaris. “You could say that.” Finally, her grey eyes shifted from the water to meet Remus’. “Though there was never much talk during our time together. Not much you can say when you’re under the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.”

Remus fell into a stunned silence. He blinked a few times, trying to piece together what Amaris had just said. Her nonchalant tone had him reeling. “Wait. Amaris.” She cocked an eyebrow lazily at him. “Umbridge-“

“Was the one to try and torture information about Sirius out of me? Yeah, she was.”

Amaris began fiddling idly with a loose string hanging from her cloak. She could feel Remus tensing beside her. “Then what is she doing here?” he asked, his voice thick with anger. Amaris shrugged in response. “How could she even get away with that in the first place?” His blazing green eyes found hers, and Amaris felt bad for throwing this on him.

“Crouch authorized the use of unforgivable curses on suspected Death Eaters,” Amaris said plainly. She recalled the few times she’d had to use them when she was an Auror. Knowing what it felt like to be on the receiving end of them, Amaris fully understood why they were classified as unforgivable. “And besides, it was all done in secret behind closed doors.”

Remus shifted beside her, preparing to stand. “Vix, we need to tell Dumbledore.”

Placing a hand on Remus’ thigh, she shook her head at him solemnly. “He already knows. Dumbledore is the one who broke me out of there, remember?”

This did anything but calm Remus. Unhappily, he settled back on the ground beside Amaris, feeling the chill of the cold ground seeping into his bones. “And he’s allowing someone like that around the students?”

Amaris’ hand moved to wind its way around Remus’ waist. She could tell he was just as unhappy as she was over the matter. “He doesn’t have a choice. Dumbledore can’t outright fight the will of the Ministry.”

As her words sank in, Remus turned to face her, engulfing Amaris in a tight hug. As she curled into his embrace, Remus pressed his cheek against her soft curls. “I’m so sorry Amaris,” he sighed. “I can’t even begin to imagine how you must be feeling right now.”

As Amaris buried her face against his chest, the familiar scent of cedar surrounded her. She wished for nothing more than to remain like this, in the safety of his embrace, forever. “It doesn’t matter,” she grumbled against him. “I’ll be fine. It was just a bit of a shock to see her here after all this time.” Amaris paused, recalling the threats Umbridge had made earlier. “Though, judging by what she said, I can only assume that things will get worse around here.”

The pair spent a while longer curled up on the shore of the lake before Remus mentioned something about needed to get back to his office. With a sigh, he released Amaris and helped her to her feet. She felt lighter after telling him her final secret. Together, they made their way back to the castle, and as they stepped inside, Amaris noticed a dull ache that had formed deep in her joints. Her brow creased as Amaris realized just what that meant. As soon as they were within the confines of Remus’ office, Amaris collapsed into the couch, trying to relieve the ache, but it offered no relief. Remus could see the pain clear as day on her face, and with a sullen sigh, he sat beside her. “It’ll fade with the potion,” he assured her, rubbing her shoulders in a useless effort to soothe the pain. Remus knew all too well that nothing aside from Wolfsbane could mute the deep ache that came and went with the moon.

Amaris leaned into his touch, willing the pain away. She’d had time to come to terms with her new condition, but now that she was feeling the physical effects of it, Amaris was forced to relive the realization that she was no longer human. There was a beast living within her, trying to break free of its cage. A sharp knock on the door echoed through the room, and Remus called for the guest to enter. As the door creaked open, Snape sauntered into the room, two goblets of smoking liquid in his hands. Hastily, Remus stood, graciously taking the goblets from him and handing one to Amaris. “Thank you, Severus,” Remus said gratefully.

Snape’s beady black eyes drifted between the two of them, the hint of a knowing smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. The sight of Amaris daintily holding the goblet in her hands, staring down into the murky potion as the blue smoke wafted across her face gave Snape a malicious sense of satisfaction. “I always knew this day would come,” Snape drawled. Amaris’ eyes flashed up to him, narrowing in anger. “How does it feel, Black, finally becoming the monster you loved so much?”

In a flash, Amaris was off the couch, setting her goblet on the nearest flat surface she could find. “You shut your mouth, Snivellus,” Amaris growled, taking a few steps closer to the man. The beast beneath the surface reared its head, fueling Amaris’ anger. Remus placed his goblet on his desk beside Amaris’ just in case he needed to intervene. Amaris folded her arms across her chest, feigning the appearance of being lost in thought. “If I recall correctly, you would’ve been in my place many years ago had Potter not stepped in to save your miserable life.”

Not appearing the least bit perturbed by her statement, Snape cocked his head to the side. His greasy hair fell limply over his features. “If not for you and your brother, I wouldn’t have been in that situation to begin with.”

Amaris couldn’t help the sadistic laugh that bubbled in her chest. “Should’ve kept your nose out of our business.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed before resuming his normal, bland expression. “I’d suggest you watch yourself, Black. Wouldn’t want to have an accident with the Ministry poking around, would we?” The threat was all but lost on Amaris. Remus, on the other hand, understood the severity of Snape’s words. He stepped forward, placing a hand on Amaris’ shoulder to try and reign her in to the best of his ability as Snape said, “I just might try adding sugar to your goblet next time to make it taste better for you.”

Remus clasped a hand over Amaris’ mouth, silencing whatever she was about to say next. She glared vehemently at him, but Remus didn’t budge. “There will be no need for that, Severus. We’re both on the same team now. If we turn against one another, surely we stand no chance of making it through this.”

The three professors fell into silence, Amaris still fighting to break free from Remus to shout at Snape. With a note of finality, Snape said, “I’ll be by tomorrow with your next dose.” His eyes fell on Amaris who was glaring heatedly back at him. “I’ll do my best to make sure yours doesn’t get tainted, Black.” With a dramatic flair, Snape exited the room, his black robes billowing around his form. Once the door was shut, Remus released his hold on Amaris, and she stepped away from him, turning her glare on him.

Remus turned his back on her, moving to grab the goblets from his desk. As he handed Amaris’ back to her, Remus said, “Amaris, for now, I need you to play nice. Remember what Dumbledore said at the end of last term?”

The writhing beast finally stilled, and Amaris’ anger ebbed away. With a pout, she stared down at the smoking goblet in her hands. “He started it,” she grumbled.

“Even so, Umbridge was the one who drafted the recent laws against werewolves.” Over the summer, the Ministry had passed new anti-werewolf legislation. “I’m lucky to still be employed considering the circumstances, and now, so are you.” Amaris sighed, knowing Remus was right. Sullenly, she moved to reclaim her seat on the couch, and Remus followed suit. “We need to be extremely careful now. The Ministry knows of my status, but not yours, and I intend to keep it that way.” Currently, only four people outside of them knew about what happened over the summer. That list included Sirius, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. Surely it wouldn’t be long before the others caught on, but until then, Amaris’ newfound condition was to be kept silent. Remus gave Amaris a light nudge. “Now, drink your potion.”

Amaris wrinkled her nose at the thought of consuming the smoking liquid. Beside her, Remus was making an unpleasant face as well. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You making that face doesn’t make me feel any better about this.” Remus shook his head at her before draining his goblet. Warily, Amaris raised her own to her lips. Shutting her eyes, Amaris took a small sip of the liquid before recoiling in disgust. Remus watched in pity as she gagged on the thick, chalky potion as he knew just how bad it was. Channeling her inner teen at a Gryffindor party, Amaris took a deep breath and downed the potion as though it was a bottle of whiskey. Her face contorted in disgust at the bitter taste, she turned to face Remus. “That was absolutely dreadful. How have you been stomaching that for the last two years?”

Taking the empty goblet from her hands, Remus set them off to the side and took Amaris into his arms. “You’ll get used to the taste in time. Besides, it helps.” He gave her a sad look. “You’ll thank me for making you take that later.” There was a hint of guilt in his tone. If not for him, she wouldn’t even need to endure the potion for a week each month. As if sensing his sorrow, Amaris leaned against him, placing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before shifting to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Remus happily accepted the gesture, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Amaris tightly against his body. His guilt and sorrow melted away under Amaris’ affection.


	5. Dolores Umbridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get back on an update schedule, but at this point, all of my days blend together into one... I'm going to do my best to try and keep updates every other day. Unless I forget, which I probably will.

When Amaris awoke the next morning, the ache that had settled into her bones had all but vanished. She still didn’t feel completely like herself, but it was now manageable. Her classes for the day had gone by without a hitch. It was odd to have the classes to herself once again. Hagrid was absent on duties for the Order, and there was no set date for his return. This left Amaris completely in control of the syllabus for the year, and she couldn’t be happier over that fact. There’d be no mutant halfbreeds to worry about, and Amaris breathed a sigh of relief. As her last class was released for the day, her seventh year students chattered happily over her introduction to Kelpies. With a content smile, Amaris trailed along behind the students toward the castle.

With nothing to do for the rest of the day, Amaris settled on sprawling across the floor in Remus’ office for the rest of the night trying to come up with a way to stomach another dose of Wolfsbane. As Amaris trailed through the halls, a familiar cry of her name caught her attention. Amaris glanced around the hall, turning to see Harry rushing in her direction. For once, he wasn’t flanked on either side by Hermione and Ron. Amaris cocked her head to the side curiously. “Harry? Everything alright?”

Harry came to a stop before her, and he offered her a shrug. “I guess,” he said cryptically. “Umbridge stopped by Defense Against the Dark Arts today.” Amaris expertly hid the concern that rose within her at the thought of Umbridge setting her sights on Remus already. “She didn’t seem happy.”

A small chuckle escaped her, and Amaris shook her head. “Harry, that woman will never be happy.” Unless she has someone locked in a room under her control, Amaris thought venomously.

“What is she even doing here?”

Amaris smiled sadly at the teen. “I wish I knew.” They fell silent as a gaggle of students passed them by.

Harry’s vibrant green eyes narrowed slightly at his godmother. “Would you even tell me if you did?”

The teen’s accusation left Amaris blinking in confusion. She’d done her best since the end of his fourth year to tell Harry the truth about things, and he still didn’t trust her to do so? Amaris laid a single hand on his shoulder. “Of course I would, Harry.”

Harry shook off her grasp easily. “That’s a lie,” he spat angrily. Amaris’ eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she folded her arms, preparing to give Harry a stern talking to. “None of you will tell me anything!”

Before Amaris could say anything, a flash of pink rounded the corner. “Mr. Potter,” the voice Amaris had grown to hate more than anything called out. Her eyes drifted to watch Umbridge approach them, and Harry did the same, still fuming. “That is no way to be speaking to your . . . Professor.” The woman’s brown eyes looked Amaris up and down; her face pinching lightly in disgust. Amaris couldn’t help the way her jaw set defiantly. “Seeing as how this isn’t the first time I’ve had to correct you today, the only option I have is to give you detention.”

Amaris was having none of it. Already annoyed by Harry’s outburst directed at her, Amaris snorted at the woman’s words. “What?” she demanded incredulously. “You’re not even a professor here. How is it you think you have the right to give one of my students detention?”

Umbridge directed a haughty sneer at Amaris before smiling in a falsely sweet way. Amaris’ insides churned at the sight. She knew that look all too well. “I was explicitly given the same authority as the professors here, Black. You can speak with the Minister yourself if you need further instruction on the matter.” Amaris’ fingers began to twitch by her sides. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that forced smile off Umbridge’s pudgy face. The toad-like woman peered up at Harry once again. “Your week of detention with me starts tomorrow, Potter. My office.”

“Which is where?” Harry asked, a hint of attitude still tinging his voice.

“In the dungeons.”

Amaris fought back a snort of laughter, and she grumbled, “Fitting,” beneath her breath.

In an instant, Dolores was looking up at her again. It was odd for someone older than her to have to look up to speak with Amaris, and secretly, Amaris got a kick out of being taller than Umbridge. “What was that?” she demanded, her sweet façade cracking for a fraction of a second.

Forcing a smile that would rival Dolores’ herself, Amaris said, “Oh, nothing. Are you through here, or are you going to try and give me detention as well?”

“I’m sure we’ll find plenty of time to reconnect later, Black,” Umbridge said in a voice that spelled danger. Amaris’ eyes narrowed at the threat, and with one last lingering smile, Umbridge pushed her way past Amaris to continue on her way down the hall. As soon as she was gone, Amaris grabbed a fistful of Harry’s robes and dragged him to the nearest door. Amaris threw it open and surveyed the classroom, deeming it empty. Yanking Harry inside, she released her hold on him and slammed the door shut.

Harry was staring at his godmother, bewildered by her sudden rough handling. Amaris stood in front of the door, her arms crossed and her expression dark. Harry couldn’t help but shrink back at the sight. He’d never found his godmother to be truly intimidating though he knew she could be, but at that moment, Harry swore to himself to never get on her bad side. The still fresh-looking scars that marred her temple only added to her terrifying appearance. Her eyes bored holes into him, and Amaris finally spoke. “Harry James Potter, you listen to me, and listen good,” she demanded, her tone leaving no room for argument. Harry nodded hastily. “Do not challenge that woman. In fact, I want you to stay as far away from her as possible.”

Harry remained quiet for a moment, chewing on the inside of his lip before quietly asking, “Because of some other cryptic reason I’m not allowed to know?” He shrank away from Amaris, fearing the backlash of his question.

Amaris shook her head. Harry could see the muscles in her jaw working as she did so. “No, because she’s known to do unspeakable things to people.” Harry’s eyes widened at the revelation. “If you only ever listen to one thing I have to say for the rest of your life, let it be this. Do not cross Dolores Umbridge.”

When Harry nodded in agreement, Amaris seemed to relax slightly. He couldn’t put his finger on the reason, but he felt Amaris knew something nobody else did. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Amaris,” Harry apologized solemnly. He knew he shouldn’t have taken his anger out on her, but he couldn’t help it. He was beginning to feel helpless being left so far out of the loop with everything going on.

With a sigh, Amaris moved forward, taking Harry into her arms. “It’s alright. You know I’m doing what I can to help you, and you know where to find me if you ever need anything.” Harry nodded once again, and Amaris pulled away from him. She sent him one last smile before moving to open the door.

“Amaris.” Harry’s voice had Amaris pausing with her hand on the handle. She glanced over her shoulder, motioning for him to continue. “I’ve been meaning to ask you . . . What happened?” Amaris cocked her head to the side curiously. “You’re covered in new scars that weren’t there last month.” Harry’s eyes flashed down to Amaris’ bare forearms. Quickly, Amaris moved to pull the sleeves of her sweater down over them, hiding the marks from view.

She flashed him an easy smile before saying, “Oh, it’s nothing, really. Just an accident with Remus. Werewolf scars are rather permanent.” Amaris watched as Harry’s eyes widened. “I’m fine now, look,” Amaris swiped a hand across the scars on her left temple and showed Harry her clean hand. “All healed up.” She gave him another smile, and Harry still looked wary. “It’s nothing to worry about. Speaking of Remus, I do believe I’m late for my appointment to bother him for the night.” Harry finally looked soothed, or at least he’d managed to hide his concern from her. Finally, Amaris opened the door and ushered Harry out of the classroom before closing the door and making her way to Remus’ office.

Remus didn’t bother glancing up from the thick book laid out on his desk as his office door opened and shut. There was only one person who had the gall to let themself into his office, and sure enough, Amaris stood beside him. A moment later, Amaris fell into his lap, throwing her legs over the arm of the chair as she lounged against his form. “I hope this spot wasn’t being saved for someone else,” she said coyly, watching as Remus shifted to look at her, idly marking the page in his book.

A single sandy brow cocked at her, and an amused glint danced in Remus’ eyes. “What’s got you in such a good mood?” he asked, his hands moving to cradle Amaris against him.

Amaris reclined against him, her lips twitching into a sly smirk. “You call this a good mood?”

Remus shrugged, and Amaris rolled her eyes. “Comparatively.”

A light hum could be heard as Amaris reached up, tracing the faded scars that she’d come to grow so fond of. “Well, it might have something to do with this really wonderful, handsome man I get to call my husband.” Amaris cupped Remus’ face in her hands, pulling him down into a heated kiss. His lips moved against hers, and Amaris quickly relinquished her control, melting at his touch. Calloused fingers glided across Amaris’ stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Amaris shuddered at the feeling, and Remus smirked against her lips. He gave her bottom lip a small nip before pulling away.

Remus stared down at the woman in his arms, drinking in her appearance. A few stray curls fell into her darkened grey eyes, and her lips were still parted slightly as she smirked up at him. The new scars he’d given her did nothing to take away from her appeal. “You’re absolutely perfect,” he muttered, placing a kiss to her forehead.

A small chuckle escaped Amaris, and she joked, “I do my best.” Amaris shifted in his lap, moving to lean against his shoulder. “So, a little birdie told me you had a visitor in class today.”

“That I did,” Remus responded, pursing his lips as he recalled the informal inspection he’d undergone earlier. A small sound of annoyance escaped him, and Amaris quirked a dark brow at the noise. “She hovered for most of the day, flipping through my lesson plans.” As Umbridge had sat at his desk, making disapproving sounds at everything he’d written out for the year, she’d glance up at him from time to time. Every time she had, the scowl on her face seemed to deepen further and further. He let out a sigh. “She seemed rather disgusted by my existence if I do say so myself.”

Amaris couldn’t help the dramatic eye-roll she gave at the revelation. It was only the first day of school and Umbridge was already on Amaris’ last nerve. “You aren’t the only one who gets that honor. Did she say anything?”

Remus let out a scoff. “Only that my lessons were impractical and ridiculous. Then she asked how long I’ve been teaching for.” Amaris cocked her head to the side, intrigued to hear where this was going. “When I told her, she smiled, laughed, and wrote something down on a clipboard.”

Shifting uncomfortably, Amaris’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “Remus,” she said, her voice low and even. “I promise you, if she does anything to you, that woman will vanish without a trace.” A malicious smirk formed on her lips as Amaris thought of all the ways she could repay Umbridge. If Amaris was feeling truly giving, she might even use some of the tricks she’d learned from the woman in their time together.

“I feel as though that feat would be almost impossible,” Remus said shaking his head at Amaris’ sadistic expression.

She wouldn’t be deterred though. “I’ll find a way. I always find a way.” Amaris was absolutely sure she could come up with a plan to lure the woman into the Forbidden Forest, never to be seen again.

Remus let out a small laugh, knowing full well not to challenge the woman in his arms. “And that’s why I always tried to stay on your good side when we were in school. I’d hate to have seen what you would’ve done to me had I given you detention.”

At this, Amaris slipped back into her normal self, laughing at Remus’ comment. “I only would’ve set you up to serve a few detentions as well. Speaking of which, the wonderful toad gave Harry detention today.”

All humor faded from the pair. Remus’ green eyes narrowed in thought and anger. “Detention? For what? Can she even do that?” he rattled off every question that flew through his mind.

Amaris let out a sigh. “Apparently so. She was given the same authority as us.” Remus looked absolutely appalled at the thought. It was bad enough she was around, but to hold a position of relative power? He was pulled from his thoughts as Amaris continued on. “She stumbled across Harry yelling at me in the halls.” Remus’ eyes went wide in shock, and Amaris nodded her head. “Now he has a week’s worth of detention with her. I’m also in her sights now too. Don’t give me that look.” Amaris said when Remus stared down at her with a mixture of knowing and reprimanding. “I was as well behaved as you could ever dream of.”

For some reason, Remus didn’t believe her statement. He couldn’t picture Amaris biting her tongue around anyone . . . ever. “So what happened?”

“Well, when I asked if she was going to try and give me detention-“ Amaris was interrupted by Remus groaning her name in an admonishing tone. She carried on like nothing had happened. “She told me there’d be plenty of time for that later on.”

As the insinuation hidden behind her words sank in, Remus’ eyes went dark. His arms tightened around Amaris in an effort to shield her from the world. He’d had a feeling this would happen, but Remus hadn’t expected it so soon. “Over my dead body,” he growled vehemently.

Amaris shook her head at him, her hands grasping his forearms desperately. “Don’t say that,” she pleaded. “I’m sure she would see to it that actually happens.”

Amaris was right, and Remus knew it. He sighed, holding her tightly. “I won’t let Umbridge hurt you again.”

Curling against him, Amaris smiled up at Remus sweetly. Her heart gave an exuberant thump at his protective demeanor. After everything she’d been through, Amaris was sure she’d be fine on her own, but the sentiment of Remus’ protection set butterflies aflutter within her. “And this is why I absolutely adore you, Moony,” Amaris cooed, snuggling closer to him. “Quite the chivalrous werewolf with a bad boy streak.”

Remus’ expression faltered, and a small laugh escaped him. Amusement danced in his eyes once again. “I’m the one with a bad boy streak? What is it you have then?”

Amaris smirked playfully before saying, “Just a much longer, way more prominent streak than you could ever dream of having.”

Amaris stood beside Hagrid’s empty hut; her cloak tucked firmly against her to combat the chilling wind that swept across the grounds. It was her last class of the day before she’d finally be able to retreat into the warmth of the castle for the night. With a smile, Amaris glanced down at the table she’d set up and had carefully laid out a myriad of sticks. She leaned down, reaching into a small bucket she’d set off to the side, grabbing a handful of woodlice before offering them to the bowtruckles that meandered along the sticks. One curious bowtruckle inched forward, climbing onto her hand to accept her offering. Amaris smiled, lifting the tiny creature up to get a better look at it. Its black, beady eyes stared at her for a moment before it stole a few lice from her hand. Amaris let out a laugh and shifted to allow the bowtruckle to clamber its way onto her shoulder before tucking itself beneath the hood of her cloak.

Finally, the students arrived, and Amaris was able to begin her lesson. The students stared curiously at the pile of sticks on the table, and Amaris faced them, lifting her hood slightly to reveal the terrified creature that hid beneath it. “Can anyone tell me what this little guy is called?” As some of the students gasped, Amaris could feel the bowtruckle’s sharp fingers digging into her shoulder as it tried to escape the sudden noises. “Quiet now, you don’t want to scare him. His fingers smart a bit when they nick you. So, what’s the name of my friend here?”

Hermione was the one to answer, and Amaris nodded in confirmation as the teen went on to speak of bowtruckles. Amaris went into further detail, explaining about their respective homes in wand-trees and their fondness of woodlice. Afterward, she broke the class up into threes and told them all to collect one of the bowtruckles and assigned a sketch that was due by the end of class. As the students moved to claim their bowtruckles, Amaris saw Harry’s hand reach out to pluck one from the table. Angry red scratches stood out against his skin, and Amaris’ eyes narrowed.

As Amaris drifted between the groups, idly feeding the bowtruckle still perched on her shoulder, Malfoy’s voice drifted in her direction. “Father was talking to the Minister a few days ago, you know.” The teen was speaking loud and clear enough for anyone to hear. It was almost as though he wanted someone to overhear him. Turning her back to him, pretending to watch the group that stood adjacent to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Amaris listened intently. “It sounds as though the Ministry’s really determined to crack down on the substandard teaching in this place. I can think of a few professors that make the cut.”

The sound of Harry crying out in pain had Amaris rushing in his direction immediately. At her feet, a bowtruckle was sprinting off in the direction of the forest, and Amaris blinked curiously. Shaking her head, she focused on Harry. He was nursing two slashes on his hand from where the creature had swiped at him. “I warned you they hurt,” Amaris said in a reprimanding tone. As she looked at the gashes, Amaris caught another glance of the scratches on the back of his hand that weren’t so fresh. Upon closer inspection, she could see the word _lies_ carved into his skin. “See me after class, Potter,” Amaris said, turning her back to Harry as anger welled within her. A sickening idea was forming in her mind over just who had caused the marks on him.

When the bell rang, dismissing the students, Amaris collected everyone’s drawings and set them on the table, weighing them down with one of the sticks. Harry finally stood before her, glancing over his shoulder at the receding forms of Ron and Hermione longingly. Amaris folded her arms across her chest and gave Harry a stern look. “Care to tell me what happened to your hand, Harry?”

His green eyes shifted to focus on his godmother once again. He gave her a shrug and said, “I accidentally held the bowtruckle too hard, and it attacked me.”

Amaris shook her head at him. “We both know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

“It’s nothing. Just a scratch,” Harry said sharply, not wanting to tell Amaris what really happened.

Unfolding her arms, Amaris said, “I have plenty of those, but do any of these look like words?” Amaris yanked her sleeves up, giving Harry a good look at the angry red scars that crisscrossed their way up her forearms. Harry’s eyes darted away from the sight, uncomfortable at the thought of Amaris being attacked by a werewolf. With a heavy sigh, Amaris held her hand out toward him. “Let me see.” Reluctantly, Harry placed his hand in Amaris', and she shifted it in her grasp to get a good look at the sentence marring his flesh. _I must not tell lies_. Amaris’ jaw clenched in unbridled fury at the sight. “What did she do to you?” Amaris ground out, releasing her hold on Harry’s hand before she accidentally crushed it.

“I told you, it’s nothing, Amaris.”

“That is _not_ nothing!” Amaris cried. She took a deep breath, reigning herself back in. “Please Harry.” Amaris’ voice had softened considerably as she pleaded with the teen to let her in. “I won’t tell anyone about this. Not even Moony. I promise you that.”

Harry finally caved. He trusted Amaris, and if she told him it’d stay between them, he believed her. “She made me write lines with a special quill. Every time I wrote with it, the words were cut into my hand.”

Turning her back to Harry for a moment, Amaris blew out a long breath. Amaris busied herself with returning the bowtruckle that was still hidden in her cloak to its rightful place with the others. “Glad to see she hasn’t changed at all. Disgusting hag,” Amaris muttered, watching as her tiny friend crawled from her finger onto the nearest stick.

Harry could sense Amaris’ disgust and unease from where he stood. He recalled the conversation he’d had with Amaris when Umbridge had originally given him detention. “Amaris, you said she’d done unspeakable things to people. Has she done this sort of thing before?”

Amaris turned back to Harry, seeing him holding his hand up for her to see. Amaris busied herself with releasing her hair from its bun and raking her fingers through her long curls. “As for that particular method, I can’t say for sure,” she told him quietly. Amaris wasn’t sure if she should tell him the truth about Umbridge. As she stared at the face that reminded her so much of her old friend, Amaris decided to trust him. “Harry, I’m about to tell you something, but I want this to stay between us. This is coming from your godmother who cares about you and wants to keep you safe, not Professor Black.”

Blinking at her for a moment, Harry nodded. She’s promised to keep his secret from Remus, so he felt the least he could do is return the favor. “I won’t tell anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione.”

With a sigh, Amaris leaned against the table and beckoned Harry to carefully do the same. He obliged easily, coming to stand beside her. “So, remember how I told you a little bit about what happened to me after your parents . . .” Amaris trailed off, still pained by the thought of James and Lily’s fate. “After Sirius was sent away?” Harry nodded, curious about what his parents’ death and Sirius’ imprisonment had to do with Umbridge. “Dolores was the one to question me. It was one of her favorite things to do. I’m sure you can imagine what a few months with her trying to weasel information out of a person would be like.” Harry felt sick. He’d only had to spend a few hours a day with Umbridge for a week. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what months with her would be like. Harry met Amaris’ sad, pained look with a disgusted one of his own. His heart dropped at Amaris’ next words. “I don’t want her to do the same to you.”


	6. Scars and Secrets

A small barn owl screeched as it soared across the Great Hall, heading directly for Amaris and Remus. Remus glanced up from the woman beside him that was prodding at her food idly. He knew why she was so listless, and his stomach churned with guilt. He didn’t have too much time to dwell on the looming dread of the full moon that night as the owl landed in front of his plate, delivering his copy of the Daily Prophet. As he reached into his pocket to fish out the owl’s payment, he didn’t notice the way Amaris’ eyes darkened as she looked at the front page of the paper that was proudly displayed on the table. A pale hand drifted into his vision as it snatched the paper away before he could even glance at it.

Amaris held the paper before them, glaring at the smiling face of none other than Dolores. There was a moment of silence as they both read the boldened headline. MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM. DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER “HIGH INQUISITOR”. Amaris’ eyes drifted away from the paper to stare in bewilderment at Remus. “What the bloody hell is a High Inquisitor?” she asked, her curious tone dripping with disgust. “She was already Head Inspector.”

Remus shook his head at her, feeling as dumbfounded as she did. His eyes drifted to scan the rest of the article as he said, “I don’t know, but I’m sure whatever it is, it can’t be good.” A deep scowl began to form on his face as Remus began reading. Beside him, Amaris was glaring at the words that read: The Ministry of Magic has passed new legislation giving itself unprecedented control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both perused the article that spoke of the Minister’s growing unease concerning the school, and anxious parents of students who feared the direction Hogwarts is heading in. It explained the implementation of Educational Decree Twenty-two which the Ministry passed in order to hire Umbridge on as staff to survey the state of the school. She’d provided the Minister with the information he deemed fitting enough to pass Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three, naming Umbridge as High Inquisitor.

Amaris’ hands tightened on the paper as she saw the quote from Percy Weasley. An exciting new phase in the Minister’s plan to get a grip on what is known to some as “falling standards” at Hogwarts. Falling standards? Everything had been just fine until the Ministry decided they needed to have a hand in everything—or rather until Voldemort was starting to rise to power once again. But with everyone refusing to believe that possibility, they needed something to blame. That something just so happened to become Dumbledore and his staff. “How can he say such things?” she grumbled, not believing Percy was so willing to speak badly of the staff that had taught him everything he knew. “He was always so unlike the rest of the Weasleys . . .”

Remus listened to her offhandedly as he continued to read. “Amaris,” he said quietly, pointing at the line below Percy’s quote. “Read what it says next.” Warily, her eyes scanned the words.

“The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure they’re coming up to scratch,” Amaris read aloud quietly. A sick feeling fell over the two of them, and Amaris set the paper down on the table, unwilling to see what else lie within the bold script. Amaris blinked a few times, trying to comprehend just what Umbridge’s new powers implied. Her cloudy grey eyes met green ones that held the same worry in them. “Remus . . . do you ever get the feeling you’re about to get sacked?”

With a sad smile, Remus said, “All the time actually.” Remus had secretly been waiting for the day a student figured out his ailment and informed their parents. Thankfully, it hadn’t happened yet, or at least, if it had, there hadn’t been enough of an uproar to force him out of the school. “But I do know what you mean. How long do you think we’ve got?”

Amaris pursed her lips, pondering how long it would take for Umbridge to kick them out of Hogwarts. She couldn’t help the elated feeling that rose within her at the thought of no longer having to deal with the woman. “Days hopefully,” she muttered. “I’d no longer have to see her disgusting face again after that.”

Remus couldn’t find it in himself to argue that point. If he never had to see Umbridge again, it would be too soon. Almost begrudgingly, he asked, “But what about Harry?”

A small, dejected sigh passed Amaris’ lips. “You just had to bring up the fact that I’m supposed to be a responsible adult, and do my duty to protect Harry, didn’t you?” She gave Remus a small, annoyed pout, realizing she couldn’t just abandon Harry to deal with everything on his own. Images of what Umbridge would do to him in her absence drifted through her mind. Amaris shook her head to try and clear it before saying, “I suppose for now we do our best to not lose our jobs, but with her prejudice . . .”

They both knew they’d be the first two Umbridge would try to remove. A murderer and a werewolf were all Umbridge could see in them. Remus raked a hand through his sandy hair, leaving a disheveled mess in its wake. “It might take time for her to actually fire a teacher.”

“Don’t kill my dreams Remus,” Amaris grumbled.

With a small smile, Remus said, “Sorry, love.” Amaris rolled her eyes at him, and Remus noticed the Great Hall had grown exceedingly quiet around them. He glanced out at the almost empty tables realizing breakfast was almost over. He grabbed the discarded copy of the Daily Prophet and moved to stand. “We should be off,” he told Amaris who was still seated, staring up at him. “We’ve got to get you ready for tonight.” His voice took on a somber tone.

Nodding, Amaris stood and gave an exaggerated stretch. She let out a pleased sound before fixing Remus with a coy smile. “So, actually, I was thinking Remus.” Remus’ eyes narrowed at the mischievous hint in her voice. Her smile merely widened in response, and Remus cocked a brow at her, urging Amaris to continue. “What if I were to skip tonight's potion and just hang out in Umbridge’s office for the night?”

Amaris broke out laughing at the horrified look on Remus’ face. Shaking her head, she started to walk away from the staff table, leaving Remus to stand there bewildered at the fact Amaris was so easily joking about doing something so horrific. Finally coming to his senses, Remus wadded the paper up in his hand and caught up to Amaris who was halfway out of the hall already. “As much as she would deserve that,” Remus began, falling into step beside her, “I’d hate to think of what would happen to you for doing so.”

“That’s if she managed to figure out it was me. I told you, Remus, I would find a way to get back at her, and I do believe I found something better than making her disappear.” As Amaris glanced up at Remus, her eyes flashed darkly with malice. “Turning her into the one thing she despises the most and forcing her to live a life of self-hatred.” As Remus realized she was no longer joking, he was reminded of the way he was given the curse as a child.

Remus didn’t like similarities between Amaris’ behavior and Greyback’s. Sure, Amaris was only trying to get back at the one person who’d caused her endless pain and threatened her family, but Remus was unwilling to let her stoop so low. “Now that I know your plan, I’m not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the day.”

Amaris’ light airy tone was back, and Remus relaxed slightly at the sound of it. Hopefully, he’d only misread her intentions. “That’s a shame. Next month then.” Remus shook his head at her, and together, they made their way back to his office to pass the time as they waited for Snape to show up with their Wolfsbane before they’d disappear for the night.

As the sun began its descent across the sky, the pair were holed up in Remus’ office. Remus sat on the couch, Amaris’ head in his lap as she sprawled across the furniture. He’d been answering any and every question Amaris could come up with about what was to come later that night. Remus was truly surprised by how well she was taking everything. He’d expected her to be more fearful and reserved, but Amaris was rattling off questions as though it was absolutely normal to transform into a beast for a night. “So, with the effects of the Wolfsbane, what can I expect this to be like?”

Remus was silent for a moment, letting his fingers trail through her hair as Amaris stared up at him expectantly. “I’d assume it’s similar to when you’re a fox. At least when you’re transformed and able to keep your sanity.” Amaris nodded thoughtfully, okay with the idea of that after having spent many a night trapped in an animal’s body. “As for the actual transformation part . . . It’ll be a little more uncomfortable.” The sound of pained wails echoed through their heads, and they both thought uncomfortable was a definite understatement. Amaris’ face screwed up in nervousness. “Think of it like this; instead of a simple transfiguration, your entire body shifts and reforms itself without the help of a spell into another entity.” When Amaris’ eyes widened in horror at the description Remus had supplied, he quickly said, “Actually, don’t. That sounds awful.”

“Judging from all the times I’ve been there to see you change, I figured it would be terrible.” Amaris’ hand shifted to cup Remus’ cheek reassuringly. She knew he must be feeling terrible at that moment. She gave him a small smile. “I’d rather have the truth than you trying to sugarcoat things for me.”

Remus nodded, leaning into Amaris’ comforting touch. “I understand. At least you’re able to have the potion instead of having to go through the change normally.” As much as she hated to admit it, Amaris was grateful to have Snape brewing Wolfsbane for them. The thought of doing so without it was the one thing that terrified her the most. “I do worry about what will happen when we no longer have access to it.”

Her face contorting in a dreadful grimace, Amaris said, “We’ll deal with that later.” In reality, she just didn’t want to think of a world without a supply of Wolfsbane quite yet. “Right now—”

The sound of someone knocking on the door cut Amaris off, and she shifted to sit beside Remus, not wanting to be caught by Snape lounging on him. Remus frowned at the loss of contact. “Come in,” he called, discretely slipping an arm around Amaris.

Instead of Snape, Harry stood in the doorway. They were both immediately concerned by his sudden appearance. Amaris sat up straight, asking, “Harry? Did something else happen?”

The teen stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. He gave her a single nod. “It happened a few days ago actually.”

Amaris waved her hand at Harry, signaling him to join them on the couch. “Come on then, sit down,” she prompted him. Reluctantly, Harry obliged, settling into the open space beside Amaris. When Harry didn’t make a move to say anything, Amaris let out a small sigh. “So what is it?”

“When I was in detention the other day . . . Umbridge touched my hand to inspect—” Harry cut himself off, sending a wary glance over to Remus. He’d almost let slip what Umbridge had been doing to him. The only people who currently knew were Amaris, Ron, and Hermione, and Harry intended to keep it that way.

Much to his dismay, Remus said, “Go on. I’m well aware of what she did.” Harry sent an appalled look to Amaris, unwilling to believe she’d broken her promise to him.

Amaris raised her hands in protest. “I didn’t say a word. I swear.” Harry’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Remus nodded, and the teen’s eyes flashed to stare at him. “I noticed the marks in class and assumed what happened. I know more than enough about Umbridge to figure out what was really going on.” There was a moment of silence as Harry weighed the truth in his words. Amaris surely would’ve told Remus what had happened to her in the past.

Finally accepting Amaris hadn’t betrayed him, Harry gave a nod. “Right, well, when she grabbed me, my scar started to hurt again.”

A bark of harsh laughter escaped Amaris and both males turned to stare at her, surprised by the outburst. “Should’ve known she’d be in league with all of them. Makes a perfect little Death Eater, she does.”

“It could be a coincidence,” Remus offered, not wanting to jump to conclusions just yet. He turned his inquiring gaze to Harry. “Your scar hurt before when you weren’t touched. Like with your dreams.”

Amaris didn’t want to see reason though. She wanted to be right about Dolores being linked to Voldemort in some way. “With his scar being a connection to Voldemort though . . .”

Remus shook his head. Harry was merely watching them go back and forth, curious to see just what they would come up with. “Could’ve been something having to do with Voldemort’s emotional state.” Remus paused, fixing Harry with a curious glance. “Didn’t you mention something about it having to do with what he was feeling?”

Harry’s expression grew bitter as he said, “That’s what Dumbledore said, yeah.”

“Have you informed Dumbledore about this yet?” Amaris asked, hoping that Dumbledore would come up with some plan to out Dolores if he believed she was tied to the Death Eaters.

Amaris and Remus watched Harry expectantly for a moment until finally, he shook his head. “No,” he said dismissively. “I don’t want to bother him. My scar had been hurting on and off. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Both professors were taken aback slightly by his words, and they shared a wary glance.

“Harry,” Remus said quietly. “Anything pertaining to Voldemort is not just nothing. We should tell Dumbledore. He’d want to know—”

Remus was stunned into silence as Harry cut him off, loudly saying, “That’s the only thing he’d care to hear about, right?” Both Amaris and Remus were absolutely shocked by Harry’s angered words. This wasn’t the first outburst he’d had in front of Amaris, but it was the first time Remus was seeing it. “Only wants to know about my scar and its connection to Voldemort.”

Amaris pulled out her best soothing, motherly voice to try and calm Harry down. “Now, Harry—” Amaris was silenced by a knock on the door and she glared at it, knowing who was probably standing on the other side. Her heart dropped, and she grumbled, “Damn it.”

Remus shifted beside her before calling out, “Yes? Who is it?” He as well knew who it would be, and the door creaked open without so much as an answer. Snape let himself into the room, holding two smoking goblets. Remus sighed, knowing this would only end poorly as he recalled the way Snape had tried to get Harry to realize what he was two years ago. “Ah, Severus. Impeccable timing as always.” Remus stood from the couch, taking the goblets from the Slytherin head of house.

As Snape said, “That’s the last of it,” Remus nodded, turning his back to the man and placing them on his desk. Snape’s beady black eyes drifted from Remus’ back to Amaris and Harry sitting on the couch. Harry’s eyes were narrowly staring at the two goblets, beginning to put two and two together. As his green eyes drifted back to Amaris, Snape gave a minuscule smirk. “I’d suggest you both take them as soon as possible.”

Furious with Snape’s cryptic allusion, Remus turned to face him. “Right,” he said dismissively. Snape remained in the room for a moment longer, loving the way Harry was staring wildly at his godmother who was pointedly ignoring him, sending a pained glance at Remus. Content with his work, Snape backed out of the room, shutting the door and allowing Amaris to deal with the mess he’d created.

As soon as the door was shut, Harry was asking questions. “What did he mean by you both?” Harry glanced back at the potions that sat on the desk, recognizing it from the many times he’d seen Remus taking it. “That’s Wolfsbane isn’t it?”

Amaris remained completely silent, and Remus was left to answer Harry. “Yes, it is.” Remus’ voice was strained. He knew Harry was putting it all together.

Brilliant green eyes shining with emotions settled on Amaris. Black curls fell in curtains around her face, hiding it as Amaris refused to look at the teen. “Amaris, what’s going on?” Harry questioned her. His voice was quiet, holding none of the previous anger or frustration it’d held earlier.

Amaris flinched at the sound of his voice, and Remus understood just what she was feeling. Silently, he moved to sit beside her, an arm snaking around her waist. “Leave it to Snivellus to shove his filthy nose where it doesn’t belong,” Amaris grumbled. Her hand moved to rake her curls away from her face, and Amaris finally glanced at Harry who was still watching her intently. The teen’s face told of concern and a hint of betrayal. “Harry,” she sighed, “I was going to tell you when you didn’t have so much on your plate . . .” And after her adjustment period.

Her admission of hiding something from him was the only confirmation Harry needed. Hurt coursed through him, but he pushed it down. “When I asked about your scars the other day, you told me there was an accident with Lupin.” Amaris felt the man tense beside her, and she placed a hand softly on his knee. “You told me you were fine, but—”

“And I am fine,” she reassured him, cutting Harry off before he could say the words aloud. A calloused finger began rubbing soothing patterns against the back of her hand that rested on Remus’ knee. “Do I seem any different to you?”

Harry shrank slightly beneath Amaris’ intense stare. “No, but why didn’t you tell me?” Both Amaris and Remus could plainly hear the pain and sorrow in his voice. “Do you not trust me?”

Amaris’ free hand shifted to rest against Harry’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. “Of course I do. This just wasn’t something I wanted to discuss at this time.” Harry nodded, seeing just how uncomfortable Amaris was as she unwillingly admitted her newest secret to him. “Seeing as how Snape decided it was his choice to do so . . . . Yes, Harry, I’m now deemed as a monster by almost all of society.” Her hand slipped from his shoulder, curling limply in her lap. Remus’ fingers intertwined themselves with the hand still on his knee. Amaris drew in a deep breath, giving Harry a sullen smile. “Think whatever you’d like of me, but I’m still the same person I used to be, save one night a month.”

Stunned, Harry’s eyes widened at Amaris. How could she believe he’d do such a thing? “I don’t think differently of you.” Relief could be seen in Amaris’ grey depths. “I just wish you would’ve told me.”

The tension seemed to fade from the two professors, and Amaris fell against Remus’ side. “I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head, trying to let her know there was no reason for her to apologize. He understood why she hadn’t done so. “I assume you’ll be telling Ron and Hermione?”

“Not unless I need to.”

Amaris gave him a grateful now. “Thank you, Harry.” Her eyes drifted to the window that revealed the few remaining rays of sunlight. With a forlorn sigh, she said, “It’s getting late. Remus and I need to get ready to leave for the night.” She fixed Harry with a stern glance. “I’d suggest staying away from the Shrieking Shack for the time being.” With Umbridge lurking around the castle, Dumbledore had asked them to resume the use of the Shrieking Shack until further notice. The two professors stood, and Remus moved to grab the goblets from his desk. As he did so, Harry removed himself from the couch and gave Amaris a quick hug. Shocked by the gesture, Amaris didn’t have time to return it before Harry was stepping away and disappearing from the room.

A smoking goblet was held before her and numbly, Amaris took it from Remus. She instantly drained it of its contents and shifted to place it back on the desk. As she did so, two warm arms snaked around her waist again. Amaris leaned into the man behind her. Soft lips placed a tender kiss to the exposed skin of her neck, and she hummed in response to the contact. “Are you ready to go?” Remus asked, his breath ghosting across her skin.

Amaris let out a shaky breath, trying to focus only on the feeling of having Remus near her instead of the dread coursing through her veins. “Not exactly.” Remus placed one last kiss to her neck before pulling away and allowing Amaris to face him in their embrace.

He could see the worry and dismay that clouded her eyes. He would give anything to be able to take it all away. “It’ll be alright,” Remus assured her, doing the only thing he knew would distract her from her inner turmoil. He pulled her body tightly against his, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. As he did so, he felt Amaris melt in his arms, her tension fading away. Remus smiled into their kiss before pulling away to murmur, “I’ll be with you the entire time,” against her lips before stealing a final kiss.

With a heavy sigh, Remus pulled away from Amaris. His hand trailed down the length of her arm until he found her hand. Amaris allowed him to take her hand and weave his fingers between hers. She trailed along behind him slightly as Remus led them from his office and through the halls of the castle. At that moment, neither of them could be bothered by the students who gave them curious stares as they passed by. Amaris’ heart was in her throat as they stepped out of the castle and onto the lush grass of the lawn. Together, they made their way across the grounds, and as soon as the Whomping Willow came into view, Remus all but had to drag her closer to the tree. He, himself didn’t want to return to the shack that held so many painful memories for him, but nevertheless, he used his free hand to cast the Immobulus spell on the willow before leading Amaris through the secret passage that lay beneath it.


	7. Inspected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been since I even logged on here. When I did tonight and saw my inbox full of comments and people asking if I was going to be continuing the series, I felt so bad. To make up for it, the next few days, I'm going to be chapter dumping. I've written all the way to part 6 so be prepared for a bunch of updates!

The thick layer of dust that had formed in the Shrieking Shack over the years of abandonment had been freshly disturbed. Remus stared down curiously at the footprints that made their way up the stairs into the room he’d always transformed in when he was younger. His hand slipped into his pocket to grasp his wand, and he nudged Amaris to remain behind him as he cautiously made his way up the stairs. He couldn’t think of a reason for anyone to have made their way out here, and Remus pushed the ramshackle door open with his foot as he stepped into the room. When he saw a figure standing in the darkened room, Remus quickly withdrew his wand and pointed it at the figure. “Woah, Moony, no need for that,” a familiar voice called. Sirius raised his hands in a sign of surrender, and Remus quickly lowered his wand.

Amaris who had been silently peering over Remus’ shoulder blinked slowly. “Sirius?” she asked, utterly stunned. “Just what are you doing here?” In front of her, Remus stepped out of the way and into the room, allowing Amaris to stand before her twin.

Winding an arm around his sister’s shoulders, Sirius smiled down at her. “I told you, ‘Maris, I’d be with you every step of the way. I don’t intend to go back on my word.”

“You didn’t have to come all the way here,” she chided him. “It won’t be so bad this time around, I don’t think.” She peered at Remus, looking for some form of reassurance. Remus nodded at her. Compared to what a normal transformation was like, that night was going to be easy. Looking back at Sirius, Amaris asked, “How did you even know we’d be out here?”

Sirius gave Amaris a sly smirk, motioning at Remus. “Heard it from a reliable source.” His smirk faded, and Sirius grew serious as he gave his sister a concerned look. “How ya feeling, Vix?”

She shrugged. “Nervous, but I mean, how different can it be from spending the night as a fox?”

From where he still stood just inside the door, Remus smiled sadly at the pair. “Sorry to break your touching moment up, but it’s about that time.” Sirius gave him a nod before giving Amaris one last hug. As he released her, Amaris moved to stand beside Remus. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her stomach threatened to turn itself inside out. She watched as Sirius transformed and disappeared through the missing panel in the door, leaving Amaris and Remus by themselves. Remus slipped off his sweater, and Amaris began following his lead, not wanting her clothes to be ripped to shreds. It felt weird to do so. She was so used to her clothes transfiguring with her.

When their clothes were discarded, Remus’ hand found hers. They stood silently, side by side as the cold began to seep into their bones as they waited for the moon to take its claim over them. As the first ray of moonlight shone through the grimy window, Remus gave Amaris’ hand one last squeeze before their hands slipped apart. Amaris’ jaw clenched as it felt as though her bones were trying to break themselves as they shifted and reformed. It was uncomfortable, but there was much less pain than she would’ve expected. She let out a horrified scream as she watched her body writhe and deform itself beneath her skin. Her back arched, and Amaris felt herself fall toward the ground. Hands that were now sporting white fur as they formed into heavy paws hit the floor. Amaris shut her eyes, just willing it to be over already.

When her body finally stilled, Amaris stood frozen for a moment. A small nudge in her side had Amaris whirling to face the grey wolf that blinked curiously at her. Amaris only stood about two inches shorter than Remus did, and her fur still held hints of her fox form. Her white paws faded into reddish-brown fur that covered the rest of her body, mixing with a darker brown, almost black color on her back, sides, and face. Warily, Amaris shook out her fur and leaned forward in a stretch. Her joints popped as she did so, and Amaris let out a content snort. When she straightened back up, Amaris nuzzled her face against Remus’ neck. Her tail swished in contentment, and Amaris moved to stand beside Remus, licking the side of his face happily. They were interrupted by gruff bark as Sirius entered the room.

Amaris’ deep amber eyes glowered at her brother, and she stepped forward, standing almost eye to eye with the shaggy black dog. Finally, she was no longer the stubby-legged canine that had to look up at everyone. Amaris plopped her butt on the ground beside Remus and cocked her head to the side. Sirius approached the two of them, and he gave Amaris an inquiring prod with his nose. Amaris let out a short bark, and Sirius stumbled away from her, surprised by her outburst. The wolf’s eyes lit up in amusement, and her mouth fell open, allowing her tongue to loll lazily out of the side of it. Deeming his sister was in rather high spirits considering what was going on, Sirius watched her for a moment before spinning in a circle and taking off to the other side of the room. Amaris’ mouth closed, and she leaned forward, tempted by Sirius’ game.

The red wolf threw a glance over her shoulder at the grey one beside her. Her silent question was answered with a full-bodied nudge from Remus. Amaris was on her feet in seconds, and she tore off across the room after her brother. The pair ran circles around Remus who merely shook his head at them. He was finally roped into their games as Amaris cut a corner too sharply and skidded helplessly into him. They were both sent sprawling to the ground, and Amaris barked happily at him. She nudged Remus off the ground and continued to playfully nip at him until he’d had enough and began chasing her across the room. Sirius happily joined in.

Their game continued until Amaris let out a long yawn and settled onto the ground. Happily, Remus padded across the room to lay beside her, and Amaris rolled against him. Sleepily, Sirius made his way over and curled into a ball beside the pair. Together, they slept the rest of the full moon away. None of them stirred until the moon began to wane. Blinking lazily, Remus nudged Amaris awake and stood. She grumbled at him, rolling over onto her back before she stood as well. Silently, Sirius sauntered out of the room to allow the pair to return to their human state. Now that she knew what to expect, Amaris wasn’t quite as horrified when she felt her bones beginning to shift again. Her fur began to recede, and her body slowly became more humanoid as the minutes passed.

When she’d returned to normal, Amaris flexed her fingers, happy to have them back before she moved to grab her discarded clothes from the night before. Beside her, Remus was doing the same. They quickly got dressed in the golden hues of the early morning sun. Once they were both decent, Amaris opened the door and called out to Sirius. “Pads, get your butt in here so I can go get ready for class.” As Sirius, now human as well, made his way into the room, Remus wound an arm around Amaris’ waist.

“You seem to be coping well,” Sirius commented, fixing his sister with a lazy smile.

Amaris shrugged. “Like I said, not that different from being a fox once you get past the feeling of every single bone in your body trying to break out of your skin. Plus, neither of you can bully me anymore since I’m as tall as you now.” Both males were slightly surprised at how easily Amaris had accepted what she was. Remus knew that would change come her first transformation without the aid of Wolfsbane.

They’d all said their goodbyes, and Amaris and Remus left Sirius standing by the Whomping Willow to head back to the castle. Once they’d made it inside, the two said their own farewells and went their separate ways to get ready for the day. Now, as Amaris was preparing to leave her office for her first class, she found a note lying on her desk. Curiously, Amaris snagged the piece of parchment resting on the wood and held it before her as she tucked her wand neatly into her robes. Almost immediately, Amaris crumbled the parchment and threw it over her shoulder in the fireplace. It was a notice from Umbridge that her class was to be inspected that morning. A single hand raked down Amaris’ features in annoyance as she stepped out of her office and began making her way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

When she reached the clearing, Amaris stood near the forest, waving her right hand to summon a pile of dead sticks and fallen tree limbs. She wandlessly stacked them into a neat pile and meandered over to where Hagrid kept logs that were home to Salamanders. As her students began arriving, Amaris was putting the final touches on the lumber that was soon to become a bonfire. Amaris added the logs to the pyre and set the wood ablaze. The students began gathering around the fire, watching in amazement as the tiny creatures emerged and milled about the flames. Amaris’ mood lifted slightly at the sight. She never got tired of seeing how their eyes would light up when she introduced them to a new creature.

A flash of pink trudging across the lawn immediately flattened any trace of happiness that had been swelling within her. Amaris narrowed her eyes at the short woman before turning her back to her arrival and went on teaching. “Now,” Amaris said, catching her students’ attention. “Does anyone know how long a Salamander can live away from the fire in which it was born?” None of her students made a move to answer, and Amaris gave them all a reprimanding look. “Six hours,” she informed them. “So, if I were to remove some of these from the fire—” Amaris was cut off by the infuriating sound of Umbridge clearing her throat. Amaris blatantly ignored it, continuing on, “If removed, they would only be able to survive for—” Hem hem. Clenching her jaw, Amaris glanced over her shoulder at Umbridge. “Yes, Dolores? What is so important that you need to continually interrupt my lesson?”

Umbridge gave Amaris her signature, sickly sweet smile. “I assume you received my note concerning your inspection today?”

Amaris scoffed, turning to face the shorter woman. She folded her arms across her chest and spat, “Obviously, otherwise I would’ve asked what you were doing out of the dungeons.”

Behind Amaris, her students all shifted to glance at one another, stunned by her bold words. Umbridge’s smile never faltered once as she raised her quill, scribbling away at the parchment attached to the clipboard she’d heard Remus speaking of. As the students began to whisper excitedly behind her, Amaris waved a hand at them, signaling them to focus on the lesson and not the scene unfolding before them. Muddy brown eyes glanced up from the clipboard to bore into Amaris. “Would you so kindly explain to me your whereabouts last night? I went to deliver your notice and couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“I had personal business to attend to,” Amaris said flatly. “Last I recalled, what I do with my spare time has nothing to do with how I teach a class. That is why you’re here, isn’t it? To examine my teaching.” Amaris held her hands out, motioning to the students who were standing behind her. They all glanced away as Umbridge’s eyes darted between their curious faces.

Umbridge let out an all too happy sounding hum. “When certain activities put students’ lives at risk, it has everything to do with your teaching status.”

Not missing the thinly veiled threat and insinuation, Amaris let out a harsh laugh. “Students’ lives at risk?” she asked, her voice going up in pitch to mock Umbridge. “You’re barking mad. Surely if I was doing such things, Dumbledore would have put a stop to them long ago.” Umbridge’s smile grew tighter and more forced, and Amaris prided herself at the sight. Finally, after all these years, she’d managed to get under the woman’s skin.

There was more scribbling as Umbridge glanced between Amaris and the parchment a few times. “Of course he would have.” Her tone held a sarcastic lilt to it, and Amaris kept her face blank, not allowing Umbridge to see that she was frying every last nerve Amaris had.

The black-haired woman plastered a large, all too friendly smile across her face. “So, can I get back to teaching now, or. . .?” Umbridge nodded at her and motioned for Amaris to carry on. Spinning on her heel, Amaris rolled her eyes. None of her students missed the gesture, and they broke out into quiet laughter. Amaris gave them all a look that told them to collect themselves at once, and most of them did so. Clapping her hands together excitedly, Amaris said, “Right, so, where was I? Oh yeah. Six hours. While a Salamander is away from its fire, you can keep it alive by feeding it pepper. So—"

Amaris was once again interrupted by Dolores clearing her throat. As if she knew Amaris wasn’t going to stop teaching, Umbridge interjected with, “Black, don’t you think this lesson is a little dangerous to be teaching to third-year students?”

Umbridge could see Amaris’ shoulders rise and fall as she took a deep breath. With her back still facing the woman, she said, “They’re Salamanders. What are they going to do?”

Grey eyes followed the overbearing amount of pink as it wandered around the circle of students. Umbridge looked pointedly between the students and their close proximity to the pyre. “Your students are gathered around a fire. One wrong move and someone could fall in.”

Amaris took the time to meet each of her students’ gaze. They all looked as dumbstruck as she felt. “Are any of you worried about setting yourself on fire?” Every one of them shook their heads at her. They were competent enough to know not to get too close, as they were intelligent enough to understand that fire was dangerous. “Didn’t think so.” Amaris’ twinkling grey eyes fell on Umbridge. “Now, if I may continue. Once their fire has gone out, the Salamanders that were birthed within it will die.” There were a few horrified looks from her students. “Not to worry, these guys won’t go to waste. Salamander blood is known for its healing properties, so once their fire disappears, they’ll go to a good cause.”

Amaris spent the rest of the lesson removing a few of the Salamanders from the fire for the students to get a closer look at them. She was faintly aware of Umbridge writing something down every time Amaris dared to even breathe. When the bell rang out across the grounds, the students gathered their things and made their way back to the castle whispering excitedly about Amaris standing up to Dolores. Once the students were out of earshot, and Amaris was carefully tending to the fire that was slowly dying, Umbridge tucked her clipboard beneath her arm and moved to stand beside Amaris. “Now Black, I’m sure you’re fully aware of what last night was.”

Grabbing one of the almost untouched sticks, Amaris began prodding the fire, doing her best to rekindle the flames. She didn’t even bother glancing over at the woman hovering over her as she knelt before the pyre. “The eighth of September?” she said sarcastically.

Now that the students were gone, Umbridge let her façade falter slightly. “Don’t play stupid with me, Black. You know it was a full moon. I’m well aware of your close relationship with one Remus Lupin.” Amaris couldn’t help but glance at Umbridge out of the corner of her eye. Tossing her stick into the fire, Amaris rose to her full height, turning to stare down at her. “Curious that you just so happen to disappear on the night of a full moon as well.”

Amaris cocked a single dark brow at Umbridge who gave Amaris a knowing smirk. “Like I said before, barking mad.” Her arms folded across her chest defiantly. She’d never admit it, but Amaris was unnerved at the thought of Umbridge already figuring her out. “I was tutoring a student who asked for extra lessons. Are you satisfied now?”

The clipboard came out once again, and Umbridge glanced at it with a pleased smile. “You said earlier you were off on personal matters. Which is it, Black?” Her dark brown eyes shifted to bore into Amaris’.

There was a single moment Amaris debated accidentally tripping Umbridge, but she didn’t want to hurt the Salamanders. She shook her head and told Umbridge, “My students are my personal matters, thank you very much.” Umbridge pursed her lips, writing down what Amaris had said on her parchment. “Are you done trying to weasel information out of me, or would you like to give the unforgivable curses a try again? Maybe you’ll even show me that special quill you have.”

Slowly, muddy eyes slid up to look at Amaris. The woman blinked a few times, her face losing all traces of false pleasantness. “I’ve got my eye on you.” She tucked her clipboard beneath her arm and made a dismissive noise. “I’ll be speaking with some of your students to help make a final decision on what to do with you.”

Amaris gave her a haughty sneer before turning back to the last few flames that danced in front of her. “Can’t wait to hear the verdict, Dolores. I’m sure it will be a favorable one.”

Dolores didn’t miss the note of pleasure in Amaris’ voice as though she thought she was the one who would be victorious. “Of course it will be, but maybe not for you.” With that, Umbridge began making her way back to the castle, leaving Amaris standing in the clearing. Little did she know Amaris would be content if Umbridge got her way and gave her the boot.

After classes were through for the day, Amaris all but threw the door open as she entered Remus’ office. Remus’ eyes flashed up to see Amaris storming through the door, half expecting to see someone else. Relieved, he leaned back in his chair, and his eyes never once left her as she approached his desk. “Moony, we might have a slight problem,” Amaris said vaguely as she haphazardly shoved Remus’ work to the side before sitting on the desk in front of him.

A single scarred hand raked through his hair, and Remus cocked an eyebrow at her. “Only slight?” Remus asked her, voice tense with stress.

Amaris’ head tilted to the side, stray curls falling into her eyes. She gave Remus an almost apologetic look. “Well,” she drawled. “Maybe a little more than slight.”

Folding her arms, Amaris leaned forward, letting her forearms come to rest on her thighs. Her long, loose curls fell around her face like curtains. With a sigh, Remus asked, “Let me guess, it has something to do with Umbridge?” Grey eyes watched the way Remus’ expression tightened through thick lashes.

Amaris gave a short, humorless laugh, and Remus let his head fall back against his chair, his eyes slipping shut. “You’d be correct to assume that.” Amaris could tell something was off about Remus. “Did she do something to you as well?” Her voice was cold and calculated.

“I was inspected earlier.” Remus’ head fell forward, green eyes blazing with hatred and anger settling on the woman in front of him. “Somehow you came up during her never-ending questioning.” Remus’ jaw worked beneath the surface as he recalled the interrogation he’d just been subjected to.

A wry smirk pulled at the corners of Amaris’ lips. She could only imagine what Umbridge had tried to pry out of Remus. “Did she ask you about my whereabouts?”

Remus’ expression grew ever darker as he nodded. “Last night, yeah.”

Amaris shook her head as a tiny inkling of fear and desperation rose within her. “She’s onto me, Rem,” Amaris whispered. “Wouldn’t let it go through the entire class. If only I knew what she wrote on that stupid clipboard.”

The realization of what Amaris had just told him sank in. “She inspected you as well?” Amaris nodded silently. Once again, a hand ran through his sandy hair, causing it to become nothing but a disheveled mess. “Fantastic. Not only do I have Umbridge’s obsession with you and I to deal with, but as of today, my lessons were officially replaced with “Ministry-approved” ones.” Amaris finally sat up, watching Remus carefully. She didn’t like the sound of Ministry-approved lessons, and rightfully so. “I’m no longer allowed to teach magic in class.”

A heavy silence fell over the two of them. Amaris’ hands made their way into her curls, pulling them harshly away from her features. “What?” she demanded, her tone full of disbelief. “You’re teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Amaris’ hands shifted to slide across her features, trying to see the logic behind what was happening to no avail. “Of all the classes here, yours is the most important one the students need to learn right now.”

Remus shook his head. He was fully aware of that fact, but there wasn’t anything he could do to sway Dolores’ decision. He briefly wondered if Amaris was right, and Umbridge was actually a Death Eater. It’d make sense to leave the students defenseless in that case . . . “She said there’s no need to teach the students practical application,” as Remus said this, Amaris let out a low groan, falling back to sprawl across Remus’ desk, “as there won’t come a time that they should need it.”

Waving her hands in the air dramatically, Amaris rolled her eyes saying, “Oh, so if Voldemort and his supporters show, we’re just supposed to roll over and play dead, are we?”

“Voldemort isn’t back,” Remus said bitterly. Amaris’ head lifted from the desk long enough to stare wildly at the werewolf. His voice took on a sarcastic tone as he continued on. “That’s nothing but a bunch of fear-mongering lies spread by Dumbledore to upset the balance of the Ministry.”

Amaris let her head fall back against the desk with a loud thump. “We’re doomed,” she groaned. “I hope she just hurries along with the process of firing me so I can actually get out there and do something useful.” Amaris felt so cooped up in the week she’d been back. She couldn’t do a thing under Umbridge’s heavy thumb.

She heard Remus let out a sigh. “The best thing we can do is remain here and keep an eye on her and what the Ministry is trying to do.”

Annoyed, Amaris sat up. Her brow furrowed in displeasure. “But Remus, we can’t do a single thing with her lurking around.”

Her words were met with a single nod. “You’re right.” Remus was quiet for a moment, a small twinkle forming in his green eyes before he met Amaris’ stare again. “But if there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s finding loopholes and ways around any rules.”

Amaris cocked her head to the side, lips pulling into a wide smirk. She leaned forward slightly, intrigued by Remus’ suggestion. “Moony,” she drawled coyly. “Is that permission to do as I please and go behind the Toad’s back any chance I get?”

Remus matched her smirk with one of his own. His hands came to rest on her knees, and he leaned toward her slightly. “Yes Vixen, yes it is.” Amaris’ eyes lit up with a mischievous glint. She never thought she’d hear the day Remus would give her explicit permission to cause havoc. As Remus saw the gears in her head already turning, he added, “Just try not to get yourself sent to Azkaban in the process.”

A single, pale hand rested on Amaris’ chest as she gasped in offense. “And leave Harry’s future in Sirius’ hands as his only remaining godparent? What do you think I am, insane?”

Remus’ smile widened as he paused, feigning thought. “Only about 75 percent of the time.”

Amaris leaned forward, placing her face mere inches from his. “Only 75?” she asked, her eyes dancing with amusement. “I’ll be honest Moony, that’s way more gracious of an answer than I was expecting.” Remus let out a short laugh before capturing Amaris’ lips with his own.


	8. Probation

A flash of white could be seen swishing in the darkness as a small fox lurked in the shadows of the dungeons. It was Amaris’ only free period of the day, and she’d been spending it staked out in the shrouded halls outside Umbridge’s office. She knew it could be a longshot as she didn’t have much time, but Amaris hoped to get a single chance to break in. Curling into a tight ball, Amaris rested her head on her paws and blinked lazily at the door. When it seemed like all hope was lost, and she’d have to return empty-handed, Amaris’ ears twitched as the sound of creaking hinges echoed through the silent halls.

She hastily rose to her feet, crouching low and preparing to dart forward. Amaris watched as the short, pink-clad woman stepped through the door, and before it was too late, Amaris rushed forward, slipping unnoticed into her office. The door clicked shut behind her, and Amaris glanced at it over her shoulder. Not knowing how long she would have, Amaris immediately got to work. She transformed and threw her hair over her shoulder, stalking over to the heavy wooden desk that rested in the middle of the room. Around her, moving photos of cats lined the vibrant pink walls. Amaris rolled her eyes and yanked open the first drawer she could find. Flipping through the many books and parchments containing words Amaris didn’t even want to read, she searched desperately for either her or Remus’ name.

Cursing under her breath, Amaris quickly shut the drawer when she came up empty-handed. As her hand clutched the handle for the only other drawer on the desk, Amaris froze. Footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Her breath hitched in her throat, and Amaris listened intently, waiting to hear the sound of the door opening. With a sigh of relief, the footsteps faded away in the distance, and Amaris jerked the drawer open. As soon as she did, Amaris found exactly what she was looking for. She yanked the stack of parchment out of the drawer and glared at the elegant, loopy handwriting that covered the page. Amaris Anser Black: Still unstable. Not fit to remain around students.

Amaris’ face twisted with rage and disgust as she continued on. Mysterious disappearances, curiously during the time of a full moon. Relationship with werewolf, Remus Lupin, unknown. Possible dark creature as well? Teaching methods dangerous and unfit for a classroom setting. A guilty form of happiness flitted through her as she read the next notes Umbridge had written. To be placed on probation and released from duty as soon as possible. Amaris scoffed, rolling her eyes as she set the piece of parchment on the desk. “Not soon enough it would seem,” she grumbled. Amaris read the heading of the parchment that was beneath her observation notes. Remus John Lupin. Amaris pursed her lips, willing herself to not lose her temper knowing Umbridge would be much harsher on Remus. As her eyes drifted down the page, her suspicions were immediately confirmed.

Werewolf. Definitely unfit to remain in students’ presence. Amaris’ jaw clenched. Remus was far more suited to be around than students than Umbridge could ever hope to be. Doesn’t deny the dangers his class and application of magic poses to the students. Infinitely loyal to Dumbledore. Believes You-Know-Who has returned. Unstable. Pale hands clenched around the parchment, and Amaris hastily willed herself to calm down. She didn’t need to leave any evidence behind such as wrinkles on Umbridge’s otherwise immaculate notes. As her grip loosened, Amaris read Remus’ verdict. Close observation will be necessary. There was a small, hastily scrawled note beside this statement. Add note to Black’s page for observation as well. Amaris’ face scrunched in indignation. To be placed on probation and released from duty with Black.

Drawing in a deep breath through her nose, Amaris stared down blankly at the parchment in her hand. “At least we’re going out together.” She removed Remus’ page from the stack of parchment, and her eyes widened. “Trelawney?” she whispered. Her eyes began to scan the page, quickly drifting down to the bottom of the page where each verdict was prominently displayed. Before she could get a good look, the familiar sound of someone approaching had Amaris’ heart hammering in her chest. Hastily, she gathered up all of Umbridge’s inspection notes and threw them back into the drawer. Whoever had been approaching had stopped outside the office. Amaris all but slammed the drawer shut and transformed back into Vixen. As the door opened, she dashed forward, trying to get close enough to escape without being seen.

Amaris pressed herself against the wall just inside the doorway, shrinking back as the hinges creaked in protest. Umbridge stepped in, remaining in Amaris’ path until the door was almost shut. Losing her slim chance of escape, Amaris took the chance. She darted toward the disappearing sliver of darkness that awaited her just outside of the office. As she did so, her side brushed against Umbridge’s calf. The woman let out a surprised squeal and slammed the door shut, catching Amaris’ back paw in the process. Amaris let out a yelp of pain, and Umbridge whirled around, yanking the door open again. As Amaris did her best to escape on a throbbing paw, Umbridge withdrew her wand and pointed it at Amaris, lifting her off the ground. Umbridge reached forward, grasping the fox by the scruff of her neck, and Amaris swore internally. Her amber eyes blinked at Umbridge as she began writhing in her grasp, trying her best to escape. “What were you doing in my office?” Umbridge asked, her voice low.

Around them, the bell rang, dismissing the students for lunch. Amaris began wailing, trying to swipe at Umbridge’s hands with her paws feebly. Muddy brown eyes narrowed suspiciously at the squirming fox. “Layla?” A familiar voice called out. Amaris paused, and both she and Umbridge glanced to where Hermione was approaching them with Harry and Ron on her heels. “Are you causing problems again?” Hemione did her best to try and offer Umbridge an apologetic smile.

The woman glanced between the teen and the once again wriggling creature in her grasp. “Layla? What are you talking about?” Her eyes bored into Amaris’, and her grip on the fox’s scruff tightened painfully.

Amaris let out another pained sound. Harry stepped around Hermione, trying his best to save Amaris. “The fox,” he explained. “Her name is Layla. She lives in the Forbidden Forest.”

“But with it getting colder outside, of course she’d come inside more often to try and stay warm,” Hermione added. “It’s a rather common occurrence to find her wandering the halls.”

Umbridge’s eyes slid over the teens before settling on Amaris once again. “Just a fox you say?”

There was a humorless scoff from Ron. “What else would she be?” he asked. “A badger?”

Disgustedly, Umbridge held Amaris as far away from her as she could. “Take it,” she demanded, and Hermione rushed forward, catching Amaris easily as Umbridge released her hold. “Keep that filthy mongrel away from me.”

“Of course,” Hermione said, cradling the tiny fox against her chest. Amaris tucked herself into the girl’s arms, happy to be free of Umbridge’s claw-like fingers. Without another word, the woman turned on her heel and disappeared back into her office. The three teens breathed a sigh of relief, and they glanced down at Amaris who was watching them intently from where she hid. “You’re lucky we were here to save you, Layla.” Shaking her head, Hermione began walking to the one place she knew Amaris would try to go. Harry and Ron tagged along behind them, and silently, they made their way through the halls.

When they reached the classroom, they stepped inside finding it blissfully empty. Harry took the lead, heading directly for Remus’ office. Hermione, still carrying Amaris, followed along behind him. Amaris didn’t want to risk transforming yet as anyone could burst through the doors of the class at any moment. Harry knocked on the door as Ron and Hermione shifted from foot to foot behind him.

There was no answer, and Harry called out, “Professor Lupin?”

Silence. Amaris perked up, trying to hear if there were any sounds coming from the other side of the door. “Maybe he’s already at lunch,” Hermione suggested. Amaris’ ears twitched, hearing the sound of shuffling feet behind the door.

“I’m here,” Remus’ muffled voice came through the door. The sound of the door unlocking could be heard, and it opened slightly, revealing Lupin’s strained features. He’d known of Amaris’ plan to break into Umbridge’s office and when she hadn’t returned yet, he’d begun thinking the worst. “What can I—” Remus’ sentence came to an abrupt halt when he saw Amaris lounging lazily in Hermione’s arms. “Oh, dear. Come on then, all of you in.” Remus opened the door wider, allowing the three students to file into his office. With one last cursory glance around the empty room, Remus shut the door and locked it once again.

In the safety of his office, Hermione allowed Amaris to slip from her grasp and stand on Remus’ desk. “We caught Umbridge dangling Amaris in the hallway,” Harry explained, watching as Amaris sat on the corner of the desk before transforming again.

Ron was staring at his professor’s form sitting on the desk, swinging her feet idly. “That’s still so weird to see,” he commented, watching wide-eyed as Amaris lifted her injured foot to try and examine it as best she could.

Amaris grinned easily at the three students, wincing in pain when her fingers found exactly where Umbridge had slammed the door on her. “Thank you for saving me,” she told them graciously. Amaris didn’t even want to begin thinking about what would’ve happened had they not come along. The teens smiled back at her, and Amaris said, “You should all be off to lunch before she gets suspicious about just what you’re doing with Layla.” Not wanting to get themselves or Amaris in trouble, the teens nodded and spared Amaris one last look before disappearing through the door.

As Remus once again locked the door, he moved forward, leaning against the desk and wrapping a single arm around Amaris’ waist. “Did you find anything?” he asked quietly.

Amaris leaned her head against his shoulder, massaging her foot idly. “I found out that doors hurt a lot when they’re slammed on your foot,” she grumbled. Amaris let out a small chuckle, thinking of the absurdity of what had happened. “Also, Umbridge is definitely suspicious of my humanity, or well, lack thereof.” She could feel Remus’ arm tense around her, and Amaris placed an arm around him, leaning further against his form. “Not only that, but we’re both to be placed on probation until . . . further notice.”

A single sandy brow cocked as Remus glanced down at Amaris. “Only probation?” he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

Amaris’ head bobbed from side to side, her curls bouncing loosely around her face. “That includes close observation due to our dangerous natures.” Remus’ usually soft green hues darkened immensely at the idea of being watched again. “Oh, and we’re also to be sacked in due time. There were some notes on Trelawney with ours, and judging by what I saw before I was interrupted . . . She’s on the same path we are.”

Remus’ shoulder shifted beneath Amaris’ head as he drew in a deep breath. “At least now we know for sure what’s going to happen.” He went silent for a moment, his fingers rubbing idle circles against her side. “With Umbridge now watching us closely, that’ll make keeping your secret much harder. We’re going to have to sneak you out of the castle and to the shack it seems.”

A light hum filled the room as Amaris pondered his words. “I’ll just leave before you. Head out to Hagrid’s hut and tend to some of the animals there before slipping off into the woods.” Remus gave her a nod, and with the most prevalent matters seemingly dealt with for the time being, the pair made their way off to the Great Hall for lunch.

Weeks had passed, and Amaris was growing restless. She’d done her best to avoid Umbridge in the halls between classes, but as promised, her class had undergone further inspections. Which meant more questioning about her mental state, relationship, and status as a human. If she had to put up with it much longer, Amaris was going to lose her sanity in no time. With a heavy sigh, Amaris shrugged her robes on, slipping out of her quarters. Brilliant rays of sunlight streamed in through the open window, and Amaris grabbed her wand from where it rested on the corner of her desk. A piece of parchment that she hadn’t noticed earlier lay centered on her desk. Cocking her head to the side, she slipped her wand into her robes and snatched the parchment off the desk. It was then she realized it was not one, but two notices.

Her eyes scanned the boldened words of the first one. The top read: Education Decree Number Twenty-four. Amaris’ shoulders sagged, knowing it was only going to infuriate her to see what Umbridge had done this time, but she forced herself to scan the page. All student organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. Amaris’ brows knit together in wonder as she only half-read the rest of the page. It wasn’t until she read the word "expelled" that Amaris backtracked and read the last sentence again. Any student found to have formed, or belong to an Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

Rolling her eyes, Amaris wadded the parchment up and tossed it into the fire that blazed happily in her office. She couldn’t believe how far Umbridge was taking her rule over Hogwarts. If only she could just hurry up and kick Amaris out. As Amaris thought that, she noticed just what on the second piece of parchment that had been left for her. A notice for Amaris Anser Black, Due to your unorthodox teaching methods, disregard for students’ safety, your colorful past and the state of the current company you keep, you are henceforth placed on Academic Probation. I will be examining your classes further throughout the year to see if you will continue to endanger our precious students’ lives. If your transgressions continue as they are, further action will have to be taken. Any questions you have about this decision may be brought to my attention, and I will be to address your concerns. Signed, Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor. 

Amaris couldn’t help the laugh that began bubbling in her chest. “If I continue to endanger the students?” she muttered to herself. “I mean, if that gets me out of here quicker . . .” The notice followed the last one into the fire, and Amaris shook her head, leaving her office to prepare for her first lesson of the day. As she made her way across the lawn, Amaris quickly debated the idea of borrowing Buckbeak from Grimmauld Place for a day to show the students as they were now covering Hippogriffs in her third-year class. If Dolores wanted dangerous, she could happily oblige her. Seeing as how Buckbeak was still technically a wanted criminal, Amaris wouldn’t risk putting him in front of a member of the Ministry. Resigning herself to a boring lesson taught from nothing but the book, Amaris met her students on the lawn.

She’d made it through most of the lesson, covering the basics of hippogriffs and how to properly approach them before Amaris noticed McGonagall escorting a student across the lawn toward her. Amaris narrowed her eyes at the pair, realizing just who it was nearing her. “Turn to page 114 in your books and read over the entire chapter,” Amaris said hastily, making her way around the students. “If I’m not back by the time class is dismissed, I want one roll of parchment covering the chapter by next class.” Amaris threw the words over her shoulder as she rushed across the lawn to meet McGonagall. Minerva came to a halt in front of Amaris, Harry standing by her side with Hedwig perched on his shoulder. Amaris’ eyes narrowed warily at the pair. “What’s going on?”

Harry’s voice shook as he said, “Amaris, it’s Hedwig.” Amaris’ eyes flitted to the owl on his shoulder, noticing her feathers were ruffled, and she held one of her wigs at an odd angle. “She’s injured.”

Amaris gave a hasty nod, holding her arm out toward Harry. “Give her here,” she demanded, and Harry gave Hedwig a gentle nudge, urging her to perch on Amaris’ outstretched arm. Warily, Hedwig did so. Amaris’ fingers gently grazed the owl’s feathers, examining the scratches that marred her face. “Something’s definitely attacked her, though I can’t be sure exactly what did so.” Amaris’ fingers moved to gently scratch Hedwig’s neck where she hadn’t been injured.

“Where was your owl coming from, Potter?” Minerva asked, watching Amaris lovingly tend to Hedwig.

Harry shifted uncomfortably for a moment. “London.”

Both professors looked knowingly at the teen. Amaris’ free hand left Hedwig’s feathers to grasp the letter that was still attached to her leg. Deftly untying it, Amaris spotted the familiar handwriting of her brother. Amaris’ lips formed a tight line. “Harry,” she said, handing the letter to him with a stern glance. “You need to be careful.” Her grey eyes found Minerva’s, and she gave the woman a curt nod, confirming her suspicions.

McGonagall laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Remember this Potter, communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched,” she said. Around them, the sound of the bell sounded across the lawn, dismissing the students.

Harry gave the woman a nod before tucking Sirius’ letter away in his pocket. Amaris watched as he did so, wondering what he’d been writing to Sirius about. Shaking her head, Amaris said, “Bring Hedwig’s cage by Remus’ office later. I’ll keep her there for a few days as she shouldn’t be making any trips anyway. Give me a few days, and she’ll be as good as new.” Amaris gave Hedwig another endearing scratch. Her eyes shifted between the two standing before her. “Stop by later tonight to check on her as both Remus and I will be . . . busy.” The full moon was that evening, but Amaris trusted Harry to allow him in the office while they were out.

“I will,” Harry said quickly. “Thank you, Amaris.” The woman nodded at him, and Harry turned on his heel, making his way back to the castle.

Before McGonagall could follow suit, Amaris stopped her. “Minerva, a word?”

McGonagall gave Amaris a knowing smile. “Of course. What is it, dear?”

Amaris shifted to allow Hedwig to perch comfortably on her shoulder. “Seeing as how I’ve officially been placed on Academic Probation, I fear it won’t be much longer before I leave Hogwarts.” Minerva’s lips formed a tight line, and she nodded. McGonagall wasn’t stupid. She knew Umbridge was going to do what she could to remove certain teachers from her path. “I fear Remus shares the same fate. Please keep an eye on Harry for us when it happens.”

A hand came to rest on the shoulder Hedwig wasn’t occupying. “You have nothing to worry about.” Amaris felt better knowing McGonagall would take her place in watching over Harry. “I’ll do what I can Amaris.” With that, Minerva turned to disappear back into the castle, leaving Amaris to do what she could for Hedwig before her next class began.

Days faded into weeks which turned into months. December had finally rolled around, and Amaris was sitting in her office, scribbling away dejectedly at an essay she’d assigned on Kneazles. If she hadn’t been so far behind on grading, Amaris would be sprawled across the couch in Remus’ office, but she needed to focus and actually get some work done for once. The steady ticking of the clock as time pace lulled her into a trance, and Amaris placed the graded essay on the stack of finished ones. She’d finally managed to make quite a dent in her work, and Amaris only had a few essays left to get through for the night. As she pulled the next roll of parchment toward her, there was a knock on the door. Her eyes flickered toward her door, and Amaris debated pretending as though she wasn’t in. “Professor Black?” Harry’s voice called through the door.

Relieved it was only him, Amaris set her quill in its inkwell and reclined in her chair. “Come in,” she stated. The door opened, revealing Harry’s uneasy form. He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He moved to sit on the couch that rested against the wall beside Amaris’ desk.

Amaris watched him in silence as Harry shifted under her gaze. She quirked a single black brow at him, and Harry sighed. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about, Amaris.” Amaris still said nothing, but instead folded her arms across her chest, propping her feet on her desk as she lounged in her chair. Her expectant expression prodded Harry to carry on. “I didn’t want to say anything before just in case something went wrong, but I don’t want to continue hiding this from you. We’ve been having meetings after classes to learn how to use defensive magic.”

Her expression didn’t budge. Harry’s admission hadn’t fazed Amaris in the least. “Who is we?” was the only thing Amaris said.

“Ron, Hermione, and quite a few other students,” Harry said sheepishly. “I’m actually the one teaching them.”

Amaris pursed her lips, nodding thoughtfully. Her nonchalant behavior was putting Harry on edge. It wasn’t the reaction he’d been expecting from her. He’d expected her to demand he put a stop to it immediately as it was far too dangerous for him to continue. “Very well,” she drawled. Amaris' fingers drummed idly against her arm. “I’m going to assume you’re taking every precaution you can to not get caught? You do know you’ll be expelled if you are, correct?”

Harry nodded at her, eyeing his godmother warily. “You’re not mad?”

A small bark of laughter escaped her. “Mad? Of course not.” Harry gave her an odd, relieved look. “I’m rather proud of you, actually. You’d be a fool to lie down and let yourselves remain defenseless against everything that’s to come.” There was an amused glint that sparkled in Amaris’ eyes.

Harry blinked for a moment, his head cocking to the side curiously. “Does that mean . . .?”

“That even I’m doing what I can to undermine Dolores and everything she stands for?” Her question was met with a meek nod. “Guilty as charged, I suppose. I’m not the only doing so either.” Amaris flashed Harry a mischievous smirk.

“Lupin?”

“Bingo,” Amaris said, letting her feet fall from her desk with a loud thump. Her hands slapped against her knees as she moved to stand. “What do you say we pay Moony a little visit and see if he can lend you any books or give you some good pointers?” Harry was stunned. Amaris moved to stand before him, extending a hand down to him. Harry warily took it, and Amaris hauled him off the couch. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as she began leading him toward the door. “Trust me, he’s just as angry as you all are that he can’t teach you how to actually use magic. He’ll practically be throwing books your way.” Amaris placed a hand on the handle of the door, releasing her hold on Harry. “If only you’d told us sooner, you could be much farther along.” Laughing at Harry’s bewildered expression, Amaris opened the door and gave him a nudge out of her office. Together, they made their way to Remus’ office.


	9. Attacked

The castle was silent as almost everyone was tucked away in bed for the night. There were the few restless souls that remained awake, unable to drift off to sleep. Amaris and Remus were two of those people. They had yet to disappear from Remus’ tidy office, laying together on the old couch that Amaris had become so familiar with. His arms were around her waist, keeping her body tucked against his. Her head rested on his chest, rising and falling with each slow breath he took. “Can the holidays get here already?” Amaris grumbled, tucking her face further into Remus’ shirt, breathing in the scent of cedar that had become soothing to her. “I’m not sure how much longer I can take this.”

Remus’ fingers ran through the ends of her loose curls. He let out a soft sigh, prompting Amaris to peer up at him. Even in her annoyance, Amaris’ grey eyes were soft with affection as she stared lovingly at him. “The more you think about being miserable, the more miserable you’ll be.” He watched as Amaris’ expression fell, giving him a blank stare.

“Wise words, Moony, but I’m perfectly content to mope around for the next few days until we get to go home.” Remus’ hand in her hair stilled, and Amaris’ face pulled into a pout.

Remus gave her an amused smile. “Of course you are.” Amaris’ lips twitched with the ghost of a smile. “I’m the one who has to deal with your whining though.”

Her pout returned, deeper this time. Amaris shifted in his grasp, moving to hover over him slightly. “Are you complaining?” A single dark brow was arched at him.

Matching her expression, Remus’ lips pulled into a small smirk. “Only slightly.” Amaris’ mouth fell open slightly at his words.

She tried to remove herself from the couch, but Remus’ arms held her firmly against him. Rolling her eyes, Amaris gave in and allowed herself to fall back against his chest. “At least I know you’re honest with me,” Amaris muttered, her face spelling betrayal, but her eyes danced with amusement. “Never one to hold back, are you Remus?”

Remus shifted to place a kiss against her forehead. “It’s only because I love you, Vixen.” Rolling her eyes, Amaris whispered an I love you back to Remus before inching forward to place a kiss on his lips. Remus happily returned the gesture before settling into the worn leather of the couch. He pulled Amaris as close as he could before letting his eyes slip shut. With a small smile plastered across her lips, Amaris snuggled up to the werewolf, allowing sleep to finally claim her.

After what had only seemed like seconds to them, Amaris was stirring. There was a faint pounding sound, and Amaris groaned, burying her face against Remus’ warm chest. The sound continued on, bouncing around in Amaris’ sleep riddled mind. She scrunched her face up in annoyance, trying to return to the blissful nothingness sleep offered her. It was no use, as she became more aware of what was going on around her, the sound became louder and louder. Finally, Amaris accepted that she wasn’t getting back to sleep. Remus shifted beneath her, coming to the same conclusion. “What time is it?” Amaris grumbled, taking in the darkened surroundings of Remus’ office.

The pounding noise had stopped for a moment, and Remus drew in a deep breath. “Not sure,” he said quietly. There was a sharp knock on the door to his office, and both professors sat up abruptly. The motion sent Amaris tumbling off the couch, and she landed harshly on the hard floor.

Remus was given no time to apologize as a voice drifted through the thick wood. “Remus, Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office.”

In seconds, Amaris was off the ground, nursing her wounded shoulder that had struck the ground first when she fell. “Minerva?” Amaris hissed, yanking the door open.

McGonagall stood on the other side of the door, still in her bedclothes. The older woman’s eyes quickly took in Amaris’ rumpled appearance. “Oh, good,” she commented. “Both of you. There’s been an incident.” Amaris glanced over her shoulder at Remus who was hastily hauling himself off the couch. Her eyes flashed back to the woman standing in the doorway. “Head to the Headmaster’s office. I’ll meet you there shortly.”

Amaris didn’t have a chance to ask what was going on. Minerva spun on her heel, rushing out of the classroom and through the halls. Amaris blinked at her retreating form before she’d disappeared. Her groggy mind was slowly working through what Minerva had said. A single hand came to rest on her shoulder, and slowly the fog lifted. “Lovely,” Amaris muttered to herself. “Just lovely.”

Her grey eyes settled on the man standing behind her. “You don’t think . . .” Remus trailed off, not knowing which of the innumerable scenarios could’ve possibly come true.

Amaris shook her head at him. “Hard to tell.” She faced the empty classroom, and her feet numbly began carrying her towards the rows of desks. “We’ll find out soon enough.” Together, the two of them rushed out of the classroom and through the empty halls. Amaris’ mind raced, trying to put together any possible reason for Dumbledore summoning them so late. Her mind immediately drifted to thoughts of Harry and Umbridge, then of course, the Death Eaters. When they reached the gargoyle that stood watch over Dumbledore’s office, Amaris breathed the password. As soon as the gap was small enough for her to fit through, Amaris squeezed her way in and disappeared up the stairs.

Her eyes fell on the rumpled appearance of Harry and Ron sitting across from Dumbledore who was speaking to the portrait of her Great-Great-Grandfather, Phineas. Remus finally entered the room just as Amaris was rushing over to the Gryffindor boys. She only half-listened to Dumbledore as he tried to persuade him to visit his portrait at Grimmauld Place. Amaris’ heart grew heavier, sinking in her chest, and her hands came to rest on Harry’s shoulders as she knelt before him. “Harry, Ron, are you both alright?” She could feel Remus looming behind her, watching the teens as well. Harry gave them a weak nod, and Ron looked pale. “What’s going on?”

They were both silent for a moment, and eventually, Harry said, “I had another dream.” Amaris breathed out a small sigh of relief. Sure, a dream about Voldemort wasn’t exactly good news, but it was better than most of the ideas she’d come up with.

Behind her, she could hear Dumbledore informing Phineas of the message he was to pass on to Sirius. “Tell him that Arthur Weasley had been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry, and the Lupins will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?” There was a ringing that formed in Amaris’ ears. Had she heard him right? Amaris stood, her gaze flashing from Harry and Ron, to Dumbledore, then to Remus who shared a similar stunned expression. Out of the corner of her eye, Amaris saw Phineas disappear, and before she could say a word, Fred, George, and Ginny stumbled into the room. Minerva herded them inside, and the three students quickly moved to Harry’s side, trying to figure out what was going on. “Your father has been injured,” Dumbledore informed them. “He was doing his duties for the Order of the Phoenix. Arthur has been taken to St. Mungos Hospital, and I am sending you back to Sirius’ house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. Molly will be meeting you there in due time.”

Amaris’ hands raked through her disheveled curls, and she took a small step forward. “How are we to get there? Disapparation?” Amaris knew it was a longshot, but she needed to know.

Dumbledore shook his head at her. “No, no, much too dangerous. We’d have to get all of you off school grounds without being seen. The same goes for the Floo Network.” Amaris and Remus shared a knowing look. “You’ll be getting there by Portkey.” Dumbledore motioned toward the old kettle that lay on his desk. Amaris gave him a curt nod. She wasn’t fond of using Portkeys and much rather preferred travel by disapparation, but if they were under surveillance, she knew it was the safest option they had. “Once Phineas returns, we’ll be sure that the coast is clear before sending you all off.”

A flash of flame in the middle of the room caught their eye, and a single golden feather drifted lazily to the floor. “She must know you’re out of bed,” Dumbledore said cryptically. His blue eyes fell on McGonagall. “Minerva, if you would, head her off. Tell her any story—” Without a word, McGonagall disappeared from the room, leaving them alone to await Phineas’ return. As soon as he was back, Dumbledore gave them the go-ahead. Everyone gathered around the desk and placed a hand on the kettle. Amaris’ face twisted with unease as she did so. “Right then, on the count of three.” As Dumbledore began counting, Amaris scanned the weary faces around her. In a flash, Amaris’ stomach was churning, and the floor disappeared from beneath her feet. Everyone began bumping into one another as the world around them became a mess of swirling colors.

Suddenly, her feet were on solid ground once again, and the kettle fell to the floor with a loud bang. Shaking her head, Amaris took in the sights of the house around her. From her side, she heard a gravelly voice muttering, “Back again, the blood traitor brats and the monsters. Is it true their father’s dying?”

Amaris’ furious grey eyes settled on the house elf shuffling around in the shadows. “Off with you, Kreacher. Take your foul mutterings somewhere else.” The elf grumbled under his breath as he disappeared into a far off corner of the house, not daring to disobey a direct order. Sirius’ face appeared from around the corner, and he rushed forward.

“What’s going on?” he asked Amaris and Remus, hoping they knew something he didn’t. They both shook their heads, silently telling him they knew nothing.

From where he still stood, Harry recounted the tale of his dream. Amaris’ stomach shifted uneasily as she heard his words. Harry had to watch as Arthur was attacked in the Ministry by Voldemort’s snake. Her hand ventured out, seeking the comforting feel of Remus’ grasping hers tightly. Everyone fell into a stunned silence that reigned even after Harry had finished talking. Finally, a pale-faced Fred broke the silence. “Is mom here?” he asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head. “She probably doesn’t even know what’s happened yet.” The Weasley children looked sick at the thought of it. “The important thing was to get all of you away before Umbridge could interfere.”

From beside Amaris, Remus stepped in, trying to soothe their weariness. “I’m sure Dumbledore is informing her as we speak.”

Ginny gave her head a solemn shake. “We need to get to St. Mungos.” Her eyes fell on Amaris and Sirius. “Could you lend us some cloaks or—”

“Hang on,” Sirius said sharply, cutting her off. Ginny’s eyes narrowed vehemently at him. “You can’t go rushing to the hospital quite yet.”

“Of course we can, he’s our dad,” Fred spat. His face spelled mutiny along with the rest of the Weasleys.

Taking over for Sirius, knowing he wouldn’t be exactly sympathetic at the moment, Remus said, “It’d look a bit odd. How would you explain knowing of your father’s attack before the hospital even informed your mother?”

The twins were far from being deterred. “What’s that matter?” George asked.

Sirius folded his arms across his chest, giving the twins an even look. “We can’t go drawing attention to the fact that Harry is having visions.”

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but Amaris cut him off hastily. “Sirius is right,” she stated quietly. “The Ministry can’t know of this.”

“Anyone could’ve told us what happened,” Fred said, turning his attention to his professor.

“Like who?” Remus chimed in. “Boys, your father was hurt while on duty for the Order—”

George cut the werewolf off. “We know.”

There was a heavy sigh from Sirius. He raked a hand through his disheveled curls. “Look, the circumstances are already fishy enough without you all finding out about the incident seconds later. You could seriously damage the Order’s—”

“We don’t care about the Order!” Fred shouted. He’d had enough of the adults trying to stop them from leaving.

George’s expression showed he felt the same way. “It’s our dad dying that we’re talking about.” There was a small twinge in Amaris’ chest at the teen’s words.

Sirius on the other hand didn’t seem to feel the same, or at least, he was better at hiding how he felt. “Your father knew what he was getting into.” All of the teen’s faces twisted in disgust. “He wouldn’t be too happy about you all messing things up. There are things in life that are worth dying for.” Amaris and Remus cast a sidelong look at the man.

“Easy for you to say,” Fred said vehemently.

“The people you care about are happily tucked away at Hogwarts,” his twin added.

Amaris was momentarily stunned. Sirius’ face twisted with muted rage. Hastily, Amaris held the hand that wasn’t still in Remus’ grasp out to her brother. “Sirius, don’t,” she demanded. Her grey eyes fell on the red-faced Weasley twins before drifting to Ginny, Ron, and Harry. “I understand you’re all worried.” Amaris kept her voice soft as she tried her best to diffuse the situation. “I am too. You’re all a part of what I consider to be my family now, and I know it’s asking a lot of you, but we need to lay low for now.” There was a flash of defeat behind the twins’ eyes, but it vanished quickly. “As soon as we hear from Molly, we’ll make plans from there.”

Finally, they all fell into silence. It seemed as though her words had gotten through to them slightly. Remus’ hand slipped out of hers. “I’ll go make some tea," he offered, disappearing into the kitchen. As the werewolf passed by Sirius, he grabbed the man’s bicep, dragging him out of the room. “Sirius, you’re going to help.” As they disappeared from sight, Amaris ushered the teens into the foyer, and Ginny was the first to fall into one of the chairs. The rest of them followed suit, and Amaris claimed the couch for her Remus and Sirius. They all sat in a tense, uncomfortable silence, and finally, Sirius and Remus made their way into the foyer, butterbeer, tea, and Firewhiskey floating in the air before them.

Amaris graciously accepted the glass of whiskey and curled against Remus’ side. For the entirety of the night, she carefully watched all of the teens, making sure everyone was generally alright. A short time later, there was a flash of fire and a golden feather that appeared above the coffee table. With it was a note from Molly explaining that Arthur was still alive and that everyone should stay put and wait for more news from her. Hearing it from their mother allowed the Weasleys a bit of comfort, and they all settled in for the night.

When Molly arrived in the morning, she walked into the foyer, finding everyone scattered across the various pieces of furniture in various states of consciousness. She let them all know that later in the day they would be able to go visit Arthur. Finally, a wave of relief washed through the household, and things seemed to carry on as normal until it was time to head to St. Mungos.

Amaris, Sirius, and Remus stood behind the Weasley family at the front desk of the hospital. Amaris laid a hand on Molly’s shoulder, catching the distraught woman’s attention. “Molly,” Amaris whispered. “We’ll be by shortly. I’m sure Arthur won’t want to be bombarded with visitors just yet.”

The woman gave Amaris a soft smile. “It’s quite alright dear, you all can come with us.”

Amaris shook her head solemnly. “There’s actually someone else I wanted to pay a visit while we were here today.”

When Molly saw the sad, remorseful look Amaris had, she gave the woman a chaste hug. “Take your time dear,” Molly said before gathering her family and Harry and ushering them through the hospital to Arthur’s room. Amaris stepped up to the front desk, flanked by the two men, and gave the woman sitting behind the desk the name of their old friends that were bound to the hospital for the rest of their lives. The brunette behind the desk looked up at the trio curiously before telling them what ward they needed to find. Amaris gave her a nod, and with the promise of a Healer meeting them at the door, the three set off.

As they made their way up the flights of stairs and through the brightly lit hallways, Amaris’ hand found Remus’. A small amount of guilt was churning in her stomach as they neared the fourth floor. Finding the double doors that boasted a sign reading Spell Damage, Amaris carefully opened it. She was the first one through the door, and she let out a surprised sound, clutching Remus’ hand in horror as she almost ran into someone. Remus and Sirius quickly followed her through the doors and were met by the sight of shining blue eyes staring happily back at them. Gilderoy Lockhart had been lurking just inside the doors, waiting for someone to come through. “Oh my,” Lockhart said happily. “Hello there!” Amaris shrank back into Remus’ form, and the werewolf was staring down at her, utterly confused by her behavior. “Are you here for an autograph?”

Neither male seemed as though they were willing to speak up. Both were looking curiously at Amaris. Still trying to disappear into Remus’ side, Amaris gave the blonde a forced, pleasant smile. “Lockhart,” she greeted him, her voice strained. “It's great to see you. Haven’t changed at all, I see.”

The man blinked at Amaris, trying to figure out what she meant. He obviously couldn’t remember ever meeting Amaris, and for that she was thankful. “But I have!” Lockhart called out. “I can do joined-up writing now!”

If Sirius and Remus were confused before by the man, at this statement, they were completely dumbfounded. Only Amaris knew the story behind what happened to Lockhart at the end of his teaching career at Hogwarts. Amaris began tugging on Remus’ hand, urging him to start walking away. The werewolf didn’t budge, and Amaris sighed heavily. “I’m so proud of you, Gilderoy.”

Lockhart beamed brightly at her before glancing between Sirius and Remus once again. “So, autographs?”

“No thanks,” Amaris said as politely as possible. “I have plenty already.” Her free hand shot out to grab Sirius’ arm, and she yanked both of them forward. “Come on you two,” she grumbled, dragging the males along behind her. Sirius and Remus were looking back to where Lockhart was watching them leave with a confused, dejected expression.

Remus glanced down at Amaris who was pointedly staring straight ahead, her face an unreadable mask. “Should we leave him to just wander around the halls like that? Surely he should be under some kind of supervision.”

Amaris’ head snapped in Remus’ direction. “He’ll be fine,” she said hastily. “I’m sure of it.”

When they were far enough from Lockhart that his attention was already directed elsewhere, Sirius came to a halt, bringing Amaris and Remus to a stop as well. Sirius’ dancing grey eyes fell on his sister. “’Maris, do you actually have a stock of Lockhart’s autographs?” His lips pulled into an amused smirk as Amaris let out an annoyed sigh.

She thought back to three years ago during Harry’s second year when Amaris avoided the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom like the plague. Any time Lockhart caught sight of her, he’d sign whatever was in her hands, and if she didn’t have anything, Lockhart would give her one of the many he kept on hand. With a repulsed shudder, Amaris said, “I couldn’t burn them faster than he gave them to me. Disgusting creep.” She felt Remus’ grip tighten on her hand, and she peered up at the werewolf. She could see the jealousy hidden behind his expression. He didn’t want to think of someone hitting on Amaris while he was off doing his own thing. “He was the Defense teacher the year before you arrived,” she explained, and that didn’t soothe Remus at all knowing Lockhart was around Amaris every day. “Thought I was absolutely smitten with him. Always tried to sit beside me in the Great Hall. The happiest day of that year was when he accidentally Obliviated his entire memory.”

Beside the pair, Sirius broke out into laughter. He nudged Amaris in the side, and choked out between laughs, “Too bad what happened to him.” Amaris peered at her brother, cocking a single brow at him. “You two would’ve made such a cute couple.”

Amaris pulled her hand from Remus’ and faced her twin. Her face went blank, and she folded her arms across her chest as she stared up at him. “Sirius.” The man fell silent, , watching his twin expectantly. “You do realize we’re in a hospital, right?”

“Yes?” he replied, unsure of where his sister was going with her question.

A small, sadistic smile twitched at the corners of Amaris’ lips as she took a small step toward her brother. “That means anything I do to you could be immediately treated.”

Sirius took a step away from his sister. Her eyes were dancing with an amused maliciousness. “Vix, no.” Amaris continued backing Sirius toward the wall behind him, her fingers slipping into her cloak slowly. Amaris wasn’t going to do anything to her brother, but it was too fun to watch him squirm. Sirius’ panicked eyes flashed over her shoulder to where Remus was watching his wife with an amused smirk. “Moony, stop her.”

Remus was quiet for a second, his eyes shifting to peer at Sirius. “I think I’m good. You brought this on yourself, Padfoot.”

Horrified, Sirius gave Remus a look of pure betrayal. Sirius held his hands in front of himself, trying to hold his twin back. “’Maris, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Sirius pleaded.

Amaris stopped mere inches from Sirius. She blinked up at him, her face falling back into a pleased smile. “Well in that case, I won’t use the Jelly-Leg curse on you.” Amaris looked way too pleased with herself as she turned away from Sirius and retreated back to Remus’ side. She wrapped an arm around him, and Remus did the same to her. Amaris gave Remus a bright smile, and Sirius warily made his way over to the pair, shaking his head.

Silently, they made their way through the corridor to where a Healer was now standing outside one of the doors waiting for them. As they approached, Amaris’ smile faltered, and they were ushered into a room filled with cots that housed witches and wizards that seemed oblivious to the world around them. The Healer led the three to the two cots that were tucked away at the back of the room. As Amaris’ eyes fell on the couple occupying the beds, she drew in a deep breath, clutching desperately at the back of Remus’ shirt. Frank and Alice looked so frail and sickly as compared to the last time she’d seen them almost fourteen years prior.

They didn’t spend long in the wing, none of them could take seeing their friends in such a state. Guilt weighed heavily on the twins, and as they took their leave, Amaris turned her sorrowful expression on her brother. “To think,” she whispered quietly, “our own family caused that. It just makes me sick.”

Remus glanced curiously between them. He knew Bellatrix Lestrange had been the one to break down the Longbottoms, but he didn’t know they were related. “Your family?”

“Bellatrix,” Sirius confirmed, his face pulled into a sour expression. “She’s our cousin.”

Blinking, Remus looked between Amaris and Sirius who shared similar looks. “Lestrange? But—”

Amaris drew in a deep breath, staring at the floor. “Cissy’s sister. She’s eight years older than us.”

“Left Hogwarts before we got there, thankfully,” Sirius added.

That explained why Remus hadn’t put it together that they were related. Remus had never heard much about their family aside from Narcissa, Walburga, and Regulus. “Just how many people in your family are Death Eaters?” Remus asked, his voice low.

The werewolf could sense Amaris’ unease, and his arm wound its way around her waist. “Let’s see, Bella, Cissy . . .”

“Reggie,” Sirius scoffed.

Amaris gave a nod. “And way too many others to name. Then, there’s everyone in our family aside from a handful that supported Voldemort, but never chose to join his ranks.” Remus felt bad for the pair. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be raised around that much evil and still be able to see the good in the world.

Sirius’ voice pulled Remus from his thoughts. “Narcissa is the only one left to worry about though.”

Thankfully, they’d reached their destination, and Amaris cut the conversation short before they could delve further into the Black family’s blood-stained history. “Here’s Arthur’s room,” she said curtly. “Let’s see how he’s feeling.”


	10. Jealousy

In the foyer of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Amaris and Remus were sitting on the couch, enjoying the silence as everyone else was at St. Mungos with Arthur. Sirius had remained back as well, but he was currently upstairs tending to Buckbeak who still resided in Walburga’s room. It was looking like everyone was to be staying at Grimmauld Place for the entirety of the holidays, and Amaris was enjoying whatever silence she could get at that point. She curled happily into Remus’ side, his fingers tracing lazily over the myriad of scars that adorned her exposed arms. Amaris let out a content sound, shutting her eyes and focusing on the feeling of Remus’ touch.

It wasn’t long before the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. As she didn’t hear the front door opening, Amaris knew it was Sirius, and she didn’t bother opening her eyes. Remus’ fingers stilled on her arm, and she heard him ask, “What is it?” Groaning inwardly, Amaris shifted to look at her brother who was falling into one of the chairs across from them.

Sirius lounged against the furniture, lazily folding a leg over the other. Immediately, Amaris could tell there was something on his mind, and she sat up slightly, still leaning against Remus. “It’s about something Harry told me yesterday morning before we went to St. Mungos.” Both Amaris and Remus had seen Harry pull Sirius off to the side yesterday, but hadn’t thought too much of it. “When you all arrived here, Harry told all of us about his dream.”

With a sigh, Amaris nodded. “Nothing like watching a giant snake murdering your best friend’s dad, right?” she asked disgustedly. She hated the fact that Harry was being put through all of this. Beside her, Remus gave her a small nudge and chided her softly.

“Well, that isn’t exactly what happened.” Two sets of eyes fell on Sirius, and he offered them a weak shrug. “Harry said in the dream, he was the snake. He was the one attacking Arthur.”

Amaris recoiled harshly at his words. “How can that be?” Her voice was no more than a faint whisper.

As Sirius sat in silence, he wished he could offer her more of an answer than, “I’m not sure.” His fingers began to drum idly against the armrest of the chair. “I didn’t tell Harry this, but I’m a bit worried about what it could mean.”

“It was only a vision,” Remus murmured, thinking aloud. “This has happened before, and I’m sure it won’t be the last time either.”

Sirius’ face became apologetic with the news he was about to dump on the pair. “Not exactly. Harry’s worried he’s becoming the snake, or at least, like it.”

Sitting up straight, Amaris leaned forward toward her twin. “That’s foolish!” she yelled. It was bad enough to know he had a connection to Voldemort, but to think he was being tainted by the Dark Lord’s actions? “He couldn’t be.” There was no indication of Harry being anything but her godson that she’d known for years. Sure, he was a bit temperamental this year, but not enough to go attacking people.

There was a long, drawn out sigh from Sirius. Amaris and Remus knew there was more bad news coming, and they both tried to mentally prepare themselves for whatever was coming next. “When you were all taking the Portkey, he said, out of nowhere, he got the urge to hurt Dumbledore.” Both werewolves were taken aback. They glanced wildly at each other before focusing on Sirius once again. “Like there was something inside him, trying to control him.”

Amaris drew in a quick breath, a small hiss of pain escaping her. Since August, she’d felt that quite a few times before she’d been able to take her Wolfsbane. “I know that feeling all too well,” she said, her face twisting in pain and understanding. Her heart ached for Harry suffering from the same bouts of emotional instability.

A hand began stroking her arm soothingly. She glanced up at Remus who was staring down at her sadly. “Sorry,” he muttered, knowing it was his fault she suffered once a month. His green eyes flickered over to Sirius. “So, Harry believes he’s not only connected to Voldemort, but somehow, this snake as well?” Sirius gave him a curt nod. “If somehow, Voldemort is controlling the snake, maybe that link can bleed over into Harry?”

Amaris pulled away from Remus slightly, fixing him with a stunned glance. “Remus, there is no way Harry is a part of that thing.”

“Obviously, he isn’t physically, but if there’s a mental connection between them all . . .”

Sirius’ head came to rest in his hands as he mulled the thought over. “It’s a possibility,” he muttered, hating to admit it aloud.

Her face twisting in disgust, Amaris glanced between the two males. “You’re both bonkers,” she accused. “My godson is not some freak.”

“Now, Amaris,” Sirius said in a calming tone. “We aren’t saying that Harry’s a freak, but you have to admit, he isn’t normal either. He’s seen into Voldemort’s mind before. That isn’t exactly something that happens often.” Admitting defeat, Amaris sank back into the couch, falling against Remus once again. “We’re just going to have to make sure nothing else like this happens, and that he doesn’t act on his impulses if he gets another flash of anger like that.” Both Amaris and Remus nodded, agreeing to keep a close eye on him at Hogwarts when they could.

The days passed by in a blur. Amaris had spent most of her time keeping herself busy decorating for the holidays and taking over Sirius’ duties of caring for Buckbeak. It was her first Christmas out of the castle in over a decade, and she was taking full advantage of it. Her brother’s infectious holiday cheer finally broke through her anxiousness, and Amaris could do nothing but join in the festivities. Even after everything that had been going on around them, Amaris couldn’t remember a time everything had felt so right. It was just like when they used to spend the holidays back when they lived together. Their nights were spent sipping different varieties of whiskey, mead, or tea in front of a crackling fire.

When Christmas morning rolled around, Amaris was awoken by a peppering of featherlight kisses against her cheek and neck. With a smile, she rolled toward Remus, and the next kiss landed happily on her lips. Cracking a single eye open, Amaris saw Remus’ smiling face watching her. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of waking up to that,” Amaris said sleepily.

Two warm arms wound around her waist, dragging her body against his. “Give it time, I’m sure you’ll get bored of me.” Amaris’ only response was a light shove to Remus’ shoulder. Remus chuckled at her before shifting in bed. “We should probably get out of bed if we’re hoping to beat the kids downstairs.” Amaris groaned, burying her face against his chest. Her arms wound around him, trying to keep Remus from slipping out of the covers, but it was no use. Amaris sat up in bed, the blankets pooling around her waist as she watched Remus grab a small package before sitting on the bed beside her once again. Grinning, Amaris flopped across the bed, reaching into her bedside table and withdrawing a similarly sized present.

Grinning from ear to ear, Amaris returned to Remus’ side, shoving the package into his hands. “Merry Christmas, Moony,’ she whispered, placing a kiss to his cheek. Amaris folded her legs beneath herself as Remus held her gift out to her. She accepted it graciously and placed it in her lap, waiting for Remus to open his first. He did so, staring down at the cover of a book he’d never brought himself to be able to purchase. Opening the cover carefully, he flipped through the first few pages before closing Hairy Snout, Human Heart. He’d spied a few notes scrawled into the margins that were obviously Amaris’ handwriting.

With a smile, Remus leaned forward, placing a kiss to Amaris’ forehead. “Thank you, love. Somehow, you still manage to surprise me.” Amaris grinned back at him, and Remus motioned for her to open her gift. With the air of an excited child, Amaris tore open the paper and saw the red and gold cover of Newt Scamander’s Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Amaris had owned a few copies of the book throughout her life, but she would never turn her nose up at another copy that wasn't absolutely ruined. As she went to flip through the pages, a silver chain caught her eye. Amaris cocked her head to the side and flipped the book open to the page that was bookmarked by the chain. Amaris blinked down at the book, seeing a small bracelet with two charms on it nestled between the pages. One charm was a silver fox and the other a black wolf.

Happy tears welled in her eyes, and Amaris pulled the bracelet from the book, handing it to Remus to put it on her wrist for her. As he did so, Amaris glanced back down at the open book in her lap, seeing it was turned to the page about werewolves. The 5X classification had been crossed out and replaced with a 2X. Amaris pursed her lips, reading the note scrawled beneath it in familiar script. Harmless/May be domesticated. While widely believed to be extremely dangerous creatures, Amaris Lupin is no such case. Unless threatened, the worst thing she’s capable of is wreaking mild havoc in the presence of her twin, and occasionally transfiguring school uniforms to be out of code. Usually loving and cuddly. Definitely not dangerous. Amaris’ hand covered her mouth as she tried to hold back a laugh. Her twinkling grey eyes fell on her husband, and Amaris broke out laughing. She threw her arms around Remus’ neck and pulled him into a hug. “I love you so much, Remus.”

Remus placed a kiss to the top of her head and said, “I love you too, ‘Maris.” After a moment of just enjoying one another’s presence, Remus let out a small sigh. “We should probably get downstairs before someone comes looking for us.” With a small pout, Amaris finally removed herself from the bed and got dressed for the day. Hand in hand, the pair made their way downstairs and shuffled into the kitchen. Amaris faltered in the doorway, spotting Molly hunched over the counter, crying with a package in her hands. “Molly? Is everything alright?”

At the sound of Remus’ voice, Molly spun to face them, quickly wiping away her tears. “It’s nothing,” she said with a small sniffle. Amaris and Remus made their way over to her, and Amaris gathered the woman into a hug. Molly began crying once again. “It’s Percy,” she sobbed. “He sent back his sweater without a single note or anything.”

“Oh, Molly,” Amaris sighed, patting the woman’s back. “I’m sure Percy’s just going through a phase.” Amaris’ words were the opposite of how she felt. She was appalled he would do such a thing to his mother, but after seeing the things he was saying in the Prophet and with how tied up he was in the Ministry, Amaris didn’t expect anything less. “You’re still his mother, and he still cares about you. Maybe he just doesn’t want to seem unprofessional around his coworkers.”

Remus gave a curt nod. “You know how the Ministry workers can be,” he added.

Finally, Molly’s sobs died down, and she gave a few last sniffles before releasing her hold on Amaris. “You’re right. I just wish he would’ve left a note or something.”

“Surely he has his reasons.” Remus began opening the cabinets, gathering supplies to start making breakfast. “Now, what do you say we get your mind off Percy and help get everything ready for when the others come downstairs?” Molly gave a nod, wiping the remaining tears from her face before setting to the task of preparing breakfast.

The rest of the day passed by in a happy blur. Harry was happy with the gift Sirius, Amaris, and Remus had gotten him together. They’d picked out several books of hexes, jinxes, curses, and defensive spells for him to flip through. Sirius had gotten Amaris another red and gold woven bracelet, just like the one he’d gotten her their first year of school together, and Amaris wore it beside the one Remus had gotten her. Amaris had gotten him a bottle of flea treatment shampoo from a muggle pet store, and a few records she’d managed to find of 80’s rock from another obscure muggle store. Sirius had chased her around the house, shouting at her after opening the bottle of shampoo, and everyone was left to watch curiously as Sirius emptied the bottle over her head. After a long bath to try and rid her hair of the chemical smell, they’d all set out to visit Arthur at the hospital.

It was the first day of what was going to be a long week for both Amaris and Remus. Since they weren’t staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, they didn’t have Snape to make their potion for them. The three Marauders were tucked away in the foyer, Amaris lounging across the couch, her legs in her brother’s lap, and her head in Remus’. Her face was pulled into a grimace as she tried to ignore the dull ache that was steadily growing more prominent in her joints. Remus looked down sadly at her, knowing just how she felt. His thumb rubbed soothingly across the back of her hand. Amaris let out a long sigh. They could hear the quiet sound of the front door opening and closing. Shortly after, there was the loud crash of something being knocked over, and they immediately knew who it was that had entered. Tonks could be heard swearing as she tried to right whatever it was she’d run into that time, and from upstairs, Walburga’s frantic shouts could be heard.

Amaris let out an annoyed groan, irritation quickly rising in her. Together, Sirius and Remus rose from the couch to go silence the portrait, trying to jostle Amaris as little as possible. Tonks appeared in the doorway to the foyer, and her eyes immediately settled on Remus. Amaris didn’t miss the way her cousin was looking him up and down as Sirius and Remus pushed their way past her to settle Walburga and the other portraits down. Seething jealousy rose within Amaris, and the familiar feeling of a beast stirring just beneath the surface was present. Tonks' eyes followed the pair before she stepped into the room, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Amaris shifted into a sitting position, ignoring her protesting joints. Her dark grey eyes settled on her cousin. “Would you just give it up already?” Amaris spat. She knew she shouldn’t be this angry about it, but between the pain, jealousy, and beast within her screaming to be set free, Amaris couldn’t contain herself. Tonks’ startled eyes fell onto Amaris. “He isn’t interested.”

Amaris watched as Tonks' expression grew guarded and unreadable. Tonks’ dark eyes darted around the room, focusing on anything that wasn’t her seething cousin. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cocking her head to the side, Amaris’ curls fell loosely across her features. “Definitely not the fact that you keep eyeing my husband, right?”

Tonks took a small step backward, her eyes wide with surprise. “Your husband? I thought you were just—”

“Would it matter what exactly you thought we were?” Amaris asked, hauling herself off the couch. She took a few steps toward Tonks, the pain in her body fading away slightly as her anger took control. “I feel as though it’s rather obvious we’re together. Still didn’t stop you from making eyes at him every time you’re in the general vicinity.”

Shrinking away from Amaris, Tonks let out a weak, “I’m sorry, Amaris. I didn’t mean to.” Her words were lost on Amaris. She continued forward, the wolf inside her begging to be set free.

Amaris’ jaw worked, her fingers twitching slightly. Around them, the shouts of the portraits could still be heard. “And yet you continue to do it.”

“It’s not like I’m trying to,” Tonks offered, backing against the wall. She couldn’t tell what it was, but there was a dangerous air about her cousin that she’d never seen before. “I can’t help it I find him attractive.” Tonks’ eyes widened as she realized what had just slipped past her lips. Amaris’ eyes blazed with rage. “Amaris, I’m—”

Amaris closed the distance between them in seconds. The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the room. Tonks’ hand immediately moved to nurse her throbbing cheek that Amaris had just slapped. On the other hand, Amaris was panting heavily, her stinging hand still hovering in the air between them. “How. Dare. You. Nymphadora,” she ground out between clenched teeth.

Tonks couldn’t believe what Amaris had just done. As the shock wore off, her own fury rose. “Don’t call me that!” Tonks stepped forward, placing her hands on Amaris’ shoulders and shoving the older woman backward.

Stumbling back a few steps, Amaris regained her footing and rounded back in on her cousin. “Admitting you find Remus attractive. Just waiting for the right moment to sneak in and make your move, are you?” she accused, the last shreds of her humanity whittling away as she let her anger consume her completely.

“You’re insane,” Tonks spat, giving Amaris a disgusted look.

She could see the shift behind Amaris’ grey hues. They were utterly crazed and wild. A malicious smile pulled at her lips. “Maybe I am, or maybe I’m just angry.” With that, Amaris threw herself forward. Tonks let out a surprised wail as Amaris grabbed her shoulders, tossing her to the ground easily. The pair were about the same size, equaling out the fight. Amaris stood over Tonks, glaring down at her. She didn’t see the younger woman’s leg sweeping towards hers, and Amaris was sent tumbling to the ground. Amaris quickly rolled, placing herself above Tonks, pinning her to the ground. Without an ounce of remorse, Amaris sent her fist flying into the girl’s jaw. Before she could get another hit in, a single hand fisted in her hair, yanking as hard as Tonks could manage. Amaris let out a grunt of pain, her hand grasping at Tonks’, trying to free it from her curls.

Using Amaris’ distracted state, Tonks flipped the pair over, using her hold on Amaris as leverage. Tonks returned the favor of a swift punch to face, and an animalistic sound escaped Amaris. She bucked Tonks off her hips enough to land a knee to her gut. Tonks sputtered momentarily, and once again; they were tumbling. Amaris ripped Tonks’ hand out of her hair finally, losing a few long strands in the process. Pinning her hands above her head with a single one of hers, Amaris landed a few more good hits on her cousin. Behind them, the sound of feet rushing toward the foyer didn’t deter either one of them. Tonks was fighting against Amaris’ grasp, trying to buck the woman off her, but Amaris held firm. “What is going on here?” Sirius’ voice echoed throughout the foyer. As Amaris’ fist reared back once again, it was caught in a large, calloused hand. She fought against the tightening grip, and as soon as she released her hand holding Tonks captive to try and pry her fist free, Tonks was on her again.

Tonks landed one last punch that had Amaris reeling. Two arms wound around her torso, yanking Amaris off Tonks’ form. Amaris wailed and fought against whoever was holding her. “Get her out of here.” Amaris was lifted off the ground and thrown over her captor’s shoulder. She caught a flash of sandy hair and immediately recognized Remus. As she was hauled out of the room, Amaris caught one last glance of Sirius hovering over Tonks, trying to help her off the ground. She fought tooth and nail to escape Remus’ grasp until the pair were out of view. Finally, Amaris sagged against Remus’ back, still seething as she was carried up the stairs. The stunned faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione drifted past them as they took in Amaris’ face that surely had bruises already forming.

When he reached their door, Remus threw it open and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind him. He quickly locked it before moving over the bed to carefully deposit Amaris on top of it. Amaris sat on the bed, refusing to look at her husband as he surveyed her jaw and cheekbone that were darkening with deep bruises. In the quiet of their room, Amaris’ anger slowly ebbed away, though her jealousy refused to diffuse. “Amaris,” Remus whispered. Amaris stared forward at a picture of the Marauders during their school days instead of focusing on Remus. With a sigh, he knelt before her, grasping her hand in his and placing a hand gently under her chin. He pulled Amaris’ face toward his, making her look at him. His soft green eyes found hers, and Amaris could feel a small amount of guilt rising in her. “Amaris, what happened?”

“It was nothing,” she said dismissively. Her eyes told a different story. They churned with hurt, jealousy, anger, and something else Remus couldn’t place. “Just a disagreement.”

Remus gave her a light, reprimanding look, and Amaris let out an annoyed huff. “I’m not mad if that’s what you’re worried about. If anything, I understand exactly what you’re feeling right now. Even the smallest thing can set you off, and that’s normal.” Finally, Amaris’ shoulders sagged, and Remus knew he’d gotten through to her. “So, what actually happened?”

Amaris tried to focus on the way Remus’ thumb was drawing circles on the back of her hand instead of her words. “Tonks was checking you again without trying to hide it.” Remus’ brow furrowed, and Amaris pursed her lips before continuing on. “That’s what started it. Then, I don’t know, this anger just consumed me, and I confronted her about it. She tried denying it at first, saying she didn’t know we were married. Then she said she couldn’t help it that she finds you attractive, and I just lost it.”

In seconds, Remus’ arms were around Amaris. He’d hated the thought of Gilderoy flirting with Amaris when he wasn’t even in the picture. Remus didn’t know what he’d do if he was confronted with someone making moves on her and admitting it to him, especially under the influence of the moon. Just the thought of it and the idea of Tonks admitting her feelings for him to Amaris had his own anger stirring within him. Remus shoved his feelings down as best he could, focusing on Amaris. “It’s alright, Amaris.” He shifted to sit beside her, pulling the woman into his lap and cradling her against his chest gently. “You couldn’t help how you reacted. Sure it wasn’t the best way, but with it being the first lunar cycle without the potion, it was to be expected you’d be a little over the top.” Amaris’ face pulled into a deep pout, and Remus placed a kiss between her furrowed brows. “I’ll have Sirius talk to Tonks and try to smooth things over until after the full moon. Then if you’re feeling up to it, I’m sure you two can work things out.”

“What if I don’t feel like working things out?” Amaris grumbled. She was still furious that Tonks had the gall to watch Remus like a hawk all while knowing they were together.

Remus rolled his eyes at her. “You say that now, but give it until next week and think things over. She is your cousin and part of the Order after all. It’d be a bit of a pain to deal with that awkwardness.” Remus matched Amaris’ dull look with a deadpan one of his own. “Besides, after what happened tonight, I doubt Tonks will even glance in my general direction again.” Amaris sighed, realizing Remus was probably right. She let her head fall against his chest, and Remus shifted, pulling Amaris down to the bed with him. Amaris didn’t know how she was going to deal with life without the Wolfsbane potion if she’d start attacking people for saying the wrong thing.


	11. Distrust

After the confrontation with Tonks, Amaris spent most of the week avoiding everyone. She didn’t want a repeat of what had happened, and she also didn’t want anyone to question her sickly appearance. As the week dragged on, Amaris’ usually pale skin lost any trace of color, aside from the dark circles that formed beneath her eyes. Her movements became slow and deliberate, trying to minimize as much pain as possible, but nothing could soothe the burning ache. When she attended the crowded suppers, Amaris battled with herself to not snap on everyone as they continually asked if she was feeling alright. Sirius did what he could to intervene and direct the conversation elsewhere, but Amaris could see the concern and suspicion in everyone’s eyes as they surveyed her weary body.

When finally, the night of the full moon arrived, Sirius, Amaris, and Remus were escorted away from Grimmauld Place by Mad-Eye and Kingsley. Neither of them asked any questions, and instead, they merely took up posts within the house and let the three slip into the basement as they kept guard over the house. Nobody wanted to take any risks after what happened to Arthur. Safely tucked away in the basement, Amaris and Remus shed their cloaks while Sirius reinforced the protective charms. Amaris’ heart was pounding in her chest, fearing what was to come. She’d gotten used to the feeling of transforming under the effects of Wolfsbane, but now that immeasurable pain was being introduced into the mix, she couldn’t still the horror that resided within her.

Remus noticed the rushed rise and fall of her chest as Amaris started to panic. He closed the distance between them, gathering the frantic woman into his arms. Remus’ hand rubbed her back, trying to help calm her breathing back to a normal pace. “It’ll be over before you know it,” he promised. “Think of how your other times went. This will be just like that, except without anything to dull the pain.”

Weakly, Amaris nodded at him, not knowing what to say. Her gaze shifted to fall on Sirius who stood awkwardly by the door. “Sirius are you sure you want to be here?” she asked quietly. Amaris worried about his ability to handle the two of them.

Her twin gave her a tight smile. “I’m not leaving you alone, Vix. Told you, every step of the way.” He moved toward the pair, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Besides, I won’t panic like you did if things go bad. Nothing to worry about.” Sirius gave her shoulder a squeeze before releasing her. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go sit in the corner and stare at the wall for a while.” With a much easier smile, Sirius backed away from the pair before turning into a dog and retreating into the far corner of the room. With a sullen sigh, Remus released Amaris, and they got ready for the change.

They waited in silence for the moon to reach its peak. As it did, Amaris felt the familiar tugging beneath her skin as her body began to shift. A scream of pain clawed its way out of her as her joints misaligned themselves. Past the ringing that had developed in her ears, she could hear Remus’ wails. Fiery pain coursed through her veins as her bones felt like they were breaking. Her legs could no longer support her body, and Amaris dropped to her knees. Hands that were curling into large paws caught her fall, and another, continuous wail tore at her throat. At that moment, Amaris wished for the swift relief of death instead of a life that involved such horrific pain every month. As her screams died out, Amaris’ breaths came in short pants. She lost herself in every way. The beast that had been trying to claw its way out of her for the last week was finally in control. One last pain-filled cry filled the air before it transformed into a howl with the final moments of her change.

A heavy silence fell over the room, and the only sound to break it was the heavy breathing of the two wolves that were eyeing one another warily. In his corner, Sirius glanced over his shoulder before turning to face the pair. He watched silently as the red wolf approached the larger grey one. Remus’ hackles were raised as she did so, and Amaris paused, sensing the danger that awaited her if she took another step forward. She sat on the ground, allowing the grey wolf to take a step forward, sniffing her inquisitively. When his face moved to close to hers, a low growl reverberated through the room. Amaris’ lips pulled back in a vicious snarl, and a moment too late, Remus pulled away from her. The red wolf lashed out with snapping jaws. She caught Remus’ ear, and the grey wolf let out a loud yelp.

Within seconds, all hell broke loose. The pair were a mess of paws and teeth as they tumbled across the floor. Sirius could do nothing but watch as he knew not to get involved quite yet. Barks, snarls, and yelps of pain filled the air around him. Remus had Amaris pinned to the ground, his jaws clamped around the side of her throat, and a single heavy paw on her chest. Finally, the red wolf gave in, sagging against the floor in defeat. Knowing he’d won and put her in her rightful place, the grey wolf released his hold and backed away from Amaris. She stood from the ground, shaking out her fur that now sported a few bloodied patches. With her head low to the ground, Amaris approached Remus. He watched her warily as she did so, poised to attack if needed. She sidled up beside him and sat down. Slowly, Remus did the same.

When the pair seemed to finally calm down, Sirius stood from where he still sat in the corner, and both wolves turned their attention to him. He held his breath as he padded over to them. Sirius sat down before them, cocking his head to the side. The red wolf did the same, leaning forward to give him a good once over. When she deemed him no threat, Amaris peered up at Remus and nudged him in the side, beckoning him to do the same. After a tense moment, it seemed as though Sirius had passed their test. The wolves were in agreement that Sirius was harmless to them, and after a while, the night passed by as it usually did in a rousing game of chase. With only a few occasions of Remus snapping at Sirius when he got too close or too rough with Amaris, everything passed by smoothly.

As morning rolled around, everyone returned to their human states, and Amaris and Remus quickly dressed themselves. As Amaris threw her shirt over her head, Remus could see the various cuts and scrapes that marred her pale skin. Before turning to face him, Amaris gave a small stretch, grimacing when her weary body protested the motion. Her tired eyes fell on Remus, and he stepped forward, examining the blood slowly trickling down the side of her neck. She gently batted his hand away, silently asking him to not fuss over the wound. “We’ll deal with it when we get back to the house. I’m sure Mad-Eye and Kingsley are waiting on us upstairs,” Amaris told him tiredly. All she wanted to do was get back to Grimmauld Place and sleep for the next three days.

Realizing the pair were finally decent, Sirius glanced over at them before heading to the door. He quickly unlocked it and removed the charms before leading Amaris and Remus out of the room. When they reached the top of the stairs, Remus wound his arm around Amaris’ waist, and she leaned heavily against him. Mad-Eye and Kingsley were waiting for them in the hallway. When he spotted the two werewolves weary forms, he asked, “Rough night?” Of course, he already knew about it as he’d been able to keep an eye on things from anywhere in the house.

“You could say that,” Sirius muttered. With that, the five of them left the Lupin house and returned to Grimmauld Place. Mad-Eye was the first through the front door, followed closely by Sirius, and behind him trailed Amaris and Remus. Kingsley gave a quick look around the block before slipping into the house and shutting the door. “You two head upstairs. I’ll bring everything you need up to you,” Sirius threw over his shoulder at the werewolves before disappearing into one of the many rooms. With a sigh, Amaris fell into Remus’ side, and she stared blearily at the stairs. She wasn’t even on the first step yet and her body was protesting with aches and pains.

Remus’ hand found hers, and he began guiding her up the stairs at a dreadfully slow pace. Both of them cursed the fact that Amaris had to live on the top floor of the sprawling house. As they reached the top of the first flight of stairs, Ron, Hermione, and Harry stepped out into the hallway, whispering quietly. The pair only spared them a single glance before turning to continue up the remaining flights they’d have to conquer. Just as Amaris’ foot touched the first step, she heard a shocked gasp, and her eyes flitted over to where the three were staring at them, wide-eyed. Hermione’s hands covered her mouth, and her brows knit together in concern. “Professor, your neck.” Amaris’ hand shifted to cover the bloody mess that was still dripping onto her midnight colored shirt. “You’re bleeding.”

Hermione’s eyes drifted to Remus, taking in the few wounds he’d accrued the night before as well. Amaris pulled her hand away from her neck, staring at the crimson liquid staining her fingers. “It would appear I am,” Amaris said dully. “Just a scratch.” Amaris’ dull grey eyes drifted over to the trio. “Nothing to worry about, I assure you.”

“I’m sorry Professor, but that looks like more than nothing,” Hermione argued.

Thankfully Harry stepped in. He placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder and said, “Probably something to do with secret Order business, isn’t it, Amaris?”

Amaris gave Harry a grateful smile. “Top secret,” she replied, sending them a weak wink. The teens fell silent, looking as though they wanted to question them further, but Harry shook his head at them.

The pair continued making their way up the stairs, and behind them, they heard Hermione’s faint whisper of, “Harry, last night was the full moon. Do you think—” her voice faded out as they disappeared from view. Finally, they reached Amaris’ room, and without a care in the world, Amaris made her way over to the bed, falling face first onto her burgundy duvet.

The bed dipped beside her as Remus sat down on it. “Love, you’re going to ruin the blankets,” he said, watching as Amaris sprawled out across the mattress.

With her face firmly pressed into the soft down of the covers, Amaris grumbled, “Don’t care. Comfortable.”

Remus let out a small sigh. “Come here.” He slipped his arms beneath Amaris and pulled her to lay against him. There was a dark stain on the duvet where Amaris had just rubbed her neck against it. Amaris leaned heavily against Remus, and they both wound up falling back down to the mattress. They remained like that, drifting off to sleep until Sirius arrived with the silver and dittany mixture he’d begun keeping around the house since August.

The start of term was drawing nearer, and Amaris was dreading her return to Hogwarts. What she wouldn’t give to remain in the safety of Grimmauld Place until she no longer had to face the Ministry every day. With a sigh, Amaris kicked her feet up on the coffee table, reclining into the couch as she sat in silence with Sirius and Remus. She nursed the warm cup of tea that she held tightly in her grasp. Her thoughts drifted to the plan they’d formed for returning to school the next day. She, Remus, and Tonks were to escort the kids back to Hogwarts on the Knight bus. If there was one thing Amaris dreaded more than using a Portkey, it was riding on the bus. Amaris liked the feeling of being in control of what was going on, and neither of those options offered her that solace like disapparating would have.

The sound of the front door opening and closing pulled Amaris from her thoughts. The trio glanced expectantly toward the entranceway, and Amaris stood, placing her tea on the coffee table as she made her way out of the room. Her mood sunk even lower when she spotted the looming form standing just inside the door. “Black,” Snape greeted her coolly. “I need to speak with Potter.”

Amaris’ grey eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why Harry?” She folded her arms across her chest, and behind her, Sirius and Remus were approaching.

“Dumbledore’s orders.” Amaris gave him a sneer, still bitter over the stunt he’d pulled with Harry and the Wolfsbane.

Before she could retort, Molly’s face appeared around the corner. Knowing she couldn’t do anything rash in the presence of Molly, Amaris merely said, “Kitchen.” Amaris spun on her heel, facing the redheaded woman. “Molly, can you grab Harry and have him meet Snape in the kitchen?” Severus pushed past Amaris and the two men still standing behind her as he made his way down to the kitchen. Molly gave her a nod in affirmation before disappearing up the stairs to fetch Harry. Squaring her shoulders, Amaris fixed her brother with an inquiring look. “Shall we?” Amaris motioned toward the kitchen, and together the pair set off after Snape with Remus trailing along silently behind them.

When they entered the room, Snape was already sitting at the center of the table, and his cold, beady eyes fell on the trio stepping through the door. He watched as Amaris and Sirius yanked out a pair of chairs two seats down from him. “You know, you three don’t need to be present for this meeting, right?”

Sirius scoffed, rearing his chair back on its back two legs. Beside Amaris, Remus was silently taking his seat, not exactly wanting to be included in what was surely going to be a mess. “And let you be alone with Harry? Not gonna happen,” Sirius replied flatly.

Beside him, Amaris gave a cold, humorless laugh. She peered around her brother, catching Snape’s irritated stare. “Just because you’re working with us, doesn’t mean I necessarily trust your intentions,” she said, her voice low. Wordlessly, Snape’s eyes drifted from twin to twin, settling momentarily on Remus. The werewolf merely held his hands up in surrender. His main reason for being there was to make sure Amaris and Sirius didn’t maim anyone.

A short while later, the door to the kitchen creaked slowly, but nobody bothered to break their vehement glares to see who it was. The sound of Harry clearing his throat echoed around them, and finally, Snape pulled his gaze away from the twins to face Harry. He motioned to the chair in front of him and told Harry, “Sit down, Potter.”

There was a snort from Amaris, and as Harry sat down, his green eyes fell on Amaris who was leaning forward on her elbows, fiendish smirk plastered across her face. “Surely Harry could’ve managed to figure that one out without being told to do so,” she said lazily. Snape didn’t glance in her direction, but she could see his jaw working beneath the surface, and Amaris’ smirk widened.

Beside her, Remus placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to whisper, “Vix, now is not the time for that.” Amaris’ eyes drifted over to him gradually, holding a hint of rebellion in them. It was then that Remus knew he was in for a long meeting.

Harry’s eyes fell onto his godparents who were lounging nonchalantly at the table, sardonic amusement dancing in their eyes as they watched Snape intently. “We were supposed to be meeting alone, but it seems as though your entourage had different ideas.”

Snape was pointed ignoring the three of them until Sirius said, “Godparents,” motioning toward himself and Amaris. “And, godfather-in-law?” His voice trailed off, not knowing exactly what to call Remus at that point.

Sending Sirius a dull look, Remus shook his head. Snape’s eyes trailed over them, pausing to flicker between the twins. “Surely, Dumbledore’s orders mean nothing to you lot, but please, by all means stay.” A smirk began to twitch at the corners of his lips. “I know how you two get.”

There was a loud slapping sound as Amaris’ hands fell to hit the table. She leaned forward around her brother, her eyes narrowing at Snape. “And just what do you mean by that?” Remus’ hand clasped her shoulder, trying to drag Amaris back into her seat.

“Merely that the three of you suffer from a blatant disregard of anything aside from what you want.” Remus’ eyes widened slightly as he was grouped in with the twins. “Still no different from the obnoxious teenagers you used to be.”

Remus’ hand tightened on Amaris’ shoulder, keeping her from launching herself out of the chair. “Severus, let’s just get on with why you’re here,” Remus suggested, trying to diffuse the situation as much as possible.

There was a small creaking sound that filled the room as Sirius began rocking back and forth on the two legs of his chair. Amaris’ fingers began drumming frantically against the table. Snape watched the two of them fidget for a moment before addressing Harry. “The headmaster has sent me to tell you that you are to be studying Occlumency this term.”

Harry’s brows knit in confusion, and he glanced at the three Marauders for some indication of what that meant. None of them gave a thing away, and Harry was forced to ask Snape, “What?” Snape went on to explain the art of Occlumency, reading minds, and keeping people out of one’s head. “Why am I studying that?”

“Because the headmaster thinks it will be a good idea to do so,” Snape said with a note of finality. He explained that Harry was to have secret lessons once a week, and that under no circumstances was he to tell anyone.

Harry nodded solemnly. “Who will be teaching me?”

The twins exploded when Snape said, “I am.” Sirius’ chair returned to the floor, and Amaris was halfway on the table. Remus was doing his best to control her, but even he was in a state of unease.

“You?!” Amaris cried, her gaze flickering between Snape and Harry.

“Why can’t Dumbledore teach him?” Sirius asked. His eyes were fixed on Snape.

Snape’s face pulled into a disgusted grimace as he glanced at the twins. “I can assure you, I didn’t ask for this task. There’s many other things I’d rather be doing.” Snape stood from the table, prying his eyes from the twins who were watching his every move. “Six o’clock Monday, Potter. My office.” Snape’s robes billowed around him as he began making his way to the door. He paused for a moment, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Harry. “If anyone asks, you’re taking remedial Potions. Nobody can possibly deny you’re in need of it.”

Amaris was out of her seat now. Remus gave up on trying to keep a hold of her, and his hands fell limply to the table. “Excuse me?” she asked loudly, her tone indignant.

Snape paid her no mind and resumed his steps to leave the room. He was stopped short as Sirius called, “Now hold on just a minute.” Sirius stood from his chair, less dramatically than his sister had. “If I hear that you’re using these lessons to give Harry a hard time, you’ll be answering to me.”

Amaris scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defiantly. “That’ll be after I already have a go at you.”

A haughty sneer formed on Snape’s face, and he spun to face the twins. “Touching, really.” His beady eyes fell on Harry who was staring intently at his godparents before Snape peered back at the twins. A small smirk replaced his sneer. “I’m sure you’ve both noticed how much Potter is like his father.”

“Of course, we have,” Sirius said, his eyes shining with pride at the thought.

“Well then, you’ll know he’s so arrogant that criticism has no effect on him.” There was a millisecond of silence before the room exploded. Amaris and Sirius were around the table in a flash, closing in on Snape. Remus shot out of his chair, rushing forward to grasp the twins by the collars of their shirts.

Harry’s cry of, “No, don’t!” was lost as Amaris and Sirius fought against Remus’ grasp, withdrawing their wands.

With her wand pointed directly at Snape, Amaris growled, “Give me a reason to stun you again. I beg of you.” Snape stared down the wood of her wand that was pointed at his nose, fixing Amaris with a heated glare. Remus shouted her name, his hand moving to grasp her forearm, dragging the wand away from Snape’s face.

As his sister’s wand disappeared, Sirius filled the empty air with his own. Snape’s gaze flashed to the man that was snarling at him. “I’ve warned you before, Snivellus, I don’t care if Dumbledore says you’ve reformed. I know better.” Harry was out of his chair now, hovering behind Sirius, not sure exactly what he should do.

A small flash of red appeared in Snape’s face at the accusation. He cocked a single dark brow at Sirius, ignoring the annoyed grumbling of Amaris as she fought against Remus beside them. “Then why not tell Dumbledore?” Sirius’ grey eyes narrowed dangerously. “Too worried he wouldn’t take the word of two troublemaking miscreants?” Amaris and Remus stilled, both of their heads snapping to look at Snape who was smirking victoriously. “One lost his mind to the dementors in Azkaban, and the other loses her mind once a month without my help.”

There was a low growl that ripped out of Amaris’ chest. “Filthy snake!” she screamed, yanking her arm out of Remus’ grasp and pointing her wand at Snape. Finally, the potions master withdrew his own wand, directing it at Amaris. With Snape distracted, Sirius raised his wand, but before he could do anything, Harry leaped into action. He grabbed Sirius’ arm, dragging the wand away from Snape. Beside them, Remus was doing the same to Amaris, but it was more of a struggle as she fought with all her might to get at Snape.

The door to the room burst open, and Molly’s happy cheers filled the room. “Cured! Finally cured!” Everyone in the room went still as the Weasleys filed into the room, staring wide-eyed at the sight before them. Snape’s wand was still pointed at Amaris, and Sirius had Harry tucked under his arm as his wand was dangerously close to Snape’s face. Remus’ arm was completely around Amaris, and her feet dangled inches off the ground. Her wand was pointed directly at the ceiling with Remus’ hand covering hers as he tried to pry it from her grasp. “Just what is going on here?”

Remus set Amaris back on the ground, and the three lowered their wands, tucking them away. Sirius released his hold on Harry, and everyone shuffled away from one another. “Just a chat between old school friends,” Amaris said, glaring at Snape out of the corner of her eye.

“One of which was just leaving,” Sirius said pointedly, folding his arms across his chest.

Snape sent the four of them one last glare before saying, “Six o’clock, Potter.” With that, he made his way around the Weasleys and out the door. Amaris sent his back one last disgusted look before he was gone. The tension in the room slowly dissipated, and everyone fell into easy chatter as they spotted Arthur standing beside Molly.


	12. Back to Hiding

The next morning, Molly was rushing around the house, trying to make sure the teens were ready for their return trip to Hogwarts. Sirius had pulled Harry off to the side and was giving him a package. Remus and Amaris stood away from the group, patiently waiting by the door. Amaris was lounging against the wall lazily, one foot propped against it. A bright flash of pink could be seen at the end of the hall, and with a sullen sigh, Amaris shoved herself away from the wall. Remus gave her a questioning look, and Amaris motioned to where Tonks was flitting about the house, catching only short glimpses of the woman. Remus cocked a single brow at Amaris, and she gave him a small smile in return. Catching on that Amaris wasn’t going to have another go at Tonks, he nodded in her direction, and Amaris gave him a small peck on the cheek before disappearing in the direction she’d last seen Tonks.

Amaris caught up to her in the foyer, and she shifted awkwardly from foot to foot in the doorway. Tonks’ back was turned to her, and the woman was oblivious to the fact she was being watched. “Tonks,” Amaris said quietly.

The mention of her name had Tonks crying out in surprise, and she turned to face Amaris. Tonks' hair grew dull as she realized who it was that stood by the only exit of the room. Tonks' lips formed a thin line, and she glanced away from Amaris. “What is it?” she asked, her voice clipped.

Letting out a sigh, Amaris’ shoulder came to rest against the wall, and she folded her arms across her chest. “I wanted to apologize for what happened.” Tonks’ dark eyes found hers, and her head cocked to the side slightly. Swallowing her pride, Amaris continued on. “I was out of line and a bit . . . stressed out. I’m sorry.”

“Sirius talked to me about it already.” Tonks’ expression softened, and her eyes drifted across the many new scars that were visible on Amaris’ features. “I don’t blame you for what happened. I’m the one who shouldn’t have said what I did.” Cautiously, Tonks made her way over to Amaris. Grey eyes followed her every movement. “Congratulations, by the way.” Tonks gave Amaris a weak smile.

Amaris held a single arm out, beckoning Tonks forward. As the younger woman obliged, Amaris wound her arm around her cousin, pulling her against her form. “Thanks, Tonks.”

Tonks pulled away slightly, fixing Amaris with a wary expression. “So, are we alright?”

This earned a laugh from Amaris. “I’d say we’re fine. Can’t promise I won’t lose my mind again in the future though.” Amaris’ lips pulled into a slight smirk, and her grasp on Tonks loosened.

As she stepped away, Tonks said, “I’ll do my best to avoid causing another fight. You’re tiny, Amaris, but you have a mean right hook.” Tonks burst into laughter, her hand rubbing the spot on her cheek where Amaris had punched her. Amaris laughed as well, shaking her head. Together, they made their way back to the group of teens that were now ready to leave. Tonks stood beside Sirius and Harry, and Amaris reclaimed her spot by Remus. He lazily wrapped an arm around her waist, and everyone began saying their goodbyes.

Amaris never thought she’d be so happy to be back in Hogwarts so soon. Her trip on the Knight Bus had been just as awful as she’d been expecting. Amaris didn’t understand how witches and wizards opted to take that death trap instead of using other means of transportation. Tonks had taken the bus back to Grimmauld Place to inform everyone of their safe return to school. Amaris’ happiness soon faded away as she was preparing for her classes that day. Surely Umbridge would be stopping by to pay her a visit as she had been almost every day the last few months. Sullenly, she tucked her wand away in her robes and stepped out of her office into the empty halls. Amaris’ fingers trailed along the cool stone of the halls until her feet hit the soft grass of the lawn.

The cold January air stung her cheeks, and Amaris wrapped her cloak tighter around her body as she trudged across the grounds toward the clearing. Momentarily, she wished she could teach a normal subject that didn’t have her outside all day. As Amaris spotted a familiar figure standing by the clearing, she blinked a few times, wondering if she was seeing things. Picking up her pace, Amaris came to a stop before Hagrid. He’d been back from his mission for a while, but he’d told her that he still had some things to take care of and wouldn’t be able to help with classes for a while. With a small smile, Amaris glanced up at the lumbering male. “Finally coming back to class?” Amaris threw her hood back, grinning widely now.

Hagrid gave her a small shrug, his smile matching hers. “I figured it were about time.”

“You picked a dreadful time to come back, Hagrid.” Amaris’ eyes scanned Hagrid’s beaten and bruised form for a moment. Her face twisted with a sour expression. “Most of my lessons are to be inspected by Umbridge.” A tiny voice in the back of her mind was screaming to not let Hagrid teach. Secretly, Amaris knew Umbridge’s hatred of half-breeds would extend to Hagrid as well, and if he could avoid her, he should continue to do so.

Hagrid’s voice pulled Amaris from her thoughts. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Nothin’ we can’t handle.”

Amaris gave a bitter laugh. “If you say so. Say, Hagrid, is everything alright?” Amaris couldn’t help but ask about his beaten appearance.

“Why do yer ask?” Hagrid’s eyes darted away from Amaris, and she gave him a shrug.

“You seem a little . . . beat up.”

His eyes fell on her again. “Jus’ some things I been takin’ care of.” Amaris gave him a nod, not wanting to pressure him into admitting anything. “I could say the same to yer, ‘Maris. Yer look like somethin’ got a hold of yer.”

Amaris’ hand shot up to her face, tracing the thin red lines that ran through her eyebrow. She gave him a weak smile. “You could say that. Had a nasty run-in with a dog recently. Nothing but claws and teeth, I tell you.” Hagrid gave her a suspicious look, but let it go as students were now arriving for class.

They fell into their normal routine, and after lunch, Umbridge showed up to survey their classes for the rest of the day. Though Amaris had begged Hagrid not to, when it came time to cover Murtlaps in their fourth-year class, Hagrid disappeared for a short time before returning with a Murtlap for the class to see. Amaris could see the discontent blatant on Umbridge’s features, and her frown only deepened as classes went on. As the bell dismissed the last class of the day, Amaris remained in the clearing, watching as Umbridge scribbled away on her clipboard. She’d been doing so throughout the classes, especially when she managed to get Hagrid off to the side long enough to question him.

Over the sound of her writing, Amaris heard the distinct sound of Umbridge clearing her throat. Hagrid and Amaris shared an annoyed look before watching Dolores finish writing her notes. Finally, her muddy eyes glanced up from the parchment and fell on Hagrid. “It seems as though you and Black have similar teaching styles.” Hagrid gave her a smile, taking the comparison to Amaris as a compliment. “That is nothing to be happy about. You are both reckless and don’t care that you’re endangering young lives.” Dolores strode forward, staring directly upward at Hagrid’s towering form. “I regret to inform you of this, but I’ll have to place you on probation as well.”

Beside Hagrid, Amaris rolled her eyes dramatically. Hagrid blinked a few times. “Probation?” While he’d been doing things for Dumbledore, Hagrid had missed the news of probations being handed out like candy.

Umbridge gave him her signature smile, and Amaris’ fingers twitched with the urge to wipe it off her face. “Yes, probation. I need to ensure the teachers here are doing their rightful duties and instructing properly. As I’ve seen no signs of that, you will be subject to further inspections and a judgment call will then be made.” Dolores’ eyes slid over to Amaris for a moment before she bid both of them a good day and disappeared back up to the castle. Amaris was left to deal with the crestfallen Hagrid.

“It’s alright,” she said, patting his arm comfortingly. “I’ve been on probation since October, and nothing has happened yet. Remus as well.” Hagrid looked down hopefully at Amaris. “We just need to play by the rules and only teach from the books for now.”

Hagrid gave Amaris a bewildered look. “Teach without showin’ ‘em how to care for anythin’?”

His question was met with a slow nod. “She’s looking for any reason to build a case against us. I’m sure she’s been building mine for a while now. At the start of the year, my Salamander lesson was far too dangerous for the students.” Amaris gave an annoyed eye-roll.

“I don’ like this, ‘Maris,” Hagrid said slowly.

She gave him a sad smile. “None of us do, Hagrid. We can only hope this is all over soon.” With that, Amaris left Hagrid to get back to his duties and made her way back to the castle, preparing to pass the news to Remus.

Loud chatter filled the Great Hall as students began filing in for breakfast. Amaris took a bite of toast, waving it in the air idly as she said, “I wonder how Harry’s lesson went yesterday.”

Remus watched curiously as Amaris set her toast back down finally. Their gazes drifted out toward the Gryffindor table where Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. “I’m sure it went fine,” Remus said, glancing back at Amaris who was watching the teens intently. He gave her a light nudge in the side, drawing Amaris’ attention back to him. Her curious grey eyes met his. “You shouldn’t be so concerned about Snape teaching him after class.” A single dark brow arched at him, and Remus sighed. “Dumbledore put his faith in Severus, so we should as well.”

There was a scoff from Amaris, and she grabbed her goblet, taking a long sip. Her eyes never left Remus’. As she placed her goblet back on the table, Amaris gave him a sarcastic smile. “He’ll never change, Remus. Nothing will ever change my mind either. Try to commit murder once and all question of trust immediately goes out the window.”

Another heavy sigh slipped past Remus’ lips. He couldn’t believe how stubborn Amaris could be sometimes, but he couldn’t exactly blame her for her mistrust of Snape. The screech of owls drew their attention to the morning mail that rained down over the students. A black owl with bright orange eyes soared in their direction carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. As Remus accepted the paper and paid for it, Amaris grabbed a small piece of bacon and held it out to the owl. Its eyes lit up, grabbing the offering from her. “What’s gone wrong today?” Amaris asked lazily, watching as the owl took off. Her eyes fell on Remus finally, brow furrowing in concern when she saw his face pale as he gazed at the front page. A sick feeling coiled in her stomach, and Amaris leaned over to see what had happened. “Merlin’s beard, no.”

Ten photos were scattered across the paper, and one, in particular, stood out to her. The woman looked so different from what Amaris remembered. Her black curls were stringy and unkempt, but her thin face still held the same haughty, disdainful look it always had. All color drained from Amaris’ face as she stared at Bellatrix’s photo, and her heart began hammering in her chest. In an effort to find out just what had happened, she read the headline. Mass Breakout from Azkaban Prison. Minister Fears Black Played a Role in Escape. “No!” Amaris hissed. She recoiled away from the paper, the urge to vomit roiling within her. Her hand clasped over her mouth in horror. “The Ministry cleared both of Sirius and I of everything! How could they write this?!” Amaris’ voice began to rise with her panic.

Remus set the paper down on the table, his hands coming to rest on Amaris shoulders as he forced her to look at him. “’Maris, calm down,” he said in a soothing voice. His eyes scanned the students, most of whom were still eating breakfast, but a few were staring up at them. “Don’t cause a scene, not now.”

Nodding weakly, Amaris held out a shaking hand toward Remus. “What does the article say?” He hastily grabbed the paper and opened it. Remus held it out so they could both read the piece on Sirius. Late last night, the Ministry announced that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening. Amaris scanned over the parts concerning the Muggle Prime Minister until she found a quote from Fudge himself. Her face reddened in anger as her eyes drifted over the words. We find ourselves in the same predicament we did two and a half years ago when Sirius Black escaped. Though he was cleared of his crimes, that does not change the fact he was the first, and only person to ever escape Azkaban. “Only person? What about Wormtail?” Amaris spat, her face twisting with unbridled rage. There is suspicion that he passed his secrets on or even led a plan to help these people escape. We don’t see how a break-out of this magnitude could be completed without outside help. More suspicious, one of Black’s cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange, was one of the escapees. Until more is discovered, we are doing all we can to round up these dangerous individuals.

Placing her hands on the table, Amaris shoved her chair backward with a screech. “I need to go see Sirius,” she breathed, moving to stand.

Before she could, Remus’ hands were on her arms, dragging her back down into her chair. Amaris gave him a betrayed look but didn’t fight against him. “Amaris, you can’t. All communication is being monitored, and if you leave, someone will find out.” It went without saying that by someone, Remus meant Umbridge. Amaris’ shoulders sagged in defeat as she realized Remus was right. There was a hint of fear hiding in his green hues. “We can’t have you taken back in for questioning again.”

Amaris worried her bottom lip, and her fingers began drumming idly against her thighs. “So, what you’re telling me is that I’m trapped here while Sirius is pinned down at home?” Remus gave her a small nod. “And that’s if he hasn’t been taken in already.”

“Amaris, your brother is smart.” Remus’ voice fell to no more than a whisper that was barely audible over the ambient noise of the Great Hall. “Nobody can find him if he’s home. Besides, I’m sure Dumbledore will pass word to him telling him to lay low for now.”

Admitting defeat, Amaris dragged her chair across the floor and fell forward on the table. Remus’ hand moved to rub her back soothingly. Neither of them cared who was watching them. “I don’t like this Remus,” Amaris grumbled against the cool wood. “I want to be sure my brother is safe. Especially with a certain someone on the loose now.”

Remus’ eyes drifted back to the closed paper that boasted the photos of the Death Eaters. “Bellatrix?” He watched as Bellatrix gave a haughty smirk in her photo, and he quickly looked away as Amaris pulled herself back into a sitting position.

She gave him a nod. “We never got along.” Amaris could recall all the things Bella had called her and Sirius when they were younger, none of them pleasant. “We only saw Bella at our wonderful family get-togethers, but she always knew Sirius and I were deemed useless outcasts.” Bellatrix’s demented laughter echoed in Amaris' mind when she’d caught Walburga punishing the twins on multiple occasions. Amaris quivered at the memory. “I’m worried she’s going to try and clean-up the family tree like she always used to promise Mother.”

Green eyes widened at Amaris’ admission. The more he heard about Amaris’ family, the more Remus found himself hating all of them for putting the twins through everything they did. Knowing what Bellatrix had already done, an ounce of fear spread through him. “I’m sure she’s got more pressing matters to deal with right now,” Remus said, pushing his own fears away as he tried to soothe Amaris’.

“Like returning to Voldemort’s side?”

Remus’ heart gave a twinge at how broken Amaris looked at that moment. “Sadly, yes.”

To his surprise, Amaris merely said, “I hope your right. For Sirius’ sake.” Amaris glanced blandly down at her half-eaten breakfast, her appetite completely gone. “I guess all we can do now is wait and see. I’m sure I’ll be seeing dear Bella at some point.” On the table, Amaris’ hands clenched into tight fists. Her mind drifted to thoughts of revenge, not only for her and Sirius but for the Longbottoms as well.

When Amaris’ grey eyes settled on Remus again, they were no longer filled with fear and concern, but with fiery hatred. He wasn’t sure which worried him more, Amaris being afraid or the murderous look she held now. “We’ll just have to be ready if that happens.”

Amaris drew in a deep breath, her jaw working beneath the surface. “I will be,” she promised him. The next time she laid eyes on Bellatrix would be the last, and Amaris wouldn’t have it any other way.

The following evening, Amaris and Remus were holed up in his office. Amaris was sprawled across the couch, clenching Umbridge’s most recent Educational Decree tightly in her grasp. She’d read over the words at least a hundred times by that point. Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach. As Amaris reread the words, she let out a frustrated sound, wadding the parchment up in her hands and throwing it across the room. Remus watched as the paper soared by, inches from his face. He set his quill in its inkwell and turned to face Amaris who was watching him with an annoyed expression. “She’s doing this so we can’t talk to Harry,” Amaris blurted out.

Remus reclined in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. “Vix, I’m sure that isn’t the only reason why she passed that.”

There was a harsh bark of laughter that escaped Amaris. She grinned wildly at Remus who gave her a wary glance. He knew the events of the last few days were taking a toll on Amaris, and he was rightfully worried about what she was planning to do. “Imagine what would happen,” as soon as the words passed Amaris’ lips, Remus knew it was nothing good, “if I were to stand at the front of the Great Hall and proclaim Sirius’ innocence.” Amaris threw her hands into the air, gesturing wildly as she continued on with her insane ideas. “If I told everyone how the beloved Ministry didn’t heed our warnings, and those guarding Azkaban have now joined the other side.”

Remus stood from his chair, moving to hover above Amaris who was still beaming brightly at him. “I highly doubt Umbridge would take too kindly to you doing that.” Amaris' smile didn’t falter. If anything, it only widened further at the thought of annoying Dolores. “That doesn’t pertain to Magical Creatures so you’re banned from telling the students.” A mischievous glint formed in Amaris’ eyes.

“But,” she drawled, “it could pertain to defense—” Amaris was cut off by a knock on the door. Her smile immediately disappeared, and she glared at the door.

Casting the door a wary glance, Remus called, “Yes?”

To their relief, it was McGonagall’s voice that could be heard on the other side of it. “Lupin? Amaris?”

Remus hastily moved to open the door, and McGonagall stepped through. Amaris gave her a nod in greeting which Minerva returned as Remus shut the door behind her, locking it. Silently, Amaris shifted on the couch, pulling herself into a sitting position, and Remus moved to sit beside her. Minerva remained standing, eyeing the pair sadly. The couple quickly grew uneasy under her gaze. “I’m here on both Dumbledore and Umbridge’s orders.”

McGonagall cocked her head to the side at the way Amaris’ eyes lit up. “Please tell me the time has come,” Amaris begged. She leaned forward, hoping to hear she would no longer have to hang around being tormented by daily visits from Dolores.

“Not yet, dear.” Amaris fell back against the couch with a groan. “Though, I do fear that will come soon.” Minerva glanced between Remus and Amaris torn over the fact their fate had been sealed so long ago but they were still stuck in torment. “Your brother is safe.” Amaris let out a relieved sound, happy to have one less thing to worry about. “He’s to remain where he is until this blows over.”

When McGonagall fell silent, Remus began to worry. That was surely Dumbledore’s message, which meant there was still one left to receive. “And what did Umbridge need?” Remus asked warily.

Minerva watched as Remus wrapped an arm carefully around Amaris, and she leaned into his side. Her expression grew sullen as she said, “Interpersonal relationships between professors are to be reported to the High Inquisitor.” Amaris and Remus blinked at her, not believing what they’d just heard. “And we’re not to be in one another’s offices after hours without approval.”

Amaris sat up straighter. Umbridge was now dictating rules for the professors? She let out an annoyed snort. “And why is that? I feel as though what we do outside of class is our personal business.”

“I can’t say for sure, but it seems as though she's trying to figure out something that you two are hiding from her.” McGonagall’s expression turned slightly pleased at Amaris and Remus’ knowing looks. “I was questioned about it a few days ago, which of course, I denied knowing anything.” For this, Minerva received two grateful looks.

Amaris shifted to lean further into Remus’ side, and he peered down at her. Grey eyes blinked up at him, brimming with defiance. “Like hell, I’m telling her about us, and there’s no way I’m staying away from my own husband.” With a small smile, Remus placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“Can’t blame you for that,” McGonagall said, dragging the couple’s attention back to her. “Your secrets are safe with me, though, I will suggest the two of you be careful.”

Remus gave her a nod. “We will be. Thank you, Minerva.” The older woman gave them one last smile before letting herself out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, Amaris waved her hand in its general direction, locking it.

Amaris pulled away from Remus, and he watched her curiously. Seconds later, Amaris threw herself across his lap, staring up at him. “I told you,” she grumbled. “She’s trying to ruin our lives personally.”

“After that announcement, I believe you.” Remus’ hand began running through Amaris’ curls, and his other traced lightly over the scars on her face. He never understood why Amaris always used to do that to him, but it was oddly soothing to both of them to do so. Remus drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “So, for now, should we play by her rules?”

Amaris’ face scrunched up in disbelief as she spread herself further across Remus’ lap and the couch beneath them. With a content sound, Amaris grinned up at the werewolf. “Me, play by the rules?” A single dark brow arched. “Since when, Moony?” With a small laugh, Remus’ arm snaked beneath her shoulders, pulling Amaris’ body closer to his.

“Never, Vixen.”


	13. Sacked

January had long passed, and February was nearing its end. Amaris and, surprisingly so, Remus were losing their minds under the Ministry’s rule. It felt like two years ago when they were stalking the castle halls, hiding from everyone and praying they didn’t get discovered. Their care of being found in one another’s office after hours was beginning to wane. As they sat at the front of the Great Hall, the pair watched as Umbridge stepped into the room, her eyes immediately falling on them. Amaris fought against the urge to smile and wave at Dolores while slinging an arm around Remus’ shoulders. Instead, she settled on a simple smirk as she grabbed her goblet and took a long sip from it. Beside her, Remus was shaking his head at his wife’s antics.

Dolores’ eyes narrowed a fraction of an inch, and Amaris grinned in pleasure as she set her goblet back down. By this point, Amaris was almost begging to be fired, and that seemed to keep Umbridge from doing so. Above them, the morning post arrived, and owls began flitting about the hall, dropping letters to expecting students. As usual, Remus received his copy of the Daily Prophet, and as Amaris watched the owl zoom into the distance, she noticed a large number of owls flocking toward one student in particular. Her eyes followed the trail of birds down to the Gryffindor table, and her head cocked to the side when she saw multiple owls hopping across the table in front of Harry. Across the room, Dolores had noticed the same thing and was rushing over to the table. Amaris gave Remus a nudge in the side, gesturing down to where Umbridge was now questioning Harry. “That doesn’t look good. What do you supposed happened now?” she asked, sparing a single glance at Remus before watching more owls converge on her godson.

Remus’ brow furrowed slightly. “Maybe he took a page out of yours and Sirius’ book and decided to wreak havoc.”

A hand covered Amaris’ chest as she gasped mockingly. Her lips curled into a wide grin, and pride filled her eyes. “In that case, I’ve never been so proud of him in my life.”

Her words were met with a deadpan expression from Remus. “Not even when he stood up to Voldemort on more than one occasion?” he asked, a single sandy brow arched at her.

Amaris was silent for a moment, her lips pursed as she mulled over his words. She gave a single nod. “Alright, you’ve got me there. This is definitely a close second.” Amaris broke out in laughter as she turned to watch Umbridge go red in the face as she stormed away from Harry with a rolled paper in her grasp.

After classes were released for the day, Amaris threw Remus’ door open and sauntered into his office. Remus didn’t even look up as she did so, as he was so used to her dramatic entrances that she loved. Amaris fell onto the couch, crossing one leg over the other. “So, did you hear?” she asked, her voice filled with amusement. Green eyes flickered over to her for a single moment before turning back to the book that lay open on Remus’ desk. Amaris grinned, leaning back against the sofa, throwing her arms across the back of it lazily. “The Quibbler has officially been banned, and anyone with a copy will be expelled.”

As Amaris said this, Remus was concerned by the happy lilt in her voice. He didn’t know why exactly she was happy about another decree Umbridge had forced on them. “I did hear. Filch hung the notice in my classroom earlier.”

Amaris gave him an apologetic look. Everywhere she went in the castle, she came face to face with the new decree plastered across the walls. Umbridge seemed to be having a meltdown over the news of Harry’s interview he’d given the Quibbler, telling the world the truth. She let out a merry hum. “I might just have to get my hands on one and test the threat of expulsion.” A far-off look formed in her eyes. “I can almost taste the freedom.” 

Finally, Remus marked the page he’d been trying to read and closed his book. He fixed Amaris who was looking all too happy with a reprimanding look. “You aren’t a student, Vixen. You can’t be expelled.” Remus hauled himself out of his chair and made his way over to sit beside Amaris.

His words did nothing to quell her glee. “But,” she began, holding a finger up to him, “I can be fired.” Amaris seemed to have developed an obsession with trying everything she could to get sacked. “Picture this, I’ll stand on one of the benches in the hallway, Quibbler held high as I read Harry Potter’s exclusive interview about how he-who-must-not-be-named has returned.” Amaris exaggerated the use of the wizarding world’s name for Voldemort.

“Now you’re just looking for trouble,” Remus sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Amaris fell against him, peering up at the man through thick lashes. She blinked innocently before saying, “Maybe I am.”

Remus placed a kiss against the top of her head. “What am I going to do with you?” he murmured against her soft curls.

He could feel Amaris shaking with laughter beside him. “Hold my hand as I read Harry’s interview?” It was Remus’ turn to laugh at her suggestion. “Our illicit relationship might send Umbridge further into her meltdown.”

Remus leaned away from Amaris, and she was surprised he didn’t give her an annoyed glance. Instead, he seemed to be contemplating her proposition. “To be honest, I might just take you up on that offer.” Amaris’ eyes widened, and a wide smirk tugged at her lips. “I don’t know if I can deal with this much longer myself.” After Dolores passed the rules for professors, Remus began leaning further towards Amaris’ view of the situation.

With a laugh, Amaris reached into her robes. “Then you’re in luck. I just so happened to have confiscated this from a student earlier.” Amaris withdrew a copy of the most recent Quibbler.

Remus blinked down at the magazine held before him. His eyes shifted to Amaris’ beaming features. “You didn’t.”

“Did.” Amaris flipped it open to the page that had been marked earlier. Harry’s interview was proudly displayed before them. “So, are we doing this or not?” Amaris flipped the magazine shut, slipping it back into her robes.

Remus was silent for a moment. “I say we give it a few more days before you go getting us fired.”

Amaris folded her arms across her chest as her face pulled into a pout. “Well, that’s no fun, Moony.” Her wide grey eyes blinked at him. Amaris was using her best puppy-dog face she could muster.

Rolling his eyes at her, Remus gave a short laugh as he tucked Amaris against his side again. “I didn’t say you couldn’t do it.” Amaris let out a happy sound as she leaned into Remus. Soon, she would be free of Umbridge’s reign of terror, but she couldn’t help the small trace of guilt that rose within her as she thought of abandoning Harry.

A week had passed, and Amaris had yet to put her Quibbler plan into effect. She and Remus had tried to stay out of Umbridge’s way, but it was no use. From the entrance hall, horrible wails could be heard reverberating throughout the empty halls as most of the castle was tucked away in the Great Hall for dinner. At least they were. At the sound of sobbing and screaming drifted through the castle, students rushed through the halls to the source. Trelawney stood at the front of the entrance hall with Umbridge staring at her with disinterest. As Amaris and Remus neared the scene, they could hear Umbridge’s voice. “You didn’t realize this was coming? You’re incapable of predicting even tomorrow’s weather. With your poor inspection and lack of improvement, you made it inevitable that I would have to sack you.” Amaris couldn’t help the way her face twisted disgustedly at how Umbridge was speaking to Trelawney.

Moments later, Trelawney’s sobbing voice cried, “You can’t! I’ve been here sixteen years! Hogwarts is my home!”

The entrance hall came into view, and the pair couldn’t see anything through the crowd of students filling the now cramped space. “Was your home. Until an hour ago when the Minister countersigned the order of your dismissal along with two others. Speaking of which . . .” Amaris and Remus had pushed their way through the crowd and moved to stand across from Umbridge. Their belongings drifted around the edge of the room and came to a rest just inside the door. Umbridge gave them a pleased smile. “I’m so glad you could finally join us.”

Amaris glanced down her nose at Umbridge, a wide smile spreading across her face. “Wouldn’t miss this for the world, Dolores. What took you so long?” The day had finally come that Amaris and Remus were released from their duties at the school. Amaris scanned the crowd, spotting McGonagall’s pale face, and Harry’s stunned features. A little way down from him were Ron and Hermione who were watching the scene with looks of horror.

Finally, her eyes settled back on Umbridge’s flushed features. “If possible, I would have immediately removed the two of you from the staff,” she declared.

“But you didn’t.” Amaris loved the way Dolores’ cheeks puffed up in anger. “Only because you knew that was the only thing I wanted since you arrived. Had to make me suffer a little before letting me go, right?”

There was a hushed murmur that formed in the onlooking crowd. “Still full of yourself, I see, Black.”

Amaris let out a low chuckle. “Actually, Umbridge, you’ve been calling me the wrong name all year.” Dolores’ eyes narrowed dangerously, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Remus shifting uncomfortably beside her. He wasn’t as used to being gawked at by a crowd of people and spilling secrets in front of them for a show as Amaris was.

“What did you just say?” Dolores’ voice went up in pitch as her anger rose.

At her side, Amaris’ hand found Remus’, and Umbridge didn’t miss the minuscule movement. “My name is no longer Black,” Amaris stated boldly. There was a collective gasp around the room, and Umbridge’s eyes flickered back and forth between the pair. With a coy smile in the woman’s direction, Amaris stood on her toes and placed a kiss to Remus’ cheek for everyone to see. “It’s Lupin. How did you not figure that one out already?” As Dolores began sputtering, Remus turned to glance at Amaris, his cheeks tinged a light pink. He whispered her name, trying to get Amaris to quit with her theatrics. It was no use. “Gotta go out with a bang, Remus,” she whispered, sending him a playful wink.

Umbridge seemed to regain some of her sense, finally. “So, you two?” She couldn’t believe they’d managed to sneak something like that past her.

Leaning against Remus, Amaris smiled at Umbridge and said, “Married.”

“Was that before or after you changed?” Remus’ hand tightened its hold on Amaris’.

Amaris’ eyebrows shot upward into her hairline. She cocked her head to the side, a pleased smirk spreading across her lips. “So, you did figure it out,” she drawled. “Did you get some help along the way, or did you manage that all by yourself?”

A haughty air surrounded Umbridge once again as she realized she’d been right the entire time about Amaris. “Of course I figured it out.” Her lips pursed in disgust as she looked between the two of them. “I can spot filthy mongrels from a mile away.” Umbridge looked pleased with herself, but Amaris remained unphased. Remus, on the other hand, had frozen where he stood.

“That’s enough!” McGonagall’s voice echoed through the Great Hall. Amaris glanced over her shoulder to where Minerva stood beside a still sniffling Trelawney. Amaris had been so wrapped up in tormenting Umbridge that she hadn’t even noticed the woman move. Her eyes blazed with anger as she stepped around Amaris and Remus to stare down at Umbridge.

Umbridge smiled. “And who are you to tell me what to do?”

Minerva straightened herself before Umbridge, demanding respect simply by how she held herself. “That is not something to be discussed among the students.” Minerva’s voice held a note of finality the Dolores blatantly ignored.

“They should be aware,” Dolores’ voice developed a high squeak as her anger peaked, “that not one, but two—”

“Enough, Dolores,” a smooth voice demanded. The crowd parted to allow Dumbledore to step into the center of the throng. He glanced sadly at the three professors who were in the process of losing their jobs before facing Umbridge.

Umbridge’s round cheeks flushed a deep red, and a forced smile graced her features. “Ah, Professor Dumbledore.” She glanced between McGonagall and Dumbledore. Amaris settled against Remus, curious to see what was about to happen. “It would seem neither of you truly understand the power I hold here.” Amaris’ mouth fell open slightly, her eyes widening as Umbridge demeaned the pair. Everyone that stood in the hall was in a similar state of disbelief. “I have all the necessary paperwork to dismiss any teacher I see fit. I have rightfully decided that these three are not up to scratch and let them all go.” The short woman’s eyes drifted over the two werewolves and Trelawney. As soon as her eyes drifted over Amaris, the dark haired woman raised her hand and waggled her fingers jubilantly at her.

“Indeed, you have, Dolores, but as High Inquisitor, you do not hold the right to slander their names for the sake of self-fulfillment.” Umbridge’s muddy eyes found Dumbledore’s twinkling blue ones. “Nor do you hold the right to send them away from the castle. I am afraid that power still lies with the headmaster.” Dumbledore turned to face the three professors that were watching the scene before them intently. “You are all free to remain at Hogwarts.”

Amaris and Remus shared a knowing look, and behind them, Sybill said, “No, no, I-I’ll go, Professor.”

Dumbledore gave the woman a curious look, glancing past the pair he seemed to know wanted no part of remaining at the school any longer. “No, Sybill, I do wish you would remain here.” Dumbledore motioned to Minerva who was standing by his side. “Professor McGonagall, if you would escort Sybill back upstairs?” McGonagall was already moving toward the trio standing at the front of the Great Hall. As she passed Amaris and Remus by, she gave them a sorrowful look, patting their shoulders comfortingly before taking Trelawney in her arms and muttering to her soothingly. From the crowd, Pamona and Filius joined the pair as they began their trek out of the entrance hall. Filius levitated her belongings, and as they vanished into the crowd, Dumbledore’s gaze fell on the couple that remained. “Lupin? And well, Lupin?” His lips pulled into a pleasant smile.

Dolores took a step forward, crying out, “I will not allow two—”

Remus held a hand up, quickly cutting her off once again before she could announce to the world that both he and Amaris were werewolves. “We’ll be on our way.”

“Are you sure?” Dumbledore asked, though he already knew they’d been itching to be free of Umbridge’s ridicule for months.

“Quite,” Amaris replied pleasantly, her eyes drifting lazily to where a red-faced Umbridge stood glaring at them. “We don’t need anyone spilling secrets or telling lies about us.” Amaris accentuated the words Umbridge had forced Harry to carve into his hand at the start of the year. Umbridge’s mouth opened and closed a few times, resembling a fish out of water. Rolling her eyes, Amaris glanced back at Dumbledore one last time. “Thank you for everything, Albus.”

Dumbledore gave her a nod. “It was no problem. Neither of you be strangers now.” He glanced between the pair that was still holding hands before the crowd of confused students. “Feel free to drop by whenever as Hogwarts will always be a home to you.” The twinkle in the man’s eye flashed brilliantly.

“Thank you,” Remus said quietly. He peered down at the woman beside him who was searching the crowd for Harry one last time. She found him watching the pair with a wounded expression, and Amaris gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on, Amaris.” Remus slipped his hand from her grasp and wound it around her waist, leaning in to whisper, “Let’s go see Snuffles.”

Her grey eyes lit up at the thought of seeing Sirius again, and Amaris beamed up at him. “With pleasure.” She leaned against Remus’ form, sparing Dolores one last look and another mocking wave. “Bye-bye Dolores,” she cooed. “Hope to see you around. I’ll truly miss our time together.” Remus used his arm around her waist to spin Amaris away from the scene, and the last thing Amaris saw was Dolores’ infuriated expression. The woman couldn’t believe that Amaris was happy about being fired. The pair withdrew their wands, ushering their belongings through the doors of the castle, and a small painful twinge pulled at Amaris’ heart. Fourteen years she’d called Hogwarts home, and here she was, turning her back on it.

Not only was she leaving Hogwarts behind, but also, Harry. She hoped that Minerva would keep her word and protect him in their absence. As the doors shut behind them, sealing their fate, Remus glanced down at the woman in his arm. “Did you have to take it that far?” he asked, quirking a single brow at her.

Amaris gave him a lazy shrug. “Of course I did. Like I was going to let that Toad win again.”

At Remus’ sigh, Amaris peered up at him. “She almost exposed us.” Amaris pursed her lips, recounting the multiple times McGonagall or Dumbledore had come to their rescue.

“Does that really surprise you?” Her question was met with a shake of his head. “I guarantee you she’ll still say something about it even after we’re gone.” They walked along in silence, the weight of her words sitting heavily on their chests. “So, how are we going to get back with all of our stuff?” Amaris asked, trying to alleviate the tension.

When they reached Grimmauld Place, Amaris wished she’d never asked how they were to get home. She stomped her way to the front step, glancing back to where the Knight Bus had just been. Remus was following along behind her, luggage in tow. Taking a deep breath, Amaris threw open the front door and shoved her belongings through the opening. She let them fall to the ground with a loud bang, and Walburga was immediately screeching. Behind her, Remus shuffled through the door, placing his trunks on top of hers before shutting the door. As soon as it was closed, Amaris placed her hands on her hips and shouted, “Sirius!”

Black curly hair appeared from the door leading to the foyer, and Sirius’ grey eyes widened in surprise. He was making his way over to them in seconds. “Vix? Moony?” Amaris rushed forward, throwing herself into her brother’s arms. Sirius easily caught her and glanced down at his twin with a worried expression. “What are you two doing here? Has something else happened?”

Amaris glanced up at him with a sour expression. “Happy to see you too, Pads,” she grumbled, pulling away from her twin. Amaris rolled her eyes, moving to return to Remus’ side. “We got sacked.” With a bright smile, she wrapped a single arm around Remus’ waist and leaned against his side. Remus gave a sigh, not quite as happy as she was to be fired.

Sirius blinked at them for a moment, thankful nothing serious had happened this time. “What were you fired for?”

“To be honest,” Remus sighed, running a hand through his already disheveled hair, “just for existing.” Sirius’ expression grew dark. “We can’t complain too much about not having to deal with that mess anymore, though.”

Amaris thought of the people still stuck at Hogwarts that had to. “The only downside is that we can’t easily speak to Harry now,” she admitted quietly.

Remus pulled her closer against his side, his hand rubbing small circles where it rested on her waist. “With all the rules that were in place, we really couldn’t do so anyway.” Amaris nodded with a sigh. After Dolores’ decree about only being able to speak about their subjects, their communication with Harry had dropped to a minimum.

There was a light hum from Amaris, and her eyes drifted to her twin. “So, what do we do now?”

“Sit around and wait for news,” Sirius responded with a scoff. He was still being forced to remain at the house, waiting for word that he was no longer suspected of breaking the Death Eaters out of Azkaban.

Amaris’ face pinched with disgust as she thought of sitting around doing nothing. She’d been doing so for months, and there was no way she was going to continue doing so now that she was free. “Unlike you,” she drawled, “dear brother, we aren’t suspected criminals again, so Moony and I can come and go as we please.”

Sirius cocked an inquiring brow at her. “With Bella and nine other Death Eaters that we know of on the move now? Wouldn’t recommend it, Vix.” Amaris pursed her lips as her face pulled into a pout. She’d almost forgotten her crazy cousin was on the loose.

“In that case, anyone want a drink?” Remus asked, releasing his hold on Amaris. “I’ve got a feeling things are about to get boring around here in the next few months.”

Amaris withdrew her wand from her cloak and sent Remus a wide smirk. “Get me something strong?” she asked, pointing her wand at the trunks that still rested just inside the door. “I’m going to take our things upstairs.” With a flick of her wrist, their belongings lifted from the floor and drifted in front of her.

She was met with a sly smirk from the werewolf and a single arm wrapped around her shoulders momentarily as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Tea it is then.”

A loud band echoed throughout the house as Amaris lost her concentration. The trunks slammed against the floor, and she twisted to glare at her husband. “Moony, don’t you dare.” He merely smiled at her in return. With a huff, Amaris lifted their belongings off the ground once again and sent them up the stairs. She trailed after them, calling over her shoulder, “I better see a glass of whiskey when I get back!”

Sirius and Remus broke out into laughter before Sirius smirked. “Don’t count on it, Vix!” When Amaris returned, there was a single cup of dark tea sitting in the empty space between Remus and Sirius at the table. Just to spite both of them, Amaris drank half of the cup and snagged the bottle of Firewhiskey that was sitting in front of her brother and dumped a hefty amount of it into her tea. Both males watched her in disgust as Amaris drained the cup of its contents and refilled it with whiskey boasting a triumphant look.


	14. From the Flames

Amaris was face down on the kitchen table, her curls falling over her shoulders, splaying across the wood. There was a glass of Firewhiskey clutched in her grasp that was already half-empty. Remus sat beside her, nose buried in a book as he ignored her annoyed groans and sighs that occurred periodically. Sirius was off searching for Kreacher as the house elf had disappeared once again. There was another long groan that escaped Amaris. “I thought being away from Hogwarts would be better, but it’s so much worse.” Her words were muffled by the curtain of curls covering her features.

They’d been at Grimmauld Place for a month now, and they were constantly left in the dark about most things going on around them. On a few occasions, Tonks or Kingsley would stop by to pass information along to them. Remus flipped the page of his book, not bothering to glance at his moping wife. It wasn’t the first time she’d done this, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. “Amaris, all you did for months was complain about getting out of school, and now that you’re free, you want to go back.”

Sitting up straight, Amaris flipped her hair from her face, fixing Remus with an annoyed stare. “I didn’t think I’d be trapped in a house with nothing to do.” She let her head fall backward, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression. “Then to hear that Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster . . .” Kingsley had been the one to stop by and inform them of Dumbledore’s escape from Hogwarts and Dolores taking over the school completely. “I hate being left out of the loop, Moony.”

Another page flipped. “Only a few months left until term ends, and I’m sure we’ll hear everything by then.” His green eyes finally drifted from his book to settle on Amaris who was watching him out of the corner of her eye. “You just need to be patient.” A single dark brow rose at him, and Amaris sat up, draining her glass of what little alcohol was left in it.

“Moony,” she said, placing the glass back on the table slowly. “When have you ever known me to be patient?”

There was a moment of silence. “There’s plenty of time for you to learn,” Remus said with a small smirk.

Amaris let out a scoff, shoving her chair away from the table. “I’m out of Firewhiskey,” she announced, placing her hands on the table and shoving herself out of her seat.

Remus watched her as Amaris made her way around the table, his eyes trailing over her form. Amaris was lounging around the house in one of his shirts that was much too large for her small frame and a pair of shorts. Smiling at the sight, Remus called out to her, “Get me a glass too?”

He watched as Amaris paused, throwing a coy glance over her shoulder at him. Amaris leaned against the wall lazily. “Never.” Remus gave her a deadpan expression which caused her to smile wider. “I’m going to teach you the meaning of patience as well.” A single hand came to rest on her hips.

“Vixen.”

“Yes, dear?”

“Please?”

Rolling her eyes, Amaris threw a quick, “Fine,” over her shoulder before she began rummaging through the cabinets. Her fingers grasped the neck of an old, dusty bottle of Firewhiskey, and she pulled it free of the cupboard. She placed it on the counter, and stood on her toes, reaching onto the top shelf of the cabinet to grab a short glass for Remus.

As she grasped the glass and turned to make her way back to her seat, a familiar voice called out into the room. “Sirius?” There was the harsh sound of glass shattering as it slipped through her fingers and struck the floor.

She glanced around the room wildly. “Harry?!” The teen’s face was peering out of the dancing flames in the kitchen’s fireplace. Amaris rushed over to it, not caring that the broken shards sliced at her bare feet.

Remus was already standing before the flames. “What are you doing? What’s happened?” he asked quickly, fearing something had gone horribly wrong.

Leaning toward the flames, Amaris was just as worried as her husband. “Are you alright?”

Harry glanced between the two of them awkwardly. “Yeah, I just—I mean—I fancied a—a chat with Sirius.” Amaris blinked at him before righting herself and giving Remus an odd look.

The werewolf offered her a shrug before glancing back at Harry who was still waiting quietly in the flames. “He went upstairs to search for Kreacher. Seems he’s hiding again. I’ll go get him.” Remus quickly left the kitchen, to fetch Sirius and Amaris and Harry were alone.

Even though Harry had said everything was fine, Amaris couldn’t still the worry that raged inside her. “Harry, you promise everything is alright?” She sat back on her heels, letting her hands dangle over her knees as she eyed Harry.

The teen nodded back at her. “Yes, Amaris. Not much has changed since you left, though I do miss having you and Lupin around.”

Amaris itched to take Harry into her arms and comfort him. “And I miss being there for you.”

“What is it? Do you need help?” Their moment was interrupted by Sirius and Remus returning to the kitchen. Amaris stood from where she was still crouched, and Remus sidled up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Harry shook his head. “No, I just wanted to talk about—my dad.” The three Marauders sent each other a curious glance, but their gazes were pulled back to Harry as he began recounting the incident that had occurred with Snape in their fifth year of school. They were all stunned into silence as Harry went silent, ending the tale right before Amaris was badly wounded.

The first to recover was Remus. “Harry, don’t judge your father based on what you saw. We were young then, most of us only fifteen—”

“I’m fifteen,” Harry cut him off.

Beside Amaris, Sirius shook his head. He gave Harry a sad smile as he recounted their school days when everything was still whole. “James and Snape hated each other from the start.”

Amaris gave a short laugh, recalling their second year when James had first called Snape by Snivellus on the train ride to Hogwarts. “He isn’t the only one,” she added. “It’s just one of those things you can’t help.” Amaris gave her brother a gentle nudge, smirking at the similar look of amusement he held.

“Your father and Snape were complete opposites,” Sirius said, turning back to Harry who was watching them intently. “James was popular and good at almost anything he put his mind to.”

Amaris bit back a smile. “And Snape was a slimy little freak obsessed with the Dark Arts.” This earned Amaris a prod in the side from Remus. She stuck her tongue out at him, refusing to admit Snape was anything different in his younger years.

Sirius’ hand came to rest on his twin’s shoulder. “No matter what you might’ve seen or heard about your father, believe me when I say James hated the Dark Arts.”

Glancing between the three Marauders, his eyes narrowed slightly. There was a thin line that formed where his brows knit together in confusion. “But he attacked Snape for no good reason.” Harry’s eyes fell on his godparents, Amaris in particular. “And you two helped him do it.”

Sirius offered his godson a shrug and looked somewhat ashamed of himself. He hadn’t exactly done anything to Snape directly, but he did back James and Amaris up as they had. “I’m not exactly proud of that moment,” Sirius offered.

Beside him, Amaris wasn’t looking as apologetic. “I’m undecided on that fact.” If given the opportunity to do so, Amaris would gladly clean Snape’s mouth out with soap again.

Remus’ arm tightened around her, dragging Amaris’ sly gaze over to him. “Vixen.” Amaris cocked a single brow at him.

She held her hands up in defense. “All I’m saying is what happened afterward justified all of my actions.”

Remus shook his head at her. “Because you caused it.”

Holding up a single finger, Amaris continued defending herself. “What I did doesn’t make his reaction any better.” As Remus opened his mouth to reprimand her, Amaris placed her finger against his lips. “Even if he did fix it to save his own skin.”

She pulled her finger away from him, and Remus gave up trying to change her mind. He glanced back at Harry. “What you should understand is that those three,” Remus gestured to the twins, “they were always the best at whatever they did. Most people though they were rather cool, and sometimes they got a bit carried away.”

“And by carried away, you mean we could be arrogant jerks,” Sirius corrected the werewolf.

Amaris let out a small gasp, glancing at Sirius with a betrayed look. “I resent that statement.” She gave Sirius’ shoulder a light shove. “I was nothing but a humble, loving miscreant.” The two males broke out into laughter at Amaris’ description of herself. After a moment, even Amaris joined in knowing she was anything but.

From where he was still kneeling in the fireplace, Harry watched them, trying to picture them all as the horrible teenagers he’d seen. As he did so, he remembered just what James had been doing before they attacked Snape. “My dad kept messing up his hair,” he blurted.

The three Marauders fell silent, sharing an amused look. “I forgot he always used to do that,” Sirius said in an endearing tone.

“What about the snitch?” Remus asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Amaris groaned, hiding her face against Remus’ shoulder. “Don’t remind me about that stupid trick he had,” she grumbled against him.

Harry’s eyes were alight with happiness hearing about his father. “Yeah, he did have one. He looked like an idiot.”

“Of course he did,” Sirius said, laughing once again. “We were all idiots.”

Amaris leaned away from Remus, staring up at him knowingly. “All of us except Moony.” She turned to face Harry. “Always tried to keep us from having fun.”

There was a small sigh that came from the man beside her. “Did I ever tell you to leave Snape alone?” Amaris gave him a small nod, remembering the weak voice Remus had that day trying to unsuccessfully reign the trip back in. Remus ignored her as he hadn’t been able to do much to stand up to them. “What about telling you that you were out of line?” The twins fell silent, both of their faces blank as they thought back to all seven years of school.

“You occasionally did,” Amaris declared.

“You also made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes.” Sirius remembered just how awful he’d felt when Remus had thought they were avoiding him to figure out how to become Animagi.

Amaris nodded at Remus solemnly. “That was definitely an accomplishment.”

Harry was watching the twins go back and forth like he was at a tennis match. His eyes bounced between them, and he couldn’t stop the words that tumbled past his lips as he worried he was almost out of time with them. “He kept looking at the girls by the lake trying to get them to notice him.”

There was another shared look among the Marauders. Amaris rolled her eyes. If Harry thought it was bad how James was trying to be noticed by one girl, he’d be mortified to hear what his godfather was like. At Amaris’ knowing look, Sirius quickly said, “Couldn’t help showing off when Lily was around,” to try and deflect Amaris’ pointed accusations she was plotting.

“Why did she marry him? She hated my dad.”

Remus shook his head at Harry. “No, she didn’t.”

“Started dating fifth year,” Sirius added.

Amaris stepped forward, throwing her arms around both Sirius and Remus’ shoulders. “Thanks to a certain drunken Gryffindor girl who took matters into her own hands.” A wide smile spread across her features. “You’re welcome, Harry.” Her eyes were filled with pride at the fact that she’d been the one to finally get the pair together.

His green eyes went wide as Harry stared at his godmother. He couldn’t believe it. “You set my parents up?”

Amaris’ smile twitched into a smirk. “You could say that.” Harry blinked at her as Amaris remembered the night both the Potters and her and Remus had finally started dating. She sent a loving glance up at her husband, and he placed a quick kiss to her lips, also thinking back to that night.

When Remus pulled away, he fixed the twins with an amused, but lightly scolding expression. “It also helped that you all started to finally grow up and quit hexing everyone.”

“Even Snape?” Harry asked curiously.

Sirius shook his head. “Not exactly. Snape was . . . Special.”

There was a harsh bark of laughter that escaped Amaris at Sirius' choice of words. “Never missed an opportunity to attack us,” she said bitterly, peering down at Harry who was watching her intently. “Let’s just say that things got out of hand one day, and Snape almost killed someone.”

Harry couldn’t help his small gasp of surprise. He’d always known Snape was evil, and Amaris’ words only solidified his view of the man. “Is that why you dislike him so much?” Harry watched as the three Marauders shared a guarded look.

“What can I say?” Amaris said lightly. “Hex me bad enough that I might not survive, and I might hold a tiny grudge.”

Trying to change the topic before Harry could delve further into Amaris and Snape’s past together, Sirius said, “Harry, your father was the best friend I ever had. He was stupid when he was younger, but he changed.”

There was a silence that fell over the four of them as Harry thought about everything he’d been told. From the album Amaris had gifted him with for his birthday, he’d known that they were troublemakers. Seeing in the Pensieve to what extremes they had taken things to had skewed his vision of them. Now, hearing everything that had happened, Harry was back to believing they were all what he used to think of them. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Remus asked, “How did Snape react when he realized you saw all of this?” Remus couldn’t imagine the man taking his memories being discovered well.

“He told me he’d never teach me Occlumency again,” Harry said easily.

For a brief moment, the Marauders were stunned into silence. They all stared wide-eyed at Harry. “What?!” Amaris shouted.

Remus grabbed his wife, trying to stop her from dragging Harry out of the fireplace. “He stopped giving you lessons?” he asked, his voice calm as he tucked Amaris beneath his arm.

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but it’s a relief to—”

Sirius cut him off. “I’m going to go have a word with—” Sirius tried to shove his way past Remus and Amaris, but was stopped by Amaris grabbing his arm from where she was still pinned against Remus.

“Now you will not!” she shouted, clutching her twin’s arm desperately. “Need I remind you, you’re a wanted man again?”

Sirius’ shoulders sagged slightly, and Amaris’ grip on his arm loosened. Ignoring the twins’ silent conversation going on beside him, Remus fixed Harry with a stern look. “You need to go speak with Snape.” Harry immediately looked apprehensive at the idea of returning to his professor after what had happened. “You must continue the lessons. Nothing is more important than you learning Occlumency.” Amaris and Sirius had turned their attention back to Harry. “Do you understand me?” Harry looked as though he’d rather do anything aside from asking Snape to continue teaching him.

Thankfully, he nodded. “I’ll talk to him, but—” Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Is Kreacher coming downstairs?”

Amaris glanced over her shoulder, trying to peer around Remus. The kitchen was empty aside from them, and there were no sounds of his mutterings or shuffling steps. “No, it must be somebody on your side,” she said, turning back to Harry.

The teen’s eyes went wide, and he quickly blurted, “I have to go!” Moments later, the fire was empty, and the three Marauders were alone again. Remus released his grasp on Amaris, and she shuffled across the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the shards of glass she’d almost forgotten about. With a wave of her hand, she cleaned up the mess and grabbed two extra glasses from the cabinet.

Remus moved to sit and the table, and Amaris sent the bottle of Firewhiskey and drinkware behind her to rest on the table. Her hands rested on the counter for a moment, as she tried to calm herself down. She couldn’t believe Snape had discontinued Harry’s lessons, but with Dumbledore gone, there wasn’t much that could be done to force Snape to resume them. “I’m going to go have words with Snape,” Sirius said with a note of finality.

Amaris shoved herself away from the counter, spinning to face her brother. “No, you are not,” she said angrily. Amaris pointed at the seat beside her empty one and demanded, “You’re going to sit there like a good dog.” Her eyes blazed with fury, refusing to let Sirius do something stupid and get himself put back in Azkaban.

Sirius made no move to sit down. Folding his arms across his chest, Sirius gave his twin a defiant look. “Are you going to make me?” He cocked a single eyebrow at her, and Amaris glared at him.

She made her way around the table and stood before her brother, glaring up at him. “I will if I have to.” Amaris motioned with her head to the empty seat.

At the table, Remus was pouring three glasses of whiskey, placing them in front of the twins’ respective seats. “Two against one, Padfoot,” he commented, sliding the bottle across the table idly. “You should probably just do as Amaris says.” With an annoyed huff, Sirius yanked the chair away from the table and fell into it. Relieved he wasn’t going to do anything rash at that moment, Amaris reclaimed her seat between the two of them and drained the glass of whiskey in front of her as they settled in for another long day full of nothing but worrying.

It had been two long months since they’d last heard from Harry the day he’d appeared in the kitchen. They still didn’t know much about what was going on past the walls of Grimmauld Place. Occasionally, a few members of the Order would drop by with some form of news, and tonight was one of those nights. Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks were expected to arrive later. The twins and Remus were relaxing in the foyer, trying to pass the time until the other members of the Order arrived. Amaris let out a yawn, reclining against Remus. Sirius was nursing a half-empty bottle of butterbeer in his grasp. Amaris had begun drifting off, loving the feel of Remus’ fingers trailing through her curls.

Her eyes flew open, and all three of them lurched forward at the sound of frantic screeching and the sound of heavy feet slamming around on the upper floor of the house. Amaris launched herself from the couch and tore off up the stairs with Remus and Sirius hot on her heels. The door to Walburga’s room was cracked open, and Buckbeak’s pained cries could be heard bouncing off the walls of the hallway. Amaris slipped in the room, and the two males hovered in the doorway, watching as Amaris tried to approach the frantic creature. She held her hands out toward the hippogriff and slowly approached him. Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs, swiping at Amaris with one of his clawed feet.

Letting out a horrified yelp, Amaris danced out of the way, narrowly missing the razor-sharp claws. Sirius and Remus watched in horror as Amaris tried again. She took a step forward, bowing slightly as Buckbeak watched her with distrusting eyes. Finally, the hippogriff gave a bow back, and Amaris slowly approached him, noticing the way Buckbeak was holding his other front, birdlike leg off the ground and close to his body. Quietly murmuring to him, Amaris took the leg in her hands, examining the deep gash that ran the length of the appendage. “Remus, Sirius, a hand?” she whispered, running her fingers through Buckbeak’s feathers soothingly. Both males entered the room, bowing to the hippogriff who returned the gesture.

They hovered behind Amaris, gasping when they saw the wound. “What happened to him?” Sirius asked quietly.

“Not a clue. Nobody’s been up here with him, so I can only imagine he accidentally did this to himself.” Moving to support his leg with both hands, Amaris glanced at Remus. “My wand, Moony.” Amaris’ wand had been haphazardly shoved into the back waistband of her jeans, and Remus moved forward, grabbing the light-colored, rowan wood poking out of her jeans. He held it over her shoulder, and Amaris graciously accepted it. “Tergeo.” For a moment, Amaris could see the edges of the wound before they disappeared as fresh blood ran down Buckbeak’s leg again. “I wish I would’ve taken more of an interest in healing spells.” Amaris glanced over her shoulder. “Sirius, bandages.” With a nod, he disappeared from the room, leaving Amaris to keep cleaning Buckbeak’s leg while Remus did his best to keep the hippogriff calm.

When Sirius finally returned, Amaris tightly wound the bandages around Buckbeak’s leg with her brother’s help. In an effort to keep him from ripping the bandages off or using his damaged leg too much, Amaris used Ferula to splint the wounded appendage. After doing all she could with limited supplies, Amaris’ hands found their way into Buckbeak’s feathers, and she leaned in, whispering nonsensical things to the creature to assure him everything was fine. Buckbeak leaned his head against her, and Amaris reached behind her, grabbing one of the dead rats they stored in the room for him. Buckbeak accepted her offering, and downstairs, the front door could be heard opening and closing. Moments later, the familiar sound of Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand reached them. “I’ll go meet with them,” Remus offered. “I’ll let them know you’re busy.”

Amaris gave him a nod. “We’ll be down shortly.” Remus disappeared from the room to go meet the other members of the Order. When they were alone, Amaris knelt beside Buckbeak to check over her handiwork one last time.

“Do you really think he did this to himself?” Sirius asked, watching Amaris purse her lips.

She let out a heavy sigh, glancing over her shoulder at Sirius as she moved to make sure Buckbeak didn’t have any other injuries. “I don’t know what else could’ve happened to him,” she said, worry lacing her tone. “But, I also don’t understand what would’ve caused him to slice his own leg open. That’s not exactly something he would do without provocation. Even if it was an accident, I imagine something would’ve had to spook him.” Amaris didn’t see any further injuries on Buckbeak, and she patted his side lovingly. “I just wish I knew what did . . .” Amaris trailed off, spotting Remus standing in the doorway, eyes frantic. “Moony?”

“It’s Harry, something’s happened,” he said hastily. “We just received news from Snape that Harry believed Voldemort to have Sirius held captive in the place where it’s hidden.”

Amaris’ heart stopped beating. She glanced at her brother who was staring back at her, horrorstruck. “The Department of Mysteries. You don’t think he’s going to do something stupid, do you?” Her eyes flickered back to Remus who appeared weary. Amaris knew that look all too well, and her stomach dropped. “Merlin’s beard.” Her hand raked across her features desperately. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s get downstairs to the others so we can form some kind of plan.” Together, the three of them rushed down the stairs, leaving Buckbeak properly tended to, to join the other three members of the Order who were already discussing what action to take.


	15. Department of Mysteries

The six members of the Order of the Phoenix were gathered in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Amaris and Sirius were furious that they were all standing around while Harry might be off placing himself in danger. Amaris slammed her hands on the table violently, startling both Tonks and Remus who stared wildly at her. “Would someone please tell me why we’re still just sitting here waiting for something bad to happen?” she shouted, jumping out of her seat. Remus grabbed her arm just beneath her elbow, dragging Amaris back into her chair.

Mad-Eye’s magical eye swiveled to face the woman. “Are you suggesting we just storm the Ministry?” he grumbled. “What if he isn’t there, Black? We’ll be putting ourselves and our entire operation at risk if this is all just an elaborate trap.”

From the corner of the room, there was an annoyed scoff. Sirius had paused his pacing around the kitchen to glare at Mad-Eye whose human eye was fixed on him. “You’re too paranoid, Moody! My godson could be out there getting killed right now, and you want to sit around and wait because of the possibility of this being a trap.” Kingsley, uncomfortable with the tension rising in the room, drifted through the doorway to watch the door in case somebody arrived with news.

“You two let your emotions control you far too often.” Amaris grit her teeth, biting back an annoyed comment. “Because of that, you make extremely rash decisions on the fly instead of thinking them through. Snape said if something comes up, he’d let us know.”

A violent laugh ripped its way out of Amaris. “You expect me to leave Harry’s fate in Snivellus’ hands? You’re mental!” Shoving her chair away from the table, Amaris moved to join Sirius in the corner of the room. They were both fuming over the idea of having to trust Snape.

Moody watched as the twins held a silent conversation. Prying her eyes away from Sirius, Amaris sent Moody a single glance over her shoulder, knowing they’d been found out already. “Need I remind you, it was Snape who informed us of what was happening in the first place? Put your childhood drama on hold for once, would you?” With an annoyed huff, Amaris sulked across the room and fell into her seat beside Remus. She resigned herself to waiting for some sort of news from Snape, and Amaris curled into Remus’ side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, doing what he could to ease her worry.

After what seemed like forever, Kingsley rushed into the kitchen. “He’s gone. Snape just sent a message. Potter is nowhere to be found.”

“I told you!” Amaris shouted.

Ignoring Amaris’ angered cries, Moody stood from the table. “Right then, looks like we’re making a surprise visit to the Ministry tonight.” Tonks, Remus, and Amaris were on their feet seconds later. “We don’t have time to fly there, so we’ll have to disapparate. Kingsley, you’ll take Black. Tonks, you’ll take Lupin.” Moody’s gaze fell to Sirius who was looming by the door, waiting to leave. “You’re going to stay here.”

Sirius’ eyes widened, and his face twisted in anger. “No, there’s no way I’m staying here.” Nothing would stop him from getting to Harry.

“You’re a wanted criminal, and besides, we need someone to remain here and watch the house,” Mad-Eye stated.

“We don’t know who or even how many people will be waiting for us at the Ministry. We need all the help we can get,” Remus said calmly, knowing it would be better to let Sirius join them instead of him sneaking off after them.

Mad-Eye was silent for a moment before giving in. “Then come on. We have a job to do.”

When they were finally inside the Ministry of Magic, Kingsley and Tonks took the lead, guiding them through the Atrium and past the golden fountain that sat in the center of the room. Each of them held their wand tightly in their grasp, eyes scanning the room around them, watching for any signs of movement. They reached the golden gates of the elevators, and Tonks slammed a fist against the nearest down button. The rest of the group stood close to her, backs against the gates as they surveyed the room. A faint ding that was all too loud in the silence of the room was heard, and the grilles of the elevator slid open. Tonks stepped inside and the rest of the Order followed suit. Kingsley pressed the button for floor nine, and they lurched downward. The elevator clanged and rattled as it began its descent, and if anyone was waiting for their arrival, the lift was sure to give their presence away.

Warm fingers wove their way through Amaris’ free hand as the elevator continued its downward trek. Her steely grey eyes found Remus staring down at her, and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. They both feared what would be waiting for them when they arrived, but neither of them were willing to voice their worries. The lift shuddered to a halt, and the female voice announced that they’d arrived at the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley was the first through the golden doors, and everyone else filed out behind him. Nothing seemed out of place as they made their way through the entrance hall, but as soon as they stepped foot through the door at the end of the hall, they knew something bad had happened. Doors were left askew, and one was even blown off its hinges.

Amaris’ heart was hammering in her chest, and she sprinted along after Moody as he took the lead, using his magical eye to find the exact doors they’d need to use to get to Harry. The six of them burst through the doors, rushing into the room and down the stone stairs. Amaris scanned the room, seeing the eleven Death Eaters scattered about. Some were still wearing their masks, and others, such as Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy were not. One of the masked men had a hold of Neville from behind, and Bella hovered over them, her wand still pointed at Neville. Down in the center of the room, standing by the looming arch was Harry, still alive and generally unscathed. Lucius stood before him, and upon the Order’s entrance, he raised his wand, and Tonks quickly sent a Stunning Spell at him.

Amaris didn’t wait to see what had happened, and her attention was drawn to Bellatrix and the shorter Death Eater that hovered behind her. The room exploded around them as chaos reigned. Spells were being fired left and right, and Amaris darted off in the direction of Bella. Raising her wand, Amaris hit the large Death Eater holding Neville hostage in the face with a Stunner. The man fell backward, releasing his grasp on Neville. “Get out of here!” Amaris shouted at him. Neville dropped to the floor, dodging a stray spell that flew in their direction. “Well, well, Bellatrix. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Amaris let loose another Stunner which Bella easily deflected.

Scattered across the room, each member of the Order was involved in their own battles. Sirius was in the center of the room, locked in a fierce duel with a masked Death Eater. Kingsley was holding his own in a two on one battle. Remus was halfway across the room already, fighting against Goyle Sr. Tonks was darting around the tiered seats, firing off spells at anyone who fell in her line of sight. Halfway up the seats, Amaris was deflecting a series of varied spells sent flying in her direction from Bellatrix and the familiar, masked Death Eater by her side. “If it isn’t my baby cousin, the Blood-Traitor!” There was a flash of red from Bellatrix’s wand, and Amaris vaulted over the nearest seat to dodge it. Behind her, the stone bench exploded, raining debris around her.

“Rather be a Blood-Traitor than a Pureblood Elitist!” Amaris shouted, spinning on her heel and aiming the Impedimenta Jinx at Bellatrix. From beside Bella, the masked man let a vibrant flash of green loose from his wand. Swearing, Amaris dove forward, the spell narrowly missing her and striking the ground inches from where she’d just stood. “You’ll have to try better than that Peter! Why not take off that mask of yours off so I can see your face when I kill you!” Jets of blue and red struck the ground around them, and Amaris looked up to see Tonks’ wand pointed in their direction. With a cry of rage, Bellatrix returned Tonks’ assault with one of her own.

With Bellatrix distracted, Amaris shoved herself off the ground and let loose a barrage of spells. Peter shoved Bellatrix out of the way and caught a flash of blue to the shoulder. Peter was sent stumbling backward, and Bellatrix’s eyes fell on Amaris once again. “I knew he would be useful for something,” Bellatrix said, laughing maniacally. "If nothing else, he makes for a good distraction!" Peter was only there on orders from Voldemort to serve Narcissa and Bellatrix, the latter of whom had ordered him to come along with them in case she needed someone to throw in the way of a stray spell. Once again, Amaris and Bella were locked in a battle to the death, neither willing to fall by the other's hand.

Down on the floor of the room, bodies were scattered across the ground. Moody lay motionless on the stone, blood seeping from a gash on the side of his head. His magical eye was rolling about the room, dislodged when he fell. Tonks was incapacitated as well, her body strewn across a few of the stone benches. Neville’s legs were flailing about wildly after Dolohov used Tarantallegra on him before rounding in on Harry. Sirius slammed into the Death Eater before engaging the man in a furious duel. Hastily, Harry used the Petrificus Totalus curse on Dolohov, and the man keeled over backward. “Wonderful, Harry!” Sirius said, his eyes glittering with pride. He forced Harry’s head down as a couple of stray spells flew overhead. “Now, you need to get out of here.” A flash of green narrowly missed them, and Sirius glanced up to where his twin was a blur of black cloth as she spun, ducked, and vaulted over anything in her path. Before her was Bellatrix, her face twisting with glee as she left Amaris no room for anything aside from a few stray spells haphazardly aimed in her direction. Turning back to Harry, Sirius quickly said, “Take the prophecy, grab Neville, and go!” Sirius disappeared from his view as he rushed off to help his sister.

Kingsley had taken down one of his opponents, leaving him to only battle the now unmasked Rockwood. Lupin was doing his best to hold off the few stray Death Eaters that were trying to rejoin the battle as he was still going toe to toe with Goyle. Back up on the risers, Peter was hauling himself off the ground and rushing to rejoin his new master. With the rat back in the fight, it was now a two on two battle. Sirius and Amaris stood with their backs pressing against one another. Sirius was facing Bella, and Amaris was left to deal with Peter. Amaris heard Sirius shouting at her to duck, and she dove forward, watching the green light flying toward Peter. Her breath caught in her throat, hoping for the spell to hit its mark. At the last second, Peter threw himself over the bench beside him, narrowly escaping the spell.

As the twins righted themselves, they soon became separated, involved in their own battles. Amaris quickly gained the upper hand against Peter, making him dance before her trying to dodge everything she threw his way. In a state of panic, Peter threw up a shield, scattering Amaris’ spells around them. When he released the protective barrier, it was too late, Amaris was standing before him. With a terrifyingly vicious glint in her eyes, Amaris grabbed Peter by the shoulder and shoved him down the risers. For a split second, Amaris watched as his body tumbled down the benches and over the short wall onto the floor of the room. Amaris flew down the stairs after him, leaping from bench to bench and skidding to a halt beside Peter. Her foot came to rest on his chest, and Amaris grinned, pointing her wand down at him. “’Maris!” Sirius called down to her, and Amaris looked up too late. A flash of red hit her directly in the chest, and she was sent flying away from Peter.

She tumbled across the floor before coming to a halt in the center of the room. Her body ached and protested as she sat up. Grey eyes narrowed at Bellatrix who had thrown a knockback jinx at her moments earlier. Sirius and Bella were now dashing and darting across the risers before Bella leaped over the wall and onto the floor of the room. Sirius was inches behind her. Amaris hauled herself off the ground, catching a glimpse of Remus throwing himself between Malfoy and Harry. “Round up the others and go!” Remus shouted at the teen as Amaris dashed past them, her body screaming in protest with every step as she did so. Behind her, Harry did his best to haul Neville, whose legs were still twitching and flailing wildly, away from the battle.

A flash of red shot out from Amaris’ wand, and the wall beside Bellatrix exploded. As she turned to face her cousin, Bellatrix was sent stumbling backward by a forceful shove from Sirius. As Amaris readied to send another spell in their direction, pain exploded across her left shoulder. Letting out a cry of pain, Amaris spun to see Peter standing once again, his wand pointed at her. A low growl formed in her chest, and Amaris once again was pulled into battle with the traitorous rat. “Enough!” she shouted. Amaris pointed her wand at the ground beneath his feet and it exploded. Peter was launched into the air, and Amaris ran forward, her cloak billowing about her form wildly. Amaris recalled the curse Snape had used against her so many years ago. Even after all these years, she never forgot the incantation or even the spell Remus had to use to heal her just in case she’d ever need it.

As Peter hauled himself off the ground, Amaris smirked maliciously at him, pointing her wand at him for the last time. She made a slashing motion with her wand, uttering, “Sectumsempra.” Amaris didn’t once pause to see Peter fall to the ground, clutching his abdomen as he gasped in pain. She didn’t have time to think about what she’d just done as she was already rushing across the room to join Sirius in battle once again.

At the top of the room stood a furious looking Dumbledore. Everything around the trio went still before the Death Eaters began trying to make a dash for the nearest exits. Dumbledore halted all of their exits, and slowly, the battle began to wane.

Across the room, Amaris, Sirius, and Bella were trapped in a deadly dance. Bellatrix had the pair on their toes, forcing them to dodge multiple firings of the killing curse interlaced with various other spells. As Bella focused on one of the twins, the other went on the offensive, only to be quickly shut down with flashes of green, blue, and red. “Come on, Bella, I know you can do better than that!” Sirius shouted, egging the woman on to redouble her efforts. Out of the corner of her eye, Amaris could see that Sirius was getting cocky, and he wasn’t watching his movements as much as he should have been. Their dance continued on a few moments longer, the stone around them crumbling to dust as it was repeatedly struck by deflected or poorly aimed spells. Amaris watched as Bellatrix’s face lit up in pleasure, and she let out a demented laugh. Sirius’ foot had caught on a piece of rubble, and he was stumbling to regain his balance.

Bellatrix seized the granted opportunity. “Sirius, no!” Amaris dove forward, realizing her twin wouldn’t be able to dodge the curse heading directly for his chest in time. Her wand clattered to the ground uselessly in her panic. Time slowed to a crawl as Amaris wrapped her hands around Sirius’ thighs. Her momentum threw the pair forward, just out of reach of the curse, but they were tumbling. Sirius’ body collapsed over hers, crumpling like a sack of bricks. He tried to catch himself before he struck the ground, but Sirius couldn’t twist his body around in time. The back of his head struck the stone floor, and almost instantly, the world went dark around him. Amaris yanked her arm out from beneath him, ripping her shoulder out of socket as she did so. Her eyes darted between her wand that lay just out of reach and Bellatrix who was eyeing her like a predator watches its prey. With no other choice, Amaris threw herself off the ground, trying to reach her wand in time, but it was too late. A horrified cry escaped her as Amaris was thrown through the air like a ragdoll.

The two conscious members of the Order, Dumbledore, Harry, and Neville turned just in time to see Amaris hit the ground. Her body struck the stone with a loud thump that echoed around the silent room. She tumbled across the floor a few times, her limbs flailing about in a lifeless way until she came to a halt, face down mere feet from where Sirius lay motionless as well. Bellatrix stood over them victoriously, cackling maniacally. “You thought you could defeat me?” Bella raised her wand toward the twins. “The little baby Black twins, slain by my hand. Your mother would be so proud of me.” Bella was caught off guard by a flash of blue that flew past her face. Her enraged eyes found Remus who was standing with one arm around a struggling Harry, and the other pointing his wand at her.

Remus didn’t dare pull his eyes away from the woman who was now focused on him. As much as he wanted to, Remus couldn’t bring himself to look at the bodies sprawled across the cold floor. His heart was slamming against his ribs, fearing the worst had happened. Bellatrix’s words bounced around his empty mind. Slain by my hand. Harry began fighting against the werewolf with newfound strength, crying out Sirius and Amaris’ names. Neither of the twins showed any signs of life. Kingsley swooped in front of the pair, deflecting a spell Bella sent their way and taking over where the twins had left off. Remus dragged Harry away from the twins, grasping the teen by his shoulders. “Harry, you need to get out of here!” Remus shouted, his heart begging him to rush to Amaris’ side, but he couldn’t yet. He had a job to do, and that was to make sure Harry made it out of this alive.

“No!” Harry cried, fighting against Remus’ tightening grasp. “I need to help them!”

Dragging Harry past the group of Death Eaters that had been invisibly bound by Dumbledore, Remus said, “There’s no time for that.” A deflected curse that struck the wall inches from them punctuated Remus’ point. “The only thing that matters is getting you out of here safely.” Remus’ eyes drifted to where the twins lay motionless, and his heart sank lower in his chest. “It might be too late to do anything anyway.” Harry sagged against Remus’ form as his words sank in. Neither of them had seen what Bella had done to them, and if he could spare Harry the pain of finding his only remaining family dead, he was going to do just that. He led Harry over to where Neville was still under the effects of Dolohov’s jinx, and hastily, Remus stilled the boy’s flailing legs. “Both of you, go round up the others and get them out of here.”

Behind them, a loud bang echoed through the room, and Kingsley shouted in pain as he fell to the floor. They all spun to see Bellatrix retreating from the room. In a flash, Dumbledore sent a spell in her direction, but she easily deflected it. There was nothing Remus could do as Harry escaped his grasp and took off after her retreating form. “Harry! No!”

“I won’t let her escape! She hurt them! Killed them!” Harry called out in fury. Remus’ sorrowful admission mixed with Bellatrix’s proud words of victory as she stood over their limp forms fueled Harry’s hatred and belief that he’d lost his godparents. “I’ll kill her!” Harry disappeared from view, and Remus was torn. He didn’t know if he should chase after the teen or stay and help Dumbledore finish rounding up the Death Eaters that remained.

As he looked around the room, he saw the last two remaining Death Eaters being captured and herded toward the group in the center of the room. Moody was crawling across the floor, trying to revive Tonks. Peter’s body lay motionless in a far-off portion of the room. Kingsley was trying to right himself from where he’d fallen. Remus was sprinting. His feet carried him the short distance across the room to where the twins lay. It was just like last year all over again. Remus’ knees hit the floor, and his shaking hands hovered over Amaris’ body, not sure if he wanted to know the truth. From where he knelt, Remus could see Dumbledore disappearing through the same door Harry had vanished through. Shutting his eyes, Remus slid his hands gently beneath Amaris and carefully flipped her limp body over.

Amaris’ mouth hung open in a silent scream of pain, and her terrified eyes stared forward into the nothingness above her. Remus’ breath caught in his throat at the sight. A single scarred hand came to rest on her chest, and Remus watched as it rose and fell with Amaris’ short breaths. Relief coursed through his veins. He pried his gaze away from Amaris to Sirius and prayed that he was alright as well. Blood pooled on the stone beneath Sirius’ head. Upon closer inspection, Remus could see Sirius twitch slightly, his eyelids begging to flutter as he started to regain consciousness. Pulling out his wand, Remus placed it on Amaris' chest and used the reviving spell. Amaris drew in a sharp breath and shot up into a sitting position.

Her grey eyes immediately found Remus, and he quickly gathered the woman into his arms. “I’m starting to believe you have a thing for making me think you’re dead,” he muttered.

Amaris leaned heavily against him, wrapping one arm around him as her other, dislocated one wouldn’t work properly. “You say that like I enjoy almost dying.” Her eyes drifted to where Sirius still lay beside them, groaning quietly. The last few moments before she’d been hit by a Stunning Spell came rushing back to her. Amaris stiffened in Remus’ arms. “Where’s Bella?” Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the carnage around them and the two missing people. Bellatrix and Harry were nowhere to be seen. “Remus, where’s Harry?”

“He’ll be alright.” Amaris’ eyes widened, not liking the insinuation Remus’ words held. “He went after Bellatrix.” Almost immediately, Amaris began fighting against Remus’ grasp to rush off to Harry’s aid. “Amaris, calm down. You're in no state to be fighting anyone right now. Dumbledore went after him. He’ll be okay.”

The aches and pains in Amaris’ body won out over the adrenaline that was beginning to fade from her system. She went limp in Remus’ arms. “Why would Harry do something so stupid?” she grumbled. Of all the people he could choose to go after, he had to pick the most dangerous.

“He thought you were both gone. We all did.” Amaris peered up at the werewolf staring down at her solemnly. “Nobody saw what happened to either of you, and with your cousin boasting that she’d slain the Black twins, we couldn’t help but think the worst.” Amaris could help but feel guilty. If she and Sirius had been more careful, things could’ve turned out differently. Remus let out a sigh and gave Amaris a tight squeeze before releasing her. “Since you all managed to get yourselves beaten so badly, I need to go round everyone up and make sure they’re alright.” Amaris nodded, watching as Remus stood and made his way over to where Kingsley was trying to help Mad-Eye to his feet. With a sigh, Amaris scooted across the floor to where Sirius lay and began trying to coax him back to consciousness.


	16. Farewell for Now

It had been a while since Madam Pomfrey had to tend to so many people at once. She flitted from bed to bed, taking care of those who were in more critical states first such as Hermione and Tonks before making her way over to the rest of the students and the Order members who had been ushered off to Hogwarts for treatment. Amaris and Remus sat beside Sirius who was drifting in and out of sleep. Her wounded arm was being cradled against her body as Amaris waited patiently for her turn. Remus’ arm was wrapped around her waist as he refused to let go since arriving at the castle. Amaris’ grey eyes drifted around the room, settling on the bed across the room from her. She couldn’t help the way her lips twisted into a cruel smile at the sight of a disheveled, terrified looking Umbridge. There were leaves and twigs stuck in her unkempt hair, and the woman sat staring blankly at the ceiling. Neither Amaris nor Remus could figure out what had happened to her, but they both figured it must have been magnificent.

Pulling her eyes away from Umbridge, Amaris peered up at Remus. “You know, I didn’t think I’d be back here,” she whispered quietly. “At least, not this soon.”

Remus smiled down at her, his fingers finding their way into her knotted curls that were still a mess from the battle. “Back in the hospital wing, no less.” His eyes were soft pools of green as he watched Amaris smiling up at him. “Can you try to not make it your goal to end each term in here?” He thought back to last year after Crouch had gotten his hands on Amaris.

“No promises.” Amaris’ smile widened into a full-on grin. “You know just how much I enjoy throwing myself into harm’s way.”

Letting out a light sigh, Remus leaned forward to press a light kiss to the top of her head. “You’re something special Amaris. Truly one of a kind,” he muttered into her hair.

Amaris let out a small laugh. “And that’s why you love me.”

Pulling away, Remus met her amused grey depths. “Among other things.” Not caring who was watching, Remus leaned forward, capturing Amaris’ lips in a quick kiss. Just as he pulled away, the sound of footsteps began approaching them.

“Lupin,” Madam Pomfrey stated, nearing the pair.

Remus glanced curiously at her. “Yes?”

Poppy shook her head, motioning toward Amaris. “No dear, the other—Nevermind, Black.” It was the first time anyone aside from Dumbledore had referred to Amaris by her new name, and her heart swelled. She was also reminded just why she continued using her dreadful maiden name. “Let’s get you fixed up. Dumbledore wishes to speak with the two of you right away.” Madam Pomfrey withdrew her wand and reached forward, grasping Amaris’ limp arm lightly. Amaris’ free hand found Remus’, and she clutched it tightly as Poppy placed her wand to Amaris’ left shoulder. “You’ve been through this before if I recall correctly, so you should know just what to expect.” Amaris gave her a nod, and her shoulder quickly grew hot, then cold, and before she knew it, there was a brief flash of pain as her shoulder reseated itself in its rightful place.

Amaris let out a low groan, breathing a sigh of relief as she flexed her fingers and tested out the motion of her arm. Everything seemed to return back to normal, and she gave Madam Pomfrey a smile. Releasing her vicelike grasp on Remus’ hand, Amaris pulled herself out of her chair. Madam Pomfrey gave Amaris one last once over before saying, “Come back and see me if that gives you any trouble, dear.”

“Of course,” Amaris promised. Behind her, Remus stood from his seat as well, preparing to leave. “Before I go, when do you think Sirius will be cleared to leave?” Her eyes fell on Sirius’ sleeping form.

Madam Pomfrey bustled around his cot for a moment. “Shortly,” she declared. “It seems he only has a concussion. I just want to keep an eye on him a bit longer though.”

With a nod, Amaris sent one last look down at her twin. A small smile twitched at her lips. “He always was thick-skulled. Guess it finally came in handy for once.” Behind her, Remus let out a short laugh, and Poppy merely shook her head at Amaris’ joke. Amaris held her hand out, and Remus graciously accepted it. Together, they made their way through the dark, abandoned halls of the school toward the Headmaster’s office. After everything they’d been through, it felt odd to be strolling the halls of the castle again.

As they reached the last hall that led to Dumbledore’s office, they spotted a familiar figure strolling away from the gargoyle. When he realized who the pair was, Harry took off sprinting toward them. “Amaris!” Harry threw himself at his godmother, wrapping his arms tightly around her form. Dumbledore had informed him the twins were going to be alright, but Harry hadn’t been given a chance to see either Amaris or Sirius for himself.

Laughing, Amaris released Remus’ hand and threw her arms around Harry. “That would be me, yes.”

Harry pulled away slightly to look at Amaris with a pained expression. “I’m sorry, Amaris. I thought she’d killed you both.”

Smiling at Harry, Amaris playfully ruffled his hair, giving Harry a similar appearance to his father’s windswept hairstyle. “She was definitely going to.” Harry’s green eyes blinked at her in disbelief. How could Amaris so easily be speaking of her cousin almost ending her life? Amaris shifted to place her hands on Harry’s shoulders, looking him in the eye. “Come now, Harry, do you really think I’d let someone like Bella take me out?” Harry didn’t answer her, and Amaris grinned. “When I go out, it’ll be in a blaze of glory, not some family drama.” Behind them, the pair could hear Remus’ scoff.

Harry gave her a nod, realizing his godmother was truly too stubborn to accept such a fate. “How’s Sirius?” Harry finally released his godmother, and she moved to stand beside Remus once again.

“He’ll be fine as well. He’s in the hospital wing now.” Amaris’ face twisted into a guilty expression that was quickly gone. “Apparently I did a real number on him when I saved his life.” Harry’s eyes widened with worry at the thought of what could’ve happened to him. “It’s fine though, nothing too bad. I’m sure he’ll be happy enough to still be around that he can thank me for the concussion later.”

Harry looked relieved, and before he disappeared to the hospital wing to check on everyone, there was one last thing he needed to tell Amaris. “I just spoke with Dumbledore about what happened. He said that of the thirteen Death Eaters, eleven were captured, one escaped, and one was—killed.” The humor disappeared from Amaris’ face, and her heart pounded against her ribs. “Bellatrix escaped, and Pettigrew died.”

Amaris drew in a deep breath, trying to give nothing away about what she’d done. “About time the rat kicked the bucket. Did he say what happened?” Remus stilled by her side, waiting to hear the answer. He’d seen Peter’s badly wounded form and recognized the work of Snape’s curse. He’d put it together that one of the twins had likely done him in.

“Dumbledore thinks he got hit with a stray curse from one of the Death Eaters.” Both werewolves were relieved that Harry didn’t know the truth yet. Amaris felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she glanced up at Remus who was watching her carefully.

Nodding at Harry, Amaris let out a soft sigh. “Right, I could see that happening. Let one of your comrades die to further the cause.” Harry began shifting uncomfortably at the thought of someone killing another with abandon. Before he could delve further into Wormtail’s death, Amaris said, “Dumbledore is waiting for us, so we probably shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Harry was slightly taken aback by Amaris’ curtness, but nevertheless, he gave her a nod and made his way toward the hospital wing to see everyone.

With a deep breath, Amaris moved to give the password to the gargoyle but was stopped by Remus. She turned back to face him; her expression sullen but guarded. “It wasn’t a Death Eater, was it?” he asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

Amaris was quiet for a moment, recalling the way Peter fell in the Department of Mysteries by her hand. It’d felt right in the moment, but now, Amaris didn’t know how to feel. She wasn’t upset over the fact Peter was gone, if anything, he deserved what he got. But now Amaris was left wondering if she was any better than they were. “No,” she whispered. Her eyes focused on the darkness just over his shoulder, not able to look Remus in the eyes anymore.

“So, was it you or Sirius?”

Grey eyes snapped to his, widening in shock. “How did you know?” She didn’t think anyone had seen the moment of Peter’s death as everyone was too busy fighting their own battles.

Remus’ lips formed a thin line, and Amaris shrank back from him. She feared what he was going to say next. “Someone used Snape’s curse on him, and I doubt it was one of the Death Eaters.”

A warm hand found hers, grasping it lightly. Remus’ fingers wove between hers, and Amaris drew in a deep breath. “I did it,” she admitted, turning away from Remus. “He just kept getting in the way. If I hadn’t done it, Sirius might’ve been killed by Bella.” No matter what she’d done, Peter seemed to quickly bounce back and draw her away from Bellatrix. If she’d been stuck battling with Peter, Amaris wouldn’t have been there to knock Sirius out of the way, and surely the curse would’ve hit him.

“’Maris.” Remus’ soft voice had Amaris glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. His fingers grasped her chin lightly, turning her to face him. “You did what you had to do.” Remus pulled Amaris forward, enveloping her in a comforting embrace. “At this point, we have to be willing to do whatever is needed, otherwise we might not make it out alive.” Remus’ cheek came to rest against the top of her head as Amaris clung to him. “I don’t know about you, but I plan on surviving this mess.”

Amaris was surprised that Remus was taking her admission of murder so well. She’d expected him to be mad, or upset, or even disgusted by what she’d done. Then again, Remus had been by her side during Harry’s third year when she and Sirius had planned to kill Wormtail. Amaris drew in a deep breath, comforted by the outdoorsy scent of cedar that filled her lungs. “Considering you’d be a mess without me, I suppose that means I have to play my cards right from here on.” Amaris pulled away from Remus, sending him a half-smile. For what had to be the millionth time in her life, Amaris wondered just what she’d done to wind up with someone as perfect as Remus was. Her hands found both of Remus’, and she wove her fingers through his. “I do believe we’ve kept Dumbledore waiting long enough, don’t you think?” Remus gave her a nod, but before he let Amaris lead the way to the Headmaster’s office, he used his hold on Amaris' hands to pull her closer and plant a single kiss on her lips.

The pair stepped into Dumbledore’s office, hand in hand still. The headmaster glanced up at them upon their entrance, and his blue eyes twinkled as they usually did. He nodded to them in greeting as Amaris and Remus made their way across the room to sit in the chairs opposite Dumbledore’s desk. “How are you two feeling?” Dumbledore asked as Amaris fell into her seat, still grasping Remus’ hand.

Amaris smiled easily, folding one leg across the other. “Like I had my shoulder dislocated, and then someone wiped the floor with my body,” she joked.

She received a nod from Dumbledore in response, his lips twitching into a smile at her joke. “Oddly specific, Amaris, but it seems as though you’re feeling better now. What of your brother?”

“Just some head trauma.” Amaris gave him a light shrug, and Remus rolled his eyes at her next words. “Might’ve finally knocked some sense into him, at least.”

Dumbledore chuckled softly. “Well, we can only hope so. Your brother can be quite a handful at times.” Remus gave the headmaster a look as if to say, you’re telling me? Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk, and his face grew serious. Amaris’ smile slid from her face knowing something unpleasant was about to be thrown their way. “I’ve asked you both to see me tonight as I have something I must regretfully ask the two of you.”

The couple shared a worried look, and Remus gave Amaris’ hand a squeeze. “That doesn’t sound good. What is it you need from us?” Remus asked, his eyes shifting back to the old wizard.

“Amaris,” Dumbledore began, watching the witch turn to face him. She gave him a wary look, fearing what he was going to ask of her. “If you would feel comfortable doing so, I’d like for you to return to your post for the time being.” She merely blinked at Dumbledore for a moment.

Beside her, Remus was watching Amaris expectantly. “You mean, you want me to teach again?” she questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. Umbridge had sacked her and Remus, and she wasn’t sure how Dumbledore could even be asking her to return to school.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. “For now, yes. I have been reinstated as headmaster, so things are to return to normal at Hogwarts.” Amaris reclined against the back of her chair, mulling over everything Dumbledore had just told her.

Watching the wizard carefully, Amaris slowly said, “Meaning, no crazy Educational Decrees from the Ministry?” Dumbledore shook his head. “And no Umbridge?” Another shake. Amaris was almost won over, but there was a single thought nagging in the back of her head. “What about Remus? Shouldn’t he come back as well?” Amaris’ eyes slid over to where Remus was sitting, silently watching Amaris and Dumbledore go back and forth. “The students need a good Defense teacher, especially now.”

A long sigh escaped Dumbledore, and both Amaris and Remus watched him expectantly. “This is where I must ask a lot of you. Remus, there’s something I’ve been meaning to request, and you’re one of two people who can do this task.” Amaris couldn’t help the flash of revulsion that coursed through her.

“Then why not ask the other person?” she blurted. Amaris didn’t mean to come off rude, but she didn’t like the idea of being separated with the world crumbling around them.

Blue eyes settled on her, a knowing look simmering beneath the surface. “Because I assumed you’d wish to watch over Harry.” Amaris opened her mouth but immediately closed it. She began putting the pieces together slowly. A task that only she or Remus could perform. Her eyes met Remus’ and a look of understanding crossed both of their features. “We need to try and sway the werewolves’ allegiance to our side.” Dumbledore confirmed what they had both been thinking. “As of right now, they stand against us.”

Amaris’ heart came to a stop when she heard Remus say, “So, what am I to do?” Her head snapped to stare wildly at him, her eyes blazing with unbridled emotion. She knew this was something that needed to be done, but she hated the fact that Remus had to be the one to venture out on this quest.

Remus spared Amaris a single glance as her hand tightened around his, silently begging him to not leave. “If you would, do what you can to infiltrate any known werewolf societies scattered around and try to convince them to stand with us.” The old wizard glanced between the pair, taking in Amaris’ pained expression and Remus’ sullen one. “I won’t ask you to do so immediately, but if you choose to accept this task, I feel it must be done soon.” Dumbledore fell silent, allowing the pair to take a moment to make their decision.

Weighing his options, Remus felt as though this duty fell on his shoulders. He knew he needed to accept it, but he felt awful leaving Amaris behind. His muted green eyes fell on Amaris who looked defeated. “Amaris?” he asked quietly.

The woman remained silent. She worried her bottom lip, feeling completely torn. Her eyes fell to her lap. They needed everyone they could rally to their side for when the next inevitable war broke loose. Taking a deep breath, Amaris said, “I don’t like the idea of you being gone, but this is something that has to be done.” She finally looked up to meet Remus’ gaze again. “You said it yourself earlier. We have to be willing to do whatever it takes to win this.” Amaris set her jaw and squared her shoulders before facing Dumbledore who’d been watching them keenly. “I’ll come back to teach, but if Remus can’t make any progress, I want to join him to try and help.”

Dumbledore gave the woman a bright smile. “As I expected, which is why I asked you to come back for the time being.” Dumbledore had known that Amaris wouldn’t be willing to sit by idly while Remus was off on his own. He’d planned for her to try and join him, which he deemed could be an asset to their cause.

Remus’ eyes were still on his wife. He hadn’t expected her to agree so easily, but with the conditions she’d laid down, he shouldn’t have been so surprised. “I guess that means I’ll be going underground, then.” He turned to face Dumbledore. “When am I to leave?” The question pained Remus to ask, but he needed to know how much time he’d have left with her before they were separated.

“A week after term ends.” Remus nodded. That gave them a little over two weeks together. “I’ll pass along everything you need to know when the time comes. Until then, enjoy your time together for we never know just how much we’ve got.” His words weighed heavily on the pair. The multiple near-death experiences they’d suffered through only made them more aware of how little time they could truly have with one another.

Amaris gave Dumbledore a weak nod, and she felt Remus’ thumb rubbing across the back of her hand. “Right.” Amaris paused for a moment, not sure if she should voice the questions that were brewing inside her. As though Dumbledore knew what she was thinking, he cocked an eyebrow at her, indicating her to ask. “Er—Dumbledore, will there be any chance of seeing Remus, or even hearing that he’s alright through all of this?”

She received another knowing smile from the man. “Of course, dear.” He glanced between the couple once again. “Remus is able to come and go as he sees fit, and I do expect some form of news every now and then.” His blue eyes settled on Remus one last time. “Hogwarts will always be open to you. Now, I’ve taken up enough of your precious time.” Dumbledore’s voice held a note of finality, drawing their meeting to a close. “I suspect Sirius will be cleared to return home soon, and I’d hope you’re both there to escort him back. Wouldn’t want his injuries to get in the way of him returning back safely.” Dumbledore motioned to the door at the back of his study, and Amaris and Remus stood. They offered Dumbledore a quick goodbye before disappearing through the door and heading to the hospital wing to take Sirius back to Grimmauld Place. The pair were practically joined at the hip as they made their way through the halls, neither one willing to release their hold on the other.

The end of term had finally arrived, and the twins and Remus were sitting in the foyer of Grimmauld Place. Amaris and Remus’ time together was quickly dwindling, and they were both dreading the fact that they would have to part ways in a week’s time. The sound of the front door opening and closing drew their attention to the entrance of the foyer. There was a telltale bang that echoed throughout the house, signaling Tonks’ arrival. Moody’s reprimanding voice drifted down the hallway as he scolded Tonks for never paying attention to where she was walking. The trio in the foyer glanced curiously at one another, and Tonks and Mad-Eye appeared in the doorway. Tonks beamed at them before quickly asking, “What are you all hanging out here for? The Hogwarts Express will be arriving soon, and we’ve got plans to meet Potter.” The twins immediately perked up. Nobody had informed them of any plan to go to Kings Cross station, but there was no way they’d argue against seeing Harry.

The five of them met with Molly, Arthur, Fred, and George between platforms nine and ten. Arthur was curiously watching all the muggles passing by, completely unaware of what secrets lie within the train station. Amaris and Sirius on the otherhand were glancing around the station, smirking at one another. “It’s been ages since I’ve been here,” Amaris commented, looking longingly at the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

Sirius gave her a nudge in the side, and Amaris peered up at him. His grey eyes danced with amusement. “I can almost feel Mother’s claws dragging us through the station.” The pair broke out into laughter, and Remus gave them both an annoyed look.

“I told you two to behave every year. Maybe if you had, you would’ve had it a little easier,” Remus chided the twins. They fell silent for a moment before breaking out into laughter again, just like they used to every time Remus told them to act properly.

Tonks sent the cackling twins a curious glance before rolling her dark eyes. “Getting those two to behave is almost impossible,” she told Remus. He shook his head, knowing all too well just how incorrigible they could be. “You should’ve seen them during family gatherings. Always managed to cause a right mess within minutes.” This only fueled the twins’ laughter further.

There was an annoyed sound from where Molly stood beside Fred and George. “It has to be something about twins. Impossible to deal with at times.” She sent a tired glance over at her own twins, seeing the similarities between the two pairs of siblings.

Amaris quieted down, her face pulling into a small pout. “Everyone always says that, but having a twin is like having an extension of your own personality.” She threw an arm around Sirius’ shoulders, pulling him against her side with a wide smile.

Smiling brightly, Sirius glanced down at his sister. “Perfect for us.” His eyes darted between the figures watching them curiously. “Not so much for others.”

Remus shook his head at the pair who were now staring directly at him with matching smirks. “Trust me, we’re well aware of that fact.” His eyes drifted over their heads to see students filing through the stanchion between platforms nine and ten. There was a flash of bright red hair followed by frizzy curls. “Look, here they come.” Molly called out to her kids, and they began making their way over to them. Amaris and Sirius turned together, still joined by Amaris’ arm around her brother’s shoulder. As soon as they spotted Harry, they were both calling out his name, and Harry made his way over to the twins only to be immediately gathered into a tight embrace from the two of them. “Hello, Harry,” Remus called, seeing the boy’s bright green eyes peering at him over Amaris’ shoulder, pleading silently for help escaping the twins’ bear hug.

When the twins finally released him, Harry glanced around at everyone who’d come to meet him at the station. “What are you all doing here? I didn’t expect to see any of you.”

Amaris leaned forward, ruffling his hair as she always did. “Like we’d miss a chance to see you.”

“Actually,” Remus said. “We thought we’d come have a chat with your aunt and uncle before they take you home.” The corners of Remus’ mouth pulled into a smile.

Hastily, Harry said, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He remembered what had happened when Amaris came by to pick him up for his birthday. Secretly, he’d been worried Amaris was going to hex either Vernon or Petunia if she had to deal with them a second longer.

A hand came to rest on Harry’s shoulder, and he peered up at its owner. Sirius. “Nonsense!” Sirius called, smiling brightly at Harry.

It wasn’t until even Mad-Eye said, “It’s a perfectly good idea, Potter,” that Harry knew he was fighting a losing battle. Mad-Eye pointed over his shoulder, having used his magical eye to see through the back of his head. “That’s them, isn’t it?”

As Harry leaned to the side to see the three Dursleys approaching, Amaris and Sirius did the same. They could see the blatant disdain on their features at Harry’s welcoming party. Amaris clapped her hands together excitedly. “Shall we? I’ve been waiting for a chance to speak with them again,” she said before grumbling nonsensically about the insults they’d thrown her way two years ago.

Remus watched Amaris’ mischievous glee with a blank expression. He sighed, moving to wrap an arm around her to try and keep her under control. “I reckon we shall,” Mad-Eye agreed. Arthur pulled himself away from Hermione’s parents that he’d been happily talking to and joined Mad-Eye as they led the way to the Dursleys. Amaris, Sirius, and of course, Remus were right behind them, closely followed by Tonks and the rest of the group. Harry was trailing after them sullenly, worried about what was going to happen next.

With a pleasant voice, Arthur said, “Good afternoon,” as he came to a halt before Vernon. “You may remember me, but I’m Arthur Weasley.” Amaris pulled Remus along as she moved to stand beside Arthur with Sirius looming behind her, watching the Dursleys intently. He’d yet to actually meet Harry’s relatives, and judging by the vibrant shade of purple Vernon was turning, that was probably for the best. Petunia was glancing around at the passing crowd, embarrassment clear on her features. Dudley, on the other hand, was doing his best to disappear.

Amaris’ eyes fell on Petunia, momentarily catching her gaze. Petunia’s eyes widened at Amaris’ now wild, almost fearsome looking appearance thanks to the scars donning her features. Amaris grinned at the woman. “I know you remember me, the frumpy godmother.” Amaris raised a hand, waggling her fingers in Petunia’s direction. “Hello, Petunia. Wonderful to see you again.” The woman’s face paled as she quickly glanced away from Amaris, fear evident in her eyes.

Two hands came to rest on Amaris’ shoulders as Sirius leaned forward between her and Arthur to get a better look at the Dursleys. Vernon glanced between the twins, his eyes widening slightly. “And I’m Sirius, her brother. Which just so happens to make me Harry’s godfather.” Sirius cracked a wicked grin. “I’ve heard so much about you.” It didn’t seem possible, but Vernon’s face turned an even deeper shade of violet.

Vernon began sputtering wildly as he realized where he’d seen Sirius’ face before. “You—You were the criminal that was all over the news a while ago.”

Rolling his eyes, Sirius waved his hand lazily in the air. “That’s old news,” he said dismissively.

“Anyway,” Arthur said, dragging Vernon’s attention back to him. “We thought we’d have a few words with you about Harry.”

A small scoff escaped Mad-Eye. “More like how he’s treated by you lot,” he said. If Vernon had been angered before by their presence, he was now downright furious.

Vernon’s eyes danced around from one Order member to the next. Indignation was blatant on his features at the accusation. “That is none of your business what goes on in my house.”

One of Amaris’ fingers shot into the air before Vernon, silencing him. He stared wildly at the woman as she shouted, “Wrong, sir!” Remus cocked an eyebrow, staring down at Amaris curiously. “As his godparents, Sirius and I have every right to know what you do to Harry.”

“And I do intend to make it my business what goes on in your house when it comes to Harry,” Sirius added, still leaning over his twin’s shoulder. “If not for certain precautionary measures, Harry would be with us where he’s properly cared for.” From where he stood, Harry glanced longingly at his godparents. He would give anything in the world to be able to stay with them. He regularly found himself wondering what life would be like had he grown up under their care instead of the Dursleys.

Tonks took a small step toward the Dursleys, dragging Vernon’s attention away from Sirius and Amaris. “Just know, if we hear that you’re being horrible to Harry—”

“And make no mistake, we will hear about it,” Remus added with a pleasant smile. Amaris shot him a quick smirk.

“Then you’ll have us to answer to,” Amaris told Vernon, a terrifying smile pulling at her features.

Vernon sent Amaris a heated glare, standing up straighter as if trying to appear menacing. All efforts were lost on her. Amaris had dealt with things worse than the portly man could ever even imagine. “Are you threatening me?” His voice rose in volume, making some of the passersby pause to glance their way. Amaris couldn’t help it. She began laughing at Vernon’s attempt at terrorizing her.

Sirius’ hands disappeared from her shoulders, and he pushed his way past Amaris to stand before Vernon. “Yes, we are,” he said darkly.

This only egged Vernon on further. He wouldn’t just stand by and be made a fool of by a group of odd-looking misfits in front of a crowd. “And you think I’m the kind of man who can be so easily intimidated?”

A hand fell on Sirius’ shoulder, pulling him away from Vernon. The man went to protest, but when he saw it was Mad-Eye, he fell silent. Mad-Eye approached Vernon, staring him down “Well,” he began, lifting the bowler hat that was pulled over his magical eye. As soon as Vernon spotted it swiveling wildly in its socket, he leaped backward, horrified. Moody took a step back, placing his hat back over his eye. “I’d have to say you are.” Shifting his gaze away from Vernon, Mad-Eye glanced at Harry. “So, Potter, if we don’t hear from you for three days, we’ll send someone by.”

Immediately, Amaris took a step forward, and Remus’ arm slipped from around her. “I volunteer!” she called, her hand shooting into the air as she bounced eagerly on her toes. “Please let me be the one to do it!” Amaris looked over to where the Dursleys were all giving her matching, horrified expressions. “I’d love to spend more quality time with you all.”

Each of the Dursleys shrank back further when Sirius moved to stand beside his twin. “Where you go, I go, sis.” There was a quiet whimper from Petunia at the thought of having both twins stopping by their house. Especially with one of their faces having been plastered all over the news as a dangerous, wanted criminal. Around them, everyone began saying their goodbyes to Harry, and Sirius and Amaris continued staring the Dursleys down with matching, malicious smirks.

It wasn’t until Harry stood before the twins that they paused their torment of the muggles. Amaris quickly wrapped Harry in her arms. “We’ll see you soon Harry, and don’t forget to write.” She paused for a moment, pulling away just enough to smirk down at him. “Actually, please do. I want a reason to give them another piece of my mind,” she whispered, sending one last glance at the Dursleys.

Harry let out a quiet laugh, and Amaris released the teen. Beside her, Sirius moved to place a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll see you sooner than you think,” Sirius said, giving him a reassuring look.

As Harry nodded at his godfather, Remus stepped up behind Amaris, winding his arms around her waist. “Take care, Harry. Keep in touch, will you?” Harry nodded and offered them all a quick goodbye before moving to stand with the Dursleys. He raised a hand in goodbye and turned to lead them away from the platform. The Dursleys hurried after the boy, trailing along in his wake. Back on the platform, Amaris shifted in Remus’ arms to face him.

She glanced up at him sadly. “So, we’ve got a week left before you leave.” Remus gave her a curt nod, his eyes darkening with sorrow. “What do you say we go back home for that time?” Amaris gave him an infectious smile that he quickly returned. She wound her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. Remus met her halfway, capturing her lips in a kiss. Neither of them cared that they were surrounded by people. The only thing that mattered at that moment was them. As they broke apart, Amaris stepped away from Remus, breaking his embrace and taking one of his hands in hers. They bid farewell to everyone, and Amaris gave Sirius a promise of seeing him in a week’s time. Until then, it would only be her and Remus, and she intended to enjoy every last moment of their time.


End file.
